Neanmois Devoue
by chryszm
Summary: IF the one you hated the most ended up exchanging bodies with you, what would you do?
1. Chapter One

Project fiction

**Neanmoins Devoue**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simple a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**CHAPTER I: Teachings of a professional 1.1**

_Her circumstances_

"_Imagination is more important than knowledge. For while knowledge defines all we currently know and understand imagination points to all we might yet discover and create."_

It all started in September, Emily and I were standing in the hallway looking for a convenient empty compartment in the Hogwarts train; it was raining hard, I could hear the water splashing droplets on to the window and the cold rusty wind rustling fervently. I was standing in the hallway for about an hour already, Emily was still looking for a free compartment or a place where we could share it with; but it was no use, for everyone was all packed up in the compartments in their own groups.

Albus was a Prefect so he needn't bother to find a compartment as prefects have their own carriage; so Emily and I walked for some time reaching the very last part of the train where we both saw a carriage with one person in it.

"Hey" Said Emily to the person sitting inside the lonesome compartment.

The guy inside looked somewhat like Emily herself, both shared common hair colors, black hair, like Albus's, and both have Penetrating gray eyes. This guy was very tall, for I looked at his leg which looked very stiff, maybe about 6 feet tall; there were stacks of Hogwarts books beside him, and he himself was reading one giant book, which looked to me like Hogwarts a History. One of my favorite books…

"Oh" he bothered to mention. He looked at us for a second then buried his face again reading the book.

"Now don't be like that! Father told me I should teach you more social skills, as you only have little friends, you hardly talk at all" said Emily. I got quite curious about this guy, as Emily knew him. As a matter of fact, I remember having seen this particular guy, I think it was when I was in 3rd year; he sat once next to me in History of magic and was also reading a book. It got me thinking that this guy loved burying his face inside the world of books, in his own world.

As we entered the strange lonesome compartment, we occupied ourselves to arrange our things and make ourselves comfortably seated opposite to him. This gave me a change to get a glimpse of his face. He was very handsome, with a short straight black hair and lovely shaped eyes, he quite resembled Emily, but with a masculine touch. He had a perfect nose, quite a bit of red half lips; I even wonder if there are dimples to be seen if he smiled.

"How do you know him" I whispered to Emily so low so as to no bother the book loving guy.

"Well, I've never told you about him because he doesn't want me to tell anyone that were related. Actually he's my cousin" She replied eagerly. I instantly caught a glimpse of his cousin from the corner of my eye and twitched.

"Don't give me that look, you can never deny were related stupid!" Said Emily

"Hey, uhm have you managed to finish Professor Hallway's essay in transfiguration?" I said trying to change the mood. Fortunately I was able to since Emily is so easily distracted, in fact that's her ultimate weakness.

"Yeah! Her questions really got me thinking, I used all my time yesterday to finish it" she replied gleefully. Really, she's such a happy-go-lucky girl! I remember last year she was at the brink of failing professor bin's class. Good thing I was there to Accio the scrolls since she didn't knew the spell and she misplaced her essay. I remember her laughing hard at her stupidity, really…

Time flew by quickly and the strange feeling inside the compartment slowly vanished. It made me feel at ease seeing Emily and his cousin tease each other, they looked quite funny. But the fun never lasted long, the compartment door slid open and there standing 5'10 tall with the long Platinum silver hair some falling from his Emerald green eyes that almost got you into some kind of Frisson when staring at it for some time. There stood his muscularly built body that was due to his Quidditch hobby, he was even chosen to be Quidditch Captain.

"There you are Vaughen! Stuck in your own world again, I thought I told you to sit with Malcolm and the others near the prefect's carriage. And here I find you with Gryffindor's" he said. He scowled for a moment, he never tilted his face towards me and Emily but I knew he was eyeing us from the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah, I forgot" Mumbled Vaughen never glancing up at Malfoy.

"Geez you're really hard to handle sometimes, so are you coming or not? Ermine's waiting for you" said Malfoy he seemed kind of annoyed somehow. Well who cares what he thinks or feels, as long as he doesn't bother Emily and me.

"I'd rather stay here alone, I'll see you in the great hall later, I'm not feeling that well" replied Vaughen. Emily and I sat there like stone figures, it was like our presence was obviously ignored that Emily got irritated. Emily doesn't like being ignored…But I do

"You're not alone here stupid, don't forget were here" said Emily glaring at his cousin.

"Yeah well nobody cares" said Malfoy with a pissed tone eying Emily and later slammed the door shut.

"Just try to be quiet for now" said Vaughen. I've just recently noticed that He seemed kind of… well, Expressionless, cold, like a statue.

"Alright, I'll keep my mouth shut, but I'd like to know why you're not sitting there. Ermine's there right?" said Emily. Emily was probably talking about the Slytherin girl famous for her porcelain white skin Ermine Abbot. She's the same year, bright and quiet, she always looked stunning, beautiful and helpless that a lot of guys like her and insist that they took care of her.

"Do they have some kind of relationship?" I asked Emily curiously.

"Don't Pry" Said Vaughen and gave me a very icy look. His grey eyes were quite penetrating that I found myself stiff and unable to move for a second.

"There now Rose, Let's not talk about such a boring topic. So how's your vacation?" she asked. I knew she deliberately changed the topic; this information was something I was obliged to not know.

As time passed by, the compartment was filled with silent laughs and whispers, not to bother Vaughen and his ill temper. Emily and I Talked about how fun our Vacation was; I told her the story of when I was in Italy to visit my grandparents, from my mother's side. I met some of my unknown relatives there that were purely muggles, but handsome muggles. Emily laughed; she actually prefers either half-bloods or pure bloods. At long last we arrived at Hogwarts safely; the rain seemed to have stopped but the cold icy wind still kept blowing fervently making my cheeks pink.

Arriving at the great hall brought me so much pleasure, it was warm and hearty; soon the sorting started and ended quickly and I started digging away from the wonderful feast that was prepared for our coming. This took me a minute to forget about Vaughen but after climbing up at the girl's Dormitory I wondered why I thought of him every now and then, getting shards of broken glass pictures forming up inside my head remembering how his face looked, how his emotions were kept and so and of how my curiosity grew more, knowing he was related to Emily.

It was cold, September 25th, the very day where my nightmare all started. Emily, Albus and I had Potion's class late that day; I didn't know that Destiny was waiting to reveal itself to me, Note: Not at good premonition at all, I sort of felt like it was going to be a bad day…

"Today, we are going to have a very special class. In fact this is the first time I'll be ever to conduct it." Said Professor Horace Slughorn. He's known for having favorite students. I heard that he decided to teach in Hogwarts since our last Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore passed away, in my Parent's time.

"Why is that professor" asked Albus. He had all the right to speak in his class freely as he's Slughorn's most favorite student in the whole class. Everyone didn't mind though, everyone that was in Gryffindor…

"Well, I would be away for a month, oh yes it seems delightful for you youth having your teacher be away for some time, but I will not be leaving for a vacation. I will be handing some very serious homework. But fortunately you will not be doing it alone. You all will be paired and paired equally I tell you, so all your knowledge can all be distributed.

You are not to attend my classes for a month in this very classroom, but you would meet with your designated partner and conduct you're special project" Slughorn announced. Then he distributed some very thick hardbound books to the girls, all were slightly different, the colors of the hardbound book, but they were all thick.

"The girls should all keep the books, as these are references to help you conduct this very very difficult project. You are to manage and make a potion to cure a plant. Yes you have all heard me clearly, I know it's difficult to make a potion without knowing the disease or the reason why it has wilted but you all are to make a potion to cure the plant which I will be handing now to the boys." He said. He handed the boys some very gloomy looking plants which smelled like rotten eggs.

"All of these plants are very sick indeed, and you are to find a cure. Each of these plants that are distributed has different illness and I hope you manage to cure it. You are to record all of your concepts, strategies and all in 10 rolls of parchment. Yes that long Mr. Clearwater" said Slughorn eyeing Henry Clearwater, who looked like he was about to cry from the length of the parchment. It's a lot of work, but I can pull through, the only problem is the partner I'm to have. It's such a pithy that I can't be paired with Emily, because she's a female; but I do hope I end up pairing with someone I'm close to.

"We'll then; I shall start with you Mr. Potter, you are to be paired with Ms. Thomas, Mr. Clearwater you are with Ms. Prince as for Mr. Prince you can pair up with Ms. Abbot –"

My heart kept bulging all the time when Slughorn was sorting the pairings, I had hoped that at least Vaughen can be paired with me, but to my displeasure he ended up being paired with Ermine Abbot. As I looked at the both of them now sitting together, Ermine calmly looked at him, making me outrageously curious about how she looks at him. Looking at them was like looking at a perfect couple picture, it was as if they were both made for each other… I kind of got curious again…

"-And Mr. Malfoy can pair up with Ms. Weasley" Ended Slughorn. Did I hear right? Or is it that I'm still frustrated that I'm imagining things already?

Malfoy

The guy who used to hide all of my books from the library, stow them away in the restricted section and put me into my very first ever detention? Malfoy who said that he 'Accidentally' knocked me by a Quaffle earning me one week to miss classes, and The wretched Malfoy who I knew purposely imitated me sitting up and down to show how I'm such a teacher's pet to make everyone laugh before class started…

G-R-E-A-T…


	2. Chapter Two

Project fiction

**Neanmois Devoue**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simple a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**CHAPTER II: Teachings of a Professional 1.2**

_His circumstances_

"_Getting ahead in a difficult profession requires avid faith in you. That is why some people with mediocre talent, but with great inner drive, go much further than people with vastly superior talent."_

"-And Mr. Malfoy can pair up with Ms. Weasley" Ended Slughorn. WHAT?! What is the meaning of this?! Why did I end up being paired with the stupid nerdy Half blood?!!!

"Isn't there some kind of mistake in the pairings Professor?" I asked.

"No Mr. Malfoy, I think you should be thankful for Ms. Weasley will save you from the lack of enthusiasm you show in my class, maybe you can make up for your grade in this project" he said. This so pisses me off! Why do I have to be paired with her? This is worse than having a second year stalker!

"You're lucky you got paired with Weasley! She's the brightest, I wish I could've been paired with her" whined Clearwater.

"Listen Henry, stop being such a jerk already and help me manage my stupid stalker!" I roared at Henry. Really, having friends that are like not friends is so frustrating.

The thing is, it all started when I was in 3rd year, I saved a stupid girl from the giant squid, I wish I didn't do such a thing, saving her was an accident I was bound to have really jump because my self-bought snitch fell in the lake! The giant squid doesn't eat children so the freaking girl was frightened and thought of the stupid creature to be carnivorous! I shouldn't have helped the girl if soon to be she was to be a STALKER of mine. This is so great of a life, to have a personal stalker! A blessing yeah…

"Don't be like that, Ebony Mays just obsessed with you because she claims she loves you" Henry said smirking at me maliciously.

"Stupid girl" I said.

"You shouldn't have saved her, and you shouldn't have saved my little sister too! Good thing they're not the best of friends or they'll start your own fan club." Said Malcolm

I also remember saving Malcolm's stupid sister when she was about to fall of his brother's broom. Am I really stupid? Or was it just reflex? My father would have had me killed if he knew I was doing stupid heroic things, but my mother would gladly cry. Such a stupid life I'm having; Because of Malcolm's Sister Odette Broke up with me, having conspired with my serious stalker Ebony. That was just once, since they agreed that I should be left…Single. Ugh, but that not really the main topic here!

It's about Weasel being my Partner!!!!!!!!

"Life's tough" mumbled Vaughen, still immersed in his reading.

"Shut up" I replied. I've gotten used to him commenting every now and then but not glancing or moving his eyes away from his books.

"Calm down Malfoy, she's still young; just let her be maybe someday she'll get tired." Said Ermine

"To the extent that drove my girlfriend away" I said, recalling the days when I first had such a fine joyous feeling, but trampled by a 1st year conspired with a 2nd year student!

Such stupid youngsters

"Just to show that she's not for you, there's still Victoire, beautiful like Odette but taken by Tonks" claimed Malcolm.

"Just shut up and help me deal with her" I said. I couldn't stand being in the stupid common room so I decided to roam around, but sadly I had to invite Vaughen to accompany me or else I might be raped on my way by my stalker. Yeah, I never knew I was growing to be such a sarcastic man.

"Good thing you're not gay" Said Vaughen then smirking.

"Are you crazy? Or you just want a beating?" I replied.

I wanted to go and practice some more for the Quidditch match, I hate losing to the Potters. It's quite embarrassing for a seeker like me to always be overthrown by that Albus Potter. I'll prove him that talent's useless if you work hard! It was cold outside the Quidditch grounds; to my delight there was nobody there and I had all the Quidditch pitch to myself. It's just sad that Vaughen can't play Quidditch because of his Phobia of heights. Of course nobody knows he's afraid of heights or else he'd kill me.

"Do you feel someone near? Do you think someone's here?" I asked Vaughen looking around curiously at the silent empty Pitch.

"None, just two rats" he said and turned his face away.

"Two? Where" I asked nervously, maybe it was Malcolm's sister with ebony; I hope they didn't become the best of friends.

"I don't get it. Why are you afraid of those two? You're older. Don't tell me you're kind enough not to do anything bad, try threatening them" suggested Vaughen.

"I ALREADY TRIED! But as soon as I threatened them, both of them hugged me and started to lay kisses on my neck! That's just not good! Are they really human?" I said.

"Nah, the rats are from Gryffindor, so don't worry" he finally said.

"Don't do that to me again or else I'll kill you" I said.

Vaughen summoned my broom from the Boy's dormitory in the dungeons so I could practice. I swooped and flew fast in the cold icy air, making my cheeks all pink. I'm curious of where the two Gryffindors were, of course they had to be near the Quidditch pitch or else Vaughen might not feel them. I'm really envious of Vaughen, he has a good intuition and his guests are often correct. He's good at determining whether there's someone living nearby, a person, but he's not good with feeling animals presence. In fact he also despises cats, rats' owls and frogs, that's why he never had a pet in his whole life.

"Hey Vaughen what're you doing here?" said a girl. It had to be a girl. I was up so high that the fog kept hiding me.

"Relaxing" replied Vaughen.

"It's cold out here, you should go inside" said the other girl. I lowered myself a little but still hiding and taking advantage of the fog. It was the inseparable Gryffindor girls Emily Prince, Vaughen's cousin who Denys' it to everybody, and the stupid nerdy girl Weasley. My partner…

"Later" Vaughen replied turning his face away and stared up the sky. No you dimwit! If those stupid girls find out I'm practicing here secretly your cousin might tell her team mates! The stupid Emily Prince is the Gryffindor's Keeper!

"What are you looking at?" Emily asked and started to look at the sky. You dimwit Vaughen! I decided to fly farther away from the Quidditch pitch and ended up at the corner of Hagrid's stupid hut. As I flew down slowly reaching the ground a girl suddenly emerged from the pitch dark land.

"AH" she shouted and started to walk hurriedly away from me. It was the nerd Weasley.

"Well, well now, what're you doing here at this time of the night?" I found myself ask. I like playing games with weasel, well playing prank's actually. Playing pranks at her, I just find her so very… uhm prank-able?

"Urg, Looking for Emily, I got separated from her" she confessed freely. Yeah like I'm going to buy that!

"Oh, you happen to know that I'm a prefect and that I can put you in detention" I said, trying to provoke her but it seemed not to affect her. Quite odd!

"I'll go now" she said and hurriedly went away and out of my sight.

I started disliking her when I was in my 2nd year. Well, maybe out of jealousy that is. She was always the bright girl who knew what the answer to every question, and was always the nerdy girl trying to show off. I'm really not that envious of his brain but I feel kind of irritated by someone like her.

Why can't she be at least a girl?!

She has to take care of how she looks like, the stupid red bushy hair and the way she walks, it's as if there are books sticking in every pocket of her robes. I also disliked her because she had a lot of friends back then, well that was WAAAAYY back, I'm ashamed to have been jealous of her having friends, it's as if I don't have one…

Vaughen

Today, we HAD to meet our partners for potion's class. Of course I decided to skip such a stupid thing; at least I can use the Weasley girl to do all the work, so I can have more time to practice Quidditch. But I guess I misjudge her thinking that she wasn't capable of following me to try and persuade me to help.

"Malfoy I can't do this alone. You have to help, even if I don't want you to help. The instructions in the books are very difficult; I need someone to read some because I can't take my eyes of the potion." She said. She sounds so nerdy.

"You're a teacher's pet right? Can't you ask your friends to help you with that?" I replied.

"You see, Professor Slughorn put a jinx on anyone who's going to help another pair. Have you seen Henry Clearwater in the hospital wing with gloated pimples growing non-stop?" she said. I'd like to see her with some of those pimples on her face, that'll be a good Laugh! Ha!

"No way, you do this by yourself" I said.

"You're such a jerk!" she replied and stomped away real fast. I have to say, she's good at disappearing fast, that's the part I like about her!

Later that afternoon Vaughen asked me to meet him in the library with Ermine. He still seemed quite distant towards her. I know that He liked her when we were young, but to the extent that they still haven't made up after their love quarrels quite pissing me off. What happened to the old days? When the three of us all got along well; love really destroys friendship that's all I have to say…

"Why am I a third wheel here" I said. Slouching around the library, this is so boring, I hate being here with so many books around, and it makes me claustrophobic. I hate how the library smells, correction, REEKS of old books. Some filled with maggots eating up the books; in short I really HATE it here.

"At least you're safe with me, I'll deprive you of your stalker" said Vaughen. It's quite true, when I'm with Vaughen Ebony doesn't show up, neither does Malcolm's sister. Vaughen's a great man in the making.

"So you decided to help me" said an irritating voice behind me. I was disappointed to see Weasley girl grinning and carrying a huge stack of books.

"You should've bought the plant with you. Well that doesn't matter, at least we could make up theories" she added sounding as if making theories and writing in a stupid old parchment is fun.

W-H-A-T-S so F-U-N about that?!

And how did she end up sitting next to me, opposite of Vaughen and Ermine.

"I happened to tell her that you'd be here" said Ermine and quietly looked away.

"WHAT?" I shouted enraged.

"You should try to do this Malfoy. You desperately need this grade so you could pass Slughorn's class" said Ermine.

"No way, I don't want to work with the stupid bookworm!" I said.

"Wait till you're mom hears a word from Slughorn saying her sons performance in his class is a doomed marked failure" said Vaughen.

Now THAT I should be afraid! My mom's best friend with Slughorn, in fact her parents were one of Slughorn's favorites, that's why I'm a favorite of his too. I'll get my allowance suspended… now that's not good!

"Mama's boy" mumbled Ermine and giggled quietly.

"Shut up" I yelled at her.

"Stop yelling, or else will be thrown out the library" said the pesky Weasley girl.

"Alright then, fine what should I do" I said. URGH! I finally gave in, this sucks… if it wasn't for the allowance, and I wouldn't have done such a thing as co-operating with Weasel.


	3. Chapter Three

Project fiction

**Neanmois Devoue**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simple a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**CHAPTER III: What seems to be not 1.1**

_Her circumstances_

"_We cannot seek or attain health, wealth, learning, justice or kindness in general. Action is always specific, concrete, individualized, and unique"_

Malfoy ended up forcing himself to do the project with me, although he makes the decision of the time when and where we meet, that's fine. Of course I still despise him a lot. I remember when we were in our 3rd year, he kept staring at me in transfiguration class as if I'm pissing him off or something similar, he just looked quite displeased.

I hated him for that, but I need this project too, I have to get a higher mark than Vaughen does, he's my only competition in every class we have, especially now. I have to prove him I'm intelligent, charming and hardworking, even if I have to work with Malfoy. Maybe I like Vaughen, that I keep trying so hard to guess what kind of things pleases him; I can't bother and ask Emily about such embarrassing things but my curiosity is at its limits.

Later that day, I had a note from Malfoy telling me to meet him at the Quidditch pitch at night. I thought of bringing Emily with me, as being with a guy alone at night is quite dangerous, more dangerous than being with a beast. But on second thought Malfoy would probably kill me if I did so I decided not to bother her.

As I walked down the dark road I caught a glimpse of someone familiar, someone like Vaughen. I started following him silently, like a stalker, watching my every step along the way trying hard not to make noise or to be seen by him.

He walked very slow, calm and almost drowsy; he then sped himself as if noticing someone, I hope it's not me, then suddenly stopped at a very empty dark corridor. I hid myself behind a wall, fortunately it was near him that I can hear and at least see who he is meeting with.

"What it is that you want" Vaughen said sounding very pissed off.

"Don't be angry, I just wanted to talk to you alone, I haven't had the time to talk with you since we got here back in Hogwarts" said a female voice. She then silently walked pacing the moonlight that allowed me to see that it was… Ermine

I should've known with just the tone of the voice and the way she talked. I felt quite upset and jealous, and curious too.

"What then?" he asked her demandingly.

"I just wanted to apologize. I know I've said it over and over since last year, but it seems that you're still not okay yet. They say your less social now, you don't even talk to Malfoy" She replied worriedly.

"You meddle too much, I told you I'm fine, and stop worrying about me. The farther you distance yourself from me the better" he replied angrily.

"I'm just-"

"-DON'T be guilty of your actions… I know… it's not your fault. So try to focus on your own life, and leave me as I used to be" he replied now sounding a bit more calm.

"Alright then… for the last time… I'm sorry" she said.

And then, I saw the most dreadful and painful thing of all. I wished I hadn't seen any of this scene, or followed Vaughen; I should've gone straight and meet Malfoy, that way I couldn't have seen something that really made my heart turn and tear itself to pieces, and made my eyes all warm as I feel my tears roll down my cold cheeks. He hugged her, so tender, you can see the feelings of which he tried to suppress, and put in the words he couldn't tell.

"Go, I don't want you catching a cold" Vaughen said, after pulling himself out of his passionate embrace he suddenly pushed her gently away from him and started to walk. I saw a glimpse of Ermine, who looked very shocked, confused and… a trace of guilt from her face was to be seen under the moonlight. I felt very heart broken, and sad from the scene I have just seen; something I wasn't, or I didn't want to see…

I even forgot to meet Malfoy in the dark Quidditch pitch. I thought of how he'd behave and be outraged with me for not having to meet him, but I don't care… my heart hurts… so much… why is that?

The next day, I met up with some of my friends from Ravenclaw. I had wanted to spend some time with them and talk about fascinating creatures and logical theories they all conducted; they were all very bright and witty that made me feel very much accompanied.

"HOW DARE YOU" shouted an angry voice from behind me. It was obviously Malfoy.

"Yeah…sorry about that" I replied.

"The hell with that, you come with me NOW!" he demanded and started pulling me harshly away from the Ravenclaws.

"I think I made myself clear yesterday" he started and gave a mad menacing stare.

"I know… I'm sorry…." I said gloomily.

"You know the consequences of this right?" he asked curiously, changing his mad mood into a very curious one.

"Yes, do what you want to…" I replied.

"What's the matter with you?!" he then asked. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Not much" I said.

"Yeah, well if you're going to do that again I might suggest you do the stupid project by yourself! You almost got me killed!" he said sparingly.

"Alright" I replied, still with a gloomy tone.

"I don't know what the matter is with you, but I hope you better change that ill gloomy temper of yours by this afternoon. It's the only time and day for this week that I can help you with that stupid project thing" he said and started to walk away.

"Now that's quite a new scene, Malfoy and You talking. Are you going out?" asked a girl. It took me quite a few minutes to regain consciousness of what was going on and back to the real world to notice it was Emily.

"Oh" I replied.

"What's the matter? You don't seem well? Is he really that bad" asked Emily.

"No, no it's not Malfoy. I just feel… depressed today that's all" I said.

"Well then I hope you cheer up, were having a party later in the common room. It's Victoire's Birthday" Emily said.

"Oh, I forgot. I should buy her a gift tomorrow, there's a Hogsmeade trip right?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure" she replied.

The common room was filled with pictures of Victoire, noise and a lot of food. All seemed to be having a great time, Odette was trying to get James's Attention, who was talking with Emily. Albus kept himself distanced to Joelle who seemed to read an odd newspaper. I felt really sad about having to celebrate something happy when I'm really sad.

I haven't seen Vaughen for a while so I started walking out of the common room and sat myself inside the great hall to wait for Malfoy. I know its way to early to wait for him, as we were suppose to meet 2 hours later, but I hoped that for any reason I might see Vaughen in the great hall. After an hour I heard a loud bang from the corridor and voices, a male and a female bickering and cursing each other fervently. Their voices grew little by little as they came close; there weren't a lot of students in the great hall, just me, a Ravenclaw, Two hufflepuffs and 4 Slytherins as all the Gryffindors were celebrating in the common room for Victoire.

"Ce'st ne pas Vrais! Non mon Cherie" said a familiar voice. Of course it had to be Victoire as she's the only one who speaks French in Hogwarts, good thing Teddy understands French as he struggled and tried all his best to understand Victoire. Victoire can speak and understand English; she just likes speaking in French cause she says it makes her cute.

"Then why? Why did you kiss him?!" shouted a very angry voice, that has to be Ted.

"Eet was eh Parting" she replied.

"No! You don't do that in this country, you're not in France" replied Ted.

The started bickering again inside the great hall, all of the people were staring at them and started gossiping in each other's ears. It won't take long before Malfoy would come and witness the very intimate fight of a very popular couple in Hogwarts. But then again, I didn't want him to come and meet me… not if He'd bring Vaughen along… because…

"Right then, if that's a parting then can I give away a parting myself as well" replied Ted. And then he looked around the room and immediately caught sight of me; then he started to approach me and grabbed me from the back and… Kissed me

I heard a lot of Gasps from the room, and saw Victoire looking fragile and heartbroken. After a brief moment Ted let go of me and stared emulously at Victoire who looked like she was about to fall and lose consciousness. The worst thing of this event… is that I lost my first kiss in a meaningless way and… that Malfoy arrived in time to see the scene…

Did I tell anyone that Vaughen went along with him too?


	4. Chapter Four

Project fiction

**Neanmois Devoue**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simple a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**CHAPTER IV: What seems to be not 1.2**

_His circumstances_

"_Love is the expansion of two natures in such fashion that each includes the other, each is enriched by the other."_

"Right then, if that's a parting then can I give away a parting myself as well" replied Ted.

To my horror and disgust Ted Tonks started to kiss the nerdy Weasley, Even Vaughen was surprise to have seen such a gross scene, its worst than seeing some scenes from a horror movie how can he kiss that girl? I stared at the Weasel girl for some time; she looked shocked and about to cry as her eyes finally met mine and then looked at Vaughen.

"That's Disgusting" I heard Malcolm say as he appeared behind me.

"You bet" I replied and smirked.

The weasel girl parted with Ted and started to run away from the crowd and accidentally shoved me. Well, I think she really shoved me on purpose that stupid girl.

But as she passed right through me, I saw tears glittering from the edge of her eyes and a puffy red nose. I felt quite sad for the girl, for a while! Ha! That's so embarrassing having to be kissed because he wanted to take revenge.

"C'mon Vaughen, that was quite a show" I said. But soon I realized that he'd disappear. That's odd; I thought he was still near me. OH NO!

He can't disappear now, not NOW! What if Ebony's near, and I have to meet Ciara, sad to say my stalkers elder sister, so I can talk to Odette.

"Hi My darling" I heard a pesky little voice said behind my back. There's no doubt its Ebony… NO DOUBT AT ALL. With a very squeaky pesky little voice it's her all right! I looked around and to my disappointment Malcolm had fled fast leaving me alone with my stalker.

This is bad…

I never want to hurt a girl, nor try to rape her, because she actually wants me to, AGH! What to do, what to do! I started running for my life, call me a coward but I don't really want to mess up with a stupid puny girl, as I ran I saw an empty room and turned straight there locked it tight shut! Good rid dens!

"Who's…T-there…" said someone familiar. I saw the Weasley girl crying her eyes out in an empty corner of the room sitting solemnly moping.

"Prince charming I suppose" I replied smirking.

"Oh" she said and started crying hard again.

"Hey, just shut up ok, don't try crying hard and try to behave yourself…SHHH!" I said. Ebony started banging the door.

"W-what, H-how c-could y-you say that…A-after what y-you saw in… there. A-nd who's b-banging t-the door?" she said, trying to suppress her tears and hiccups.

"Shhh don't speak" I mumbled. And soon I plunged myself next to her grabbing her and putting my hands on her mouth. It might look very odd if somebody saw us, good thing there's no one around or else they might think I'm groping her.

"I know your there Darling, but I hear another female voice! Who's there with YOU!" shouted ebony from the door. She sounded very angry.

"We have to get out of here. That girl is nuts! She's crazy" I said. Sadly and unfortunately there was no other exit than the door Ebony was pounding harshly. I don't want to be raped, oh god not by that stupid THING, girl or whatever she is! I just can't deal with her…

"She IS NUTS" said Rose. Now that was new! Never thought Weasel and I would come to a firm agreement.

"Good thing I try to suppress my killer instincts or soon enough that girl would've disappeared" I replied to her mumbling. She rolled her red eyes and smiled feebly.

"Anyways if you want to exit this room there's a trap door at the right corner" she whispered

"Alright, don't know how you know that but that'll be helpful!" I whispered back.

After too many hassles we manage to escape and end up at the Quidditch pitch in the place where we keep the brooms. It was quite dusty and smelly but the fact that we'd manage to escape from Ebony made my heart feel light and lit my mood up.

"Can you let go of my arm now?" said Weasel. Oh I forgot about that! Eww… That was not intentional!

"Yeah you keep it all for yourself" I replied.

"I should be going now then" she said and hurriedly went out.

Now that was a weird experience being stuck with weasel…

The next day almost everyone in the great hall was talking about the Victoire and Teddy breakup and the new pairing Teddy/Rose now. Everyone was all whispering and mumbling that was kind of irritating. I almost forgot about that incident yesterday, because I ended up being with weasel.

"Don't you think there talking too much? It's so annoying, so noisy this early!" I asked Vaughen, hoping at least a small comment from him.

"Let them" he replied not talking his eyes off of his stupid new book which was quite thick it looked like a dictionary. But it wasn't because when I got a closer look at it , it was filled with so many little printed words at least a font 8 or smaller and in Goblin language. I forgot that Vaughen can speak 15 languages…

"Why are you reading such a book?" I bothered to ask.

"For light reading" he humbly replied, never looking at me and focused in his stupid book.

"But they say Victoire was really cheating on Teddy!" said a girl not far from us talking with her gossipy friend.

"Yeah, Actually Victoire really liked Peter once, but in the end she still chose Teddy. But to the point of kissing peter when she's still with Teddy! And what's this parting thing she's saying! She's nuts!" replied the other gossipy girl.

WOMEN!

So gossipy

…and creepy…

"Oh but they say Victoire was kissing peter, it's like a last parting kiss from lovers or something" the other girl said.

"But what intrigues me most is Teddy's action. Did you see that bushy red-head's face when Teddy suddenly kissed her? Oh thought she'd hit the jackpot huh?" said the girl. Both of them were sniggering.

Well, it's really none of my concern what happens to weasel and Teddy/Victoire pairing, so why do I bother to listen?

"Let's go out" said Vaughen suddenly slamming his awfully big book that made a sudden impact on the gossipy girls. They looked surprised then started chatting merrily at looking at Vaughen and me nonstop.

"Reeally…. Girls" I mumbled.

"Have you seen The Weasley girl?" asked Vaughen.

I eyed him for a while, and I was relieved to see his expression was still cold and unreadable! If not then I'd suspect that for a second he kind of was concerned… NAH! I'm thinking too much!

"Don't know don't care" I replied. Although I know it intrigues me… where IS the stupid weasel?

"She hasn't been in the library lately" replied Vaughen. I was surprised at his sudden interest with such a stupid weasel girl, but still no sign of emotion was to be traced in his awful face. His like a stone.

"Hey Teddy and the Weasley girl are meeting up secretly somewhere now" said another gossipy girl who was walking behind us with all five of her friends.

"Really, Does Victoire know about this?" asked the other girl who was unmistaken-ably fat.

"I don't know but that's kind of rude! After the riot yesterday! Aren't they even going to make up and try to explain their sides" said the skinny girl.

"But isn't the Weasley girl so lucky?! Being smitten by one of the most popular guys in school! Tall dark handsome intelligent funny humorous likab-"

"We get it already Saran" said the blonde short girl in the middle of their unlikely band.

"Let's enter here" said Vaughen.

I found myself inside an abandoned room which looked like it hadn't been fixed up in ages. There were a lot of spider webs and broken chairs and a broken board. Inside the odd circular room was filled with un-dusted muggle portraits, the fact that the pictures didn't move, and a weird kind of lamp.

Inside the room was another room which stood ajar where Vaughen and I kept hearing voices…

voices that sounded like…


	5. Chapter Five

Project fiction

**Neanmois Devoue**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simple a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**CHAPTER V: The regret of my life 2.1**

_Her circumstances_

"_Why love if losing hurts so much? We love to know that we are not alone."_

I remember it like it was just yesterday, it was my 1st year; little and naïve I was I sat alone in an empty compartment in the Hogwarts train still feeling awkward about having to stay away from my family for a long period of time. The very first day that would mark the other coming days of my life…

I met him

My compartment door slid open slowly and there emerged a bushy haired red head girl with big geeky glasses and a young boy who had jet black hair looking scared and bewildered.

It was a funny combination seeing the two of them together; especially a boy who, after taking a seat opposite to me gave me a chance to get a real glimpse of him was very handsome but looked foolish that made me laugh at him. He was confused of why I was laughing, and the busy haired girl finally sat herself next to the guy and smiled wistfully.

"Hey there, you both seem a little shaken" I said.

"Y-yeah" replied the bushy haired girl, she seemed very nervous somehow.

"H-hello" said the cute black haired boy.

"Hi! My name's Emily Prince, Pureblood" I replied.

"N-nice t-to meet you, I'm Rose Weasley, Half A-and this is my cousin A-albus, half as well" said the girl.

"Oh wow! You're Mr. Weasley's daughter? So this guy must be… a Potter" I replied excited. Wow this is the first time I've actually SEEN the next generation of the great heroes of my parent's era.

This is so cool, so it was true that the Potter boys are as handsome as their father. And I think I heard rumors that Mr. Weasley married the famous Muggle who now works in the ministry, she's very brainy so maybe this bushy haired girl takes from her mother's. This is Incredible.

"Wow, nice to meet the both of you! I'm very happy to have gotten to know the both of you!" I said with glee.

That was the very first time I met Rose and Albus.

The first meeting in the compartment bridged us together to form such a wonderful friendship, seeing that we 3 all ended up being in Gryffindor, while my cousin ended himself in Slytherin, it seemed destiny. I was very happy to have made best of friends with Rose and Albus. As we all grow taller for every year that passed there was this very certain year where it all started…

I remember that it happened in my 3rd year; I was sitting near the lake where the giant squid reside. The wind was blowing very harsh that made my cheeks quite pink, as if slapping me hard; someone approached me and then sat next to me; it was Albus who by the looked that he had, with his hair all messy and unkempt, probably from flying too much, his cheeks pink as well, and his Quidditch robes still on.

"Hey" he said smiling at me. I liked how he smiled, he looked quite handsome, and I like looking at his hazel brown eyes, they're the same colors as chocolates!

"How's practice?" I asked.

"Fun, except that you weren't there, skipping practices again huh Ms. Gryffindor keeper" he replied.

"Yeah well, I didn't feel like practicing today" I said. I stretched my hands up and grin at him. He laughed, and soon enough I was laughing with him.

Those were special moments, as we sat there in silence with the wind blowing harshly at our faces slapping us pink in the cheeks. I thought it was just the spur of moment but it happened more often after that day, that when I looked at him, I felt my heart skip a beat.

Every time Albus was near I'd often feel uncomfortable and nervous that I always say the opposite of what I want to say to him; and every time he saved me from detention or any other accidents it got my heart beating so hard I thought it was going to pop out.

I realized that maybe I have fallen in love with him when I was in my fourth year. That was when Albus confessed that he liked me too, but I wasn't prepared for that yet, and awfully remember it.

"Emily… I…I have something to say" he said. He sounded dead serious and nervous.

"W-what is it?" I asked. I was very curious that time.

"You see I think… I… Like you. More than a friend" he said briskly.

"Oh… c'mon you're joking right?" I replied. I was struck. I know I liked him too but I never thought that he'd confessed that he liked me too.

"No, I'm afraid not. I don't know why but when I see you I feel all happy and I get very disappointed when you hang out with the other guys in the Quidditch team" he said turning his face away.

"Nah, you're just being a friend that's all. That's not really a feeling of like or love" I replied rashly. I know I was out of my mind when I said such brisk stupid words, I actually like him so much but I ended up saying the opposite of what I wanted to say.

"I see…" he said sounding very disappointed and grieved. Then he started to walk away.

The incident made me cry so much, it's as if ripping my heart out and letting it be trampled. I felt a great deepening sadness and awkwardness around Albus that time. Of course I've never told anyone about my feelings for Albus, especially his cousin and my best friend Rose. After that, our 4th year at Hogwarts ended and that was the last time I've been with Albus…

The start of our fifth year was different. Albus was a prefect so he needn't bother looking for an open compartment with me and Emily. After our mishaps it seems that our awkwardness soon disappeared that made me feel quite at ease.

I felt happy again, regaining my usual self and happen to start and enjoy being at Hogwarts again. I'm very happy that Rose hasn't notice anything at all; as Albus now spent time with me like we usually do years ago, it felt quite nostalgic and my unsaid feelings were still burning inside me.

Maybe now's the right time to tell him that I truly like him too…

But all my hope went down the drain so fast that I wasn't even prepared, nobody told me beforehand. It happened one rainy day.

Quidditch practice was cancelled because of the heavy weather that gave me free time to hang around at the room of requirement. Nobody knows the room of requirement except me, Rose and Albus.

I didn't know I entered at a very bad timing. I thought I was the only one in the room but when I went deeper I heard voices, which sounded like Albus. I hid myself well behind a very old clock ticking loudly that covered up my entrance noises.

"This place is so great" replied a girl's voice. It sounded like Joelle. And it was Joelle, for I got a glimpse of her silver waist-length straight hair. I wonder why Joelle's in here. I mean she's kind of odd in her own unique way.

"I know. Not a lot of people know about it" replied Albus.

"So you brought me here because you wanted to show me this place. I've got to say this is an awesome room" she replied gleefully.

"Actually… I wanted to talk with you… undisturbed." He replied. And to my horror he sounded nervous and dead serious like he was way back then when he confessed to me…

"Oh, what is it then" asked Joelle curiously.

"I… I really like you Joelle. You've always been there and often made me laugh… I think I love you" said Albus.

Just when I thought that Joelle was going to say that she didn't like him like he did, and that I hoped she would think of Albus as a friend of hers she actually hugged him

It made my heart swell with grief and made my eyes red that the silent tears were flowing so hard it seemed like it'll never stop. I rushed out of the room bearing such great pain that I headed straight into an empty corner where nobody liked passing. I cried so hard that it made my eyes all puffy and hurt. But the worse thing of all that happened was for me to have been seen by Albus's brother… James.

"Don't cry now" he replied softly embracing me. His embrace made me cry so hard I felt like melting.

"There now, I happen to know why you're crying. It's because of Albus… Isn't it" he said.

"Ahh…" it was the only thing I could say. I cried hard.

"Don't worry. I've known that you liked him for so long, he just never noticed it. He's stupid, you shouldn't cry about my stupid brother" he said tenderly.

I felt quite disappointed at myself for not having to tell him that very day… when he too confessed to me… I regret it so much; I never want to regret something again like I have done… I hope someday, sometime now I can recover fast. Fast enough to even forget all my happy memories of Albus…

I regret not telling him sooner, sooner about my feelings for him…


	6. Chapter Six

Project fiction

**Neanmois Devoue**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simple a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**CHAPTER VI: Unexpected feelings 1.1**

_Her circumstances_

"_Love and kindness are never wasted. They always make a difference. They bless the one who receives them, and they bless you, the giver."_

"Teddy" I started to say. It was kind of frustrating and weird to be inside an old room talking with the very guy who gave me my first kiss. But it's not that I'm mad, well yeah I am, but not mad mad, just mad because he kind of humiliated me in front of everyone.

Everyone who was present in the great hall, especially Vaughen there…

"I wanted to talk to you… I wanted to say sorry…" he said looking quite depressed. He knitted his eyebrows and looked quite concerned and deep in thought.

"It's alright. But you have to talk to Victoire and sort things out" I replied trying to be of comfort.

"Really… I'm sorry… it's just that I was kind of well… let's just say I'm quite a possessive person" he replied. Well he sure seems so.

"It's really fine" I lied. Of course it's not fine to be kissed by a guy I don't like. Even if he IS popular! I've just recently started to like someone, for the very first time and he kisses me in front of him. Now where are my chances? As if I had some, but a girl can hope!

"For now I don't want to talk about Victoire… but have you heard about the rumors?" he asked.

"What rumors?" I asked curiously.

"About us… going out" he said.

"Oh… lies people tell" I replied. Stupid girls trying to gossip behind my back! I bet Odette started it!

"Actually… why don't we?" he said.

"NO" I replied. That was out of the question… after that I heard a strange noise, like something fell from the floor. Is it just me or is my imagination gone wild? Probably a cat… hope so

"Why?" he asked, ignoring the strange noise.

"I don't care about the kiss, it's just that you should try and work things out again with Victoire" I said trying to sound very convincing.

He didn't seem to hear me, but he looked kind of sad depressed and lost in his thoughts again.

"Well… let's just talk later… I'm not feeling kind of well" he said.

"A-alright, you do look unwell" I replied.

Teddy is really such a nice person. In fact he was my first crush too, because he was kind and nice and intelligent. But I never got jealous of Victoire for having Teddy, because what I feel for Teddy is just Family love, the one's I feel for my cousins and friends.

I often talk to him when I have big problems regarding some subjects because he's my senior but to think of Teddy as someone I'd really love…

I like Victoire too. And she's really such a good friend that's why I don't want to steal something, not Teddy but the precious memories they've shared since long ago before I went to Hogwarts. I feel quite depress right now because I don't know if Victoire hates me… she probably does right now…

"Hey! Where'd you go?" asked Emily who suddenly immerged out of now where, maybe I haven't noticed her since I was lost in my thoughts.

"Just went out for a walk" I replied. It's a lie Emily… but I won't tell her that

"Well, rumor has it you started dating Teddy after that Incident yesterday" she said.

"Well rumor has it that you've been spending quite a lot of your free time with James Potter" I replied. Well I know it's not a rumor. James likes Emily it's so obvious. She's the only one who doesn't know it!

"Nah, their just rumors were close friends but nothing more" she hastily replied.

"Yeah right" I replied. I gave her a sarcastic look and she smirked.

We walked slowly in the deserted corridor, hearing the echoes of Emily's laughs at the jokes she herself told. And then after turning at the right side of the corridor near the great hall I found myself face to face with Victoire…

"YOU" she bellowed.

I couldn't reply, I was petrified because I wasn't ready to meet with her yet and especially not near the great hall. That way more gossips and rumors would sore and that'll really make my life more miserable than it is right now.

"I thought youu weere my friend" she said and started speaking fast French…

I couldn't say anything… nothing at all because it made me feel like I have nothing to tell and that It's my fault… all of it… and what's worse is that the people started gathering around and stared at me and Victoire.

I could hear harsh words thrown upon me. I really don't get it, I did nothing, nothing at all to have caused there undisputable break up. I was a 3rd party I kept hearing from them…

It made my blood boil; I was just going to tell Victoire to shut up when she instantly slapped me hard on the cheek. All of the people who were watching suddenly gasp. I felt so embarrassed, I wanted to fight back to but I didn't… I chose not to…

"What are you two doing" said a familiar voice. It was the same voice I've heard a lot lately. I mean I kept trying to speak with the guy but somehow my words can't really reach him…

"And who ar youu?" Said Victoire angrily, the guy didn't reply instead he kept glaring at Victoire coldly.

"You're blocking the corridor" he said and started to walk right past us… of course… he was Vaughen after all. I felt quiet uneasy and heavy. Is it me or is it that everybody's beginning to have doppelgangers and all of them are swirling rapidly in my mind…

I dreamt of someone who I once encountered in Diagon alley when I was a first year. He was a bit taller than I am, and he had platinum Silver hair too only I didn't see his face quite right because of a stupid mask he wore.

It was a devilish old mask with crumpled skin and with outlined dark eye bags. All in all it was creepy and the thought of a young guy who wore such a disgusting mask was also creepy.

He noticed that I was looking at him looking at the broomstick that was displayed in the shop. My mother was busy looking at the book sale outside florish and Blotts that gave me the chance to talk with the weird boy.

"Do you like broomstick's too" he asked curiously. Now he was face to face with me. I laughed at his stupid mask. And he thought I was looking at the broomstick while I was looking at him.

"Well… I don't dislike them" I replied. True…

"Then come with me" the boy said pulling my arm and gripping onto my left wrist hard. I felt as if he'd never let me go, and that it felt quite right to be swayed by such a mysterious boy.

We walked together, forgetting about my mother who was busy looking through piles of books on sale; I even noticed that the boy didn't have someone to accompany him to begin with.

Maybe he's lost…

But that thought all changed when he showed me all the shops that had broomsticks displayed even entering the shops as well. He seemed to be quite popular in the shops we entered as he was very well known in there.

He knew a lot of places that I didn't knew and bought me to a wonderful Quidditch supply shop where they give free test rides to little kid's like me and the boy with the mask, but riding the training brooms. I noticed he didn't take his mask and I started to wonder why…

"Aren't you hot wearing that mask" I asked.

"No" he replied.

I wonder what expression he has right now

If I could've gotten the chance to take it off without offending him

"Alright" I replied. I pursed my lips, trying hard not to ask because I was concerned that it might offend him.

"I think we should go now… your mom's going to worry if she finds out you're not by her side" he said and started to pull me and run. I ran too, and I felt very happy. It was as if we were both playing tag and that we both enjoyed it.

I notice that he kept himself busy looking at a lot of Quidditch supplies studying them earnestly, but sometimes he boasted like he's a good flier or that he got a lot of access with the popular Quidditch teams games.

"Well… good thing you're mom's still busy piling up the books she sorted out" he said and ran away as fast as he could. As I watch him ran fast I think he took a last glimpse of me through his mask and headed north, I felt quite sad. I never got the chance to ask his name or if he was going to Hogwarts as well. I forgot to ask him the most basic thing.

I just felt quite happy for a reason, that it felt quite surreal…

"Finally" said a strange voice I'm not familiar with.

"Wwh-ere…" I started to say.

So then

I was dreaming…

"You've been unconscious for the past 15 hours" said the cold voice.

"Okay" I replied and started to tidy up and pull myself up.

"Jeez you really sleep that long? Well now I can get out of here" he said. It was Malfoy.

I looked around and found myself in a bed in the Hospital wing and no Madam Pompfrey to be found, just Malfoy, Great. I wonder how Malfoy managed to get here.

"Why are you here?" I asked. Why was he there? I remember hearing Vaughen's voice before fainting.

"You just have to unconsciously pass out in the middle of your girl fight with Victoire do you? And I end up staying with you by force because of teacher's orders." He said.

I felt him angry towards me, that it was my fault for not waking up to soon. It was as if it was me to blame for him being stuck watching over me. Yes, that's right I want him to watch over me in my nightmares!

"Well I'm sorry then" I said. I tried to eliminate the irritation that might be traced in my tone so as to not start a fight.

"Whatever I'm out of here" he said and disappeared in the dark gloomy corridor as fast as he could.

Just when I thought I was finally alone in the Hospital wing Malfoy suddenly came back and slammed the door shut.

"Don't mind me you mind your own business" he said. He looked quite panicked and flustered.

"Ebony again huh" I said. It was obvious. The poor girl's gone mad because of Malfoy. I even wonder what the girl see's in him?

"I'd really like to curse that girl once in for all, but if I do that my father's going to kill me" he said.

"Why?" I bothered to ask. I can't believe I even asked why, the words just automatically slip.

"Her parents are business partners with my dad. He even agreed to let me marry Ebony, which is totally not going to come true. But it's not as if that interests you" he said. After that he kind of pressed his lips together knowing that he kind of talked too much.

"Oh, well if you get married to her you'd have to invite me" I said. I found myself imagining Ebony May's And Malfoy being wed and all of the crazy stuff Ebony would do! I giggled.

"WHAT? Are you crazy?! And if I get myself married why would I want to invite YOU? So you can bore us to death with a long death defying speech" he said then smirked.

There were weird noises come from the other side of the door. It was as if other people started to gather around. I hope the teacher's find out Ebony so the riot would stop.

But then again it'd be funny if Malfoy and Ebony ended up together somehow. I remember helping Malfoy out of trouble unconsciously yesterday because I was feeling quite depressed that I didn't even bother hating him. I think he felt the same way to because he didn't whine and boast yesterday evening…

"Ciao" he said and jump right out the window. Suddenly the door burst open and Ebony was standing there looking quite angry with a lot of onlookers surrounding her,

No teacher near…

… Not even Madam Pompfrey

"I know he's here. Where is HE?!" demanded Ebony. She looked angry, devastated, Angry and yeah well angry.

"Right out the window" I said pointing out the very place where Malfoy jumped. Is he alright? Well I don't really care that much.


	7. Chapter Seven

Project fiction

**Neanmois Devoue**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simple a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**CHAPTER VII: Unexpected feelings 1.2**

_His circumstances_

"_To be trusted is a greater compliment than to be loved."_

It took me 5 minutes just to get away from the stupid Ebony girl! She becomes hard to handle these days, now that I've been spending quite an awful lot of my free time with weasel girl. I bet Georgina told on Ebony that I was stuck with the weasel girl in the hospital wing! I'll get her one of these days; I'll take it on his brother Malcolm.

I've never seen Vaughen react much in front of everyone, I mean the guy has a cold hearted face, even Ermine admits that Vaughen's face is like carved stone, truly emotionless.

I have seen him filled with emotion once, when he was with Ermine in the Hogwarts compartment, of course not that lovey-dovey with Ermine but just a bit unlike him, humorous with a smile on his face. I'd have to say he looks quite charming when he smiles, more charming than I do, good thing he doesn't smile that much or else my fans club members might decrease.

But if ebony was to see his smile maybe that dumb girl would've fallen in love with the weird book loving guy. But it never occurred to me that Vaughen would react for the weasel girl… I don't think he'd like someone like her… but then again I might be wrong…

"That was quite a show wasn't it" said Malcolm who was laughing his arse out.

"I think it was very thoughtful of him, don't you think so Malfoy?" said Ermine. I wondered if that was a statement proclaiming jealousy, girls are good at hiding their true feelings.

"I don't care" I replied. I really don't.

"Well another rumor has been officially made then, about Vaughen initiating a word fight in French with Victoire that got the whole school thinking if Vaughen likes the Weasley girl" said Henry.

"Poor girl, first Teddy Lupin now Vaughen prince, how many popular cute guys does she intend to start a rumor with?" said Sarah a very gossipy girl in Slytherin, unfortunately in the same year as I am.

"Now really, she didn't mean to get herself in all that trouble, it's because of the people speculating everything" replied Ermine, as usual very nice and safe sounding.

"Well if you happen to not know, after the incident with the dramatic faint the bookworm gave Teddy Tonks and Victoire argued about it" mumbled Sarah.

"She's been the headline of the news for the last 3 days, cant we talk about something else?" said Malcolm.

"There's Christmas break coming soon" replied Ermine sounding a bit cheerful as usual.

"You sound happy" I bothered to say, I was slouching in a sofa near the fire place.

"Well, you're parents invited my parents to stay in your mansion, your mother decided to have a Christmas celebration party. Your father invited other guests too, the Princes and the Mays as well" said Ermine.

"DON'T JOKE! NOT THE MAYS!" I replied. Nooo… a Christmas Eve with the Mays… Ebony…

Imagine the things the wretched girl can do to me….

I can't imagine myself alone with her…

I'd probably die than be with her.

"Hey" said an awfully familiar cold unhitched voice.

"How's your unlucky day" I replied to Vaughen who seemed unemotional, as usual.

"Seven parchments to be submitted to McGonagall next week, Just lines" said Vaughen.

"So what are you going to write? I will never speak in foreign language so the teachers can understand what I was saying or something similar?" said Malcolm trying his best to sound funny, but didn't work.

"You mind your own business" Vaughen coldly replied and headed to the boy's dormitory.

"Cold as usual you should teach him a lesson Ermine" said Henry glancing at Ermine who looked shaken and lost for words.

"I'll just go out a bit, would you mind coming along with me" I said to Ermine, who nodded and walked beside me out of the dungeons.

I miss Ermine and Vaughen's company. Lately I've been spending much time with the Weasel girl that I haven't got any time to spend with my friends. I miss the way Ermine would joke and the controlled laughs Vaughen used to do, he tried so hard not to laugh but always ends up laughing.

I miss the days when the three of us would play jokes on other students especially Gryffindors using Ermine as bait to lure the guys in our malicious traps set especially for them. Who would have thought that Ermine was a prankster herself, a lot of boys think she's tamed and fragile which is really untrue.

I miss practicing alone in the Quidditch pitch with Vaughen to keep Ebony away. I was lost in my thoughts that I haven't noticed Ermine getting herself cold, we were already outside the Hogwarts castle and out about the grounds.

"I'm sorry I haven't noticed you were getting cold" I said and offered her my jacket which she gladly accepted.

"I was wondering… is it okay if I ask you something personal" I said. She nodded.

"W-why…W-what happened to you... a-and and Vaughen" I said a bit shaky. It was none of my business after all I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't answer but fortunately she did.

"Finally got the courage to ask me that have you?" she playfully said. I noticed her eyes flashing before me; it's as if she'd been waiting for me to ask that.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I like him, I really do… but I realized that… I just like him as…as a friend" she said in a whisper tone so sudden it's as if she regretted everything.

"Like you do to me" I replied.

"No… I like him… as a friend" she insisted and emphasized on the word FRIEND. I get it, but doesn't she treat me as her friend as well? That's quite cruel of her.

"Alright, I get it" I finally said.

"Really?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, You thought you liked him a lot and mistaken it for love right?" I said.

"No… I really do like him… but that feeling changed… a long time ago, last year" she suddenly said sounding agitated.

"W-why then" I chokingly said. Now it sounded as though I was making her cry, I don't really get girls. What's there to cry about sheesh!

"Don't you remember last year? When the three of us, Vaughen you and me spent our last Christmas eve together, before we were to leave Hogwarts?" she sadly said.

"I-I think so" I said. She sighed.

I remember Vaughen pilling all of his books on one side of the bed mumbling incantations to make his luggage as big as our dormitory to pack all of his books. He was too busy to be bothered that I went ahead of him downstairs to join Ermine and the others to go to Hogsmeade.

Ermine was desperately glancing at me every now and then as thought she wanted to say something, this got me pissed off. Malcolm as usual was trying to be funny telling stupid jokes while Henry was busy talking with Sarah gossiping about the latest news Sarah's radar detected.

"Do you remember what happened… after we'd gone to Hogsmeade?" she asked. Knitting her perfectly shaped eyebrows, it looks as if it got a lot thinner.

"Yeah… you gave me handmade mittens. I thought it was quite funny, especially when you made it pink. But you didn't give Vaughen any that's why I kept it a secret from him, he might've stole it from me" I replied.

I am quite possessive, if it was mine that its mine!

"Do you really think it was important… to hide it from him and to not let him steal it from you?" she asked. Now she's the one who's asking the questions! Girls do really have power when socializing. I just don't get them.

"Well, yeah. I mean you made it for me right? Then it's mine" I said. It's true! That means I'm more popular than Vaughen… but wasn't it wrong for me to have it instead of his Boyfriend? NAH

"So you don't get it" she said. She sighed again but this time louder.

"You're confusing me" I replied.

She stopped walking and faced me. I noticed how she gradually grew a bit taller, at least leveling herself with my chest. Her hair grew long and her eyes looked astonishingly beautiful thanks to the gleaming moon right above us.

Now I know why Vaughen liked Ermine, she not only was a prankster who liked to have fun, she wasn't only intelligent, but somehow mesmerizing as well. She was truly beautiful in every aspect. But I really don't like her more than a friend.

"W-what is it?" I said. She got closer…closer… until I felt her lips, soft and warm onto mine. This was quite shocking. And what's worse is that after she parted away from me leaving me bewildered I spotted Weasel behind Ermine, I can recognize the wild bushy hair she has even from afar. What if she blabs, what if she tells Vaughen?

"I really like you… not Vaughen… right now I like you" she said embarrassed by her actions and started to run away leaving me stuck on the ground with the cold wind slapping my cheeks hard and my lips touched by her warm kiss.

I woke up late next day

Fortunately it was Saturday, after last night's incident my usual energy happened to be drained out completely. I pretended to be asleep for 5 hours so Vaughen can get the hell out of the room and out of my sight.

I really hate the guy sometimes, I mean, reading a book for 4 hours in the dormitory before he goes to down to eat breakfast, I wanted to leave but I kept my cool and waited for the right time to wake up; that is after he leaves. I kept remembering how Ermine kissed me, I kept remembering the times when we both spent together alone without Vaughen around.

To have thought that she started to like me not long ago…

…well last year…

But I wonder if Vaughen already knows about this. Maybe he does… or he dosent?

I spent the afternoon trying to get away from Vaughen. I didn't know how to face him, to actually steal her love interest, well I didn't want to! I didn't mean to… this just show how my pheromones work. Well I know I'm quite irresistible but to the extent that even my best friends girl like's me…

I headed to the only place where I thought it would be safe. The only place I hated the most. The place where I spend most of the time playing pranks on the students reading inside the quite calm library of Hogwarts.

I know Vaughen usually reads his books under the tree near the lake where the giant squid lives on Saturday's. So I thought that I might be safe just to hang around and kill a couple of hours inside the stupid book filled room. As I was entering the library and pass Madam Pince I heard a familiar unhitched voice behind the bookshelf and here I found myself in front of…


	8. Chapter Seven and One

Project fiction

**Neanmois Devoue**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simple a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**CHAPTER VII: The start of something 3.2**

_Her Circumstances_

"_Love doesn't just sit there like a stone; it has to be made, like bread, remade all the time, made new."_

It seems as though it was just yesterday. When I first met Scorpious Malfoy I wondered why I was attracted to him.

At first his best friend Vaughen caught my attention and got myself immensely obsessed with him because he was so mysterious and unique. But little did I know that I'd fall in love with the first person I actually met.

I first met Malfoy before we were to meet again in the Hogwarts train. His parents were my parent's friend, but there weren't a lot of chances to meet with them that much, especially when their only child Scorpious was a bit too hard to handle for them.

I was walking with my papa in Diagon alley, looking for a pet to keep me company while I'm away studying at Hogwarts. I didn't know that soon the mysterious boy I'd meet with the stupid weird mask was Scorpious Malfoy himself.

"Papa, I'd like to have a cat" I remember telling my father.

"Well Ermine darling, I thought an owl would be better. That way you could send us mail so we can keep in touch with you" he sweetly replied. I like how papa smiles. His dark blue eyes smile as well; his pale skin illuminates and brings brightness. I like how papa's hair is so platinum straight and his chubby hands are so soft and smooth.

While we were walking something caught papa's Attention and started to gaze at it obsessively, he had forgotten that I was with him and started to drift away and allured in a weird looking shop with a lot of old furniture and some featured valuable vases.

There was a boy running fast towards me, he was wearing a hideous mask on his face. His platinum silver hair was quite noticeable even under the mask he wore.

"Mum?" he shouted every now and then and suddenly entered the weird looking shop papa entered as well.

I entered the shop curiously. Inside was full of old furniture which seemed to age inside the very shop, it was as if it had been there for centuries.

There were weird things as well, I couldn't tell what they were, but there were weird things pendants jewelries and other basic things like odd water glasses. It was quite scary too.

Dad on the other hand was talking enthusiastically with the shop owner, they were chatting merrily that they haven't even notice me and the masked boy enter the shop. The odd boy was circling and kept walking then running every now and then. I manage to approach him.

"Hey" I said, this caught his attention as he tilted his head in my direction, of course the mask still on his face.

"Hello, have you seen my mum anywhere? She's blonde with beautiful green eyes! She looks somehow like you!" he said and started to stare at me consistently.

"Uhm… I don't think so. Maybe your mum's not inside here" I replied.

"I saw her enter here earlier, I don't know why she's not here right now" he said and shake his head. He was quite a weird boy.

"Don't you think this is quite an unusual place?" I asked. I looked around the place; it really does look weird and old as well.

"Yeah" he replied.

"Oh! What's this?" I said. I saw a dazzling ring with an oval red ruby in the middle. It was bright and sparkly; I just had to touch it, but was soon interrupted by a long slender hand.

"DON'T touch things here" he said enraged. I couldn't see his expression because of the stupid mask.

"A-alright…I-I'm sorry" I replied.

"Good, bye then, I'll go find mum" he said and hurriedly set out again but before he thoroughly disappeared I managed to speak out.

"Wait, can you take… your mask off Just for a second?" I said and hoped for an eager response, well maybe for him to take it out instantly.

"Why? Can't you see that I'm wearing it because I'm hiding something?" he replied. His tone kind of annoyed.

"But I'd like to recognize your face, just a peak will be fine" I replied and hoped.

Then slowly he took off his mask to reveal emerald green eyes with such soft looking lips. He was quite handsome and his platinum silver hair suited him so well. But there was also rather disturbing eyesight to see, a big pimple on the left side of his cheek…

"See the shame? Dad said if any of the girls saw it they'd instantly dislike me" he said and put his mask back on.

"Thank you… for showing that to me" I replied. That was funny; it was just a simple pimple in his left cheek. It doesn't even matter if he looked that good, though I know it was a bit disturbing to see his pimple but I knew that after his pimple phase is over he'd soon reveal the handsomeness in his promising face.

He started to set off and look for his mum

After the short encounter with the platinum haired boy I happen to have met a strange bushy haired girl along the way; that was after papa finally finished chatting with the shop owner.

I spotted her standing beside her mother who looked awfully busy piling tons of big hard bounded books outside Flourish and blotts. She was very strange, she stared straight ahead in the direction papa and I were going, she was also smiling and looked cheerful enough to have flown away with the birds.

Then I met the strange masked boy again, this time in the Hogwarts train compartment. But now he didn't wear his stupid mask, because the pimple had obviously disappeared, he looked really confident but a little annoyed; maybe annoyed by the person who sat opposite to him. T

he boy was a bookworm, for he piled tons of books on the right side of his seat and obviously not noticing any other person.

"Hey" said the platinum haired boy.

"Hi, c-can I share with the both of you? Everyone else's crammed" I said.

"Whatever" he replied

How rude I thought

I sat myself next to him as the other boy filled the seat next to him with the books he read. It was quite uncomfortable sitting with the person who seems to have forgotten about me. It was rude for I never forgot about him, I find him quite mysterious.

The other boy, the one who sat opposite of me kept glancing at me every now and then, I've manage to catch his secret glimpses for about 5 times, but it doesn't seem like he cared or so.

The three of us who sat in the crammed compartment all went to Slytherin house. The sorting hat was talking about me being sorted to Ravenclaw but I told it not to so in the end it sorted me in Slytherin, the house where mum was in when she was in Hogwarts. I didn't expect to be sorted with the platinum haired boy and the weird bookworm boy…

…and never thought that they'd become my best of friends…

I started going out with Vaughen, he just intrigued me a lot, and always put out airs and a big wall to hide his expressions. But when he's with me, he kind of loses the wall, as if I'm able to tore it down and see what Vaughen really is. He is quite childish, and he has such a wonderful captivating smile, his eyes look so seductive when he smiles to and the way he reads his book…

I only happen to notice this…

the way he reads his book is quite charming, very sexy, I don't know, it just is that way! He was also very handsome with all the black straight hair, some falling in front of his eyes covering one side, and the way he flips his hair, the way he shoves the fallen strands of hair from his eyes to the side and kind of like brushing it with his soft long hands. I could go on my entire life just to compliment all of Vaughen's beautiful habits and traits.

But there seemed to be someone who I really did find mysterious, more intriguing than Vaughen, I may have such a bad personality or so, but I'm quite drawn to people who are very mysterious.

I haven't quite embarked on my journey on discovering the wonderful world of Malfoy, the platinum haired boy who seem to have forgotten about our meeting. He was quite the popular type of guy, although he's quite rude at times and always boasted. But the thing he liked the most was Quidditch! He'd talked about almost every day with the same topic, Quidditch, Victor Krum, chuddly chaseys or something of the sort.

The weird feeling started when I was in my fourth year. Vaughen and I have been going out for about a year, it felt quite nice and surreal being around him and having to rely on him every now and then, but there's this feeling of remorse I have, something I really don't understand.

The three of us Vaughen, Malfoy and I have spent so many times together that I really don't know if I even know how to distinguish the feelings of love from friendship. Sometimes when I see Malfoy with another girl, especially with the Odette vela part girl who's in Gryffindor I feel quite jealous.

I have spent some times with Malfoy while Vaughen's not around. I usually look forward spending my time with him because unlike Vaughen he's always making me laugh, always the one who initiate's the talking, majority are about Quidditch, and he's such a comfortable person to be with, Vaughen is too, but not like Malfoy.

When Odette and Malfoy started going out I felt quite sad, as if my heart's being ripped out. When I see them together it's as if I want to melt and I always flinch. Is it because I like Malfoy? But that's not right… because I have Vaughen…

When Malfoy and Odette broke up because of an unknown reason, although rumor has it that it was because of Ebony, Malfoy's new self proclaimed biggest fan ever to have lived in this lifetime in the world etc.

Yeah ok

I'm quite grateful to the little lass!

I felt quite relieved and that I was prepared to comfort him. Before Christmas break began I ended my relationship with Vaughen, it didn't seem quite right to go on with the relationship when I felt like I didn't liked him like I do with Malfoy.

The worst part in all of this mayhem is that when I told Vaughen he didn't react. As usual, his emotionless face was up front and he just walked away. He didn't react like any other guy; he just kept quiet and distanced himself from me. It's as if he knew this was coming…

After 2 weeks of the faithful incident I gathered all my courage and ask Malfoy to accompany me in Hogsmeade. It was fun, I felt quite happy for the first time since I left Vaughen.

I even manage to give Malfoy the handmade mittens I made him, I made them pink by accident. I was trying to bewitch it, to make it green and put the snitch patch on, but in the end it turned out pink. I didn't have time to remake it again, as the incantation was permanent. So I had to give him that or else I'd regret it… again…

"Thanks" Malfoy said. His face bewildered.

"Sure, I-I mean… that's what friends are for… right?" I replied nervously.

I was happy, that it felt quite nice to have him single and have myself single. Maybe after our 4th year things will work out well in the coming years… I hope so…

I really do


	9. Chapter Eight

Project fiction

**Neanmois Devoue**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simple a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**CHAPTER VIII: The feeling of being loved 1.1**

_Her circumstances_

"_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."_

"It's weird, you're outside today" I said. I already mastered Vaughen's daily schedule. He's often out during Saturday's reading outside. Maybe he likes to breathe the fresh air once in a while, I like doing that too.

"Yeah" he mumbled.

He's quite emotionless as always

How can one be like this?

Speechless

No fears

No obsessions

No inner drive or anything.

But maybe that's what I like about him.

"W-well I'll just blend in here and… keep quiet" I said hiding my face in a book. I leaned on the tree opposite to him, so as to not distract him if I sat next to him. And why would I sit next to him anyways? That'd be just weird.

It felt awkward, but quite happy to be with Vaughen. It's everything I need to experience to have a perfect day. I just have to stop thinking about the incident I saw last time, Ermine and Vaughen.

I mean they're already over, Ermine and Vaughen, so I think I have hope, at least that's what I think. We both have a lot in common, the best thing about him is that he's a challenge to me, he's intelligent and open minded. I like being challenged. Maybe I'd like to crash that wall he's been putting.

"Ss-sorry to interrupt… but I'I just wanted to thank you, for the other day, when I passed out" I said unconsciously. Oh no I did it again, I keep bothering him. If this continues he'd hate me.

"Ok" he mumbled still focused on his reading.

"R-really… thanks" I said.

"Have you finished your work, with Malfoy?" he bothered to ask. Now that's new, Vaughen Asking me questions. This feels nice; this may be a start of a beautiful conversation.

"N-not yet I haven't seen him for a while. I want to finish it, but it's just terrible, there's just a lot of things going on" I replied.

"You like that Teddy Lupin?" he asked. Now this is weird, maybe he's getting jealous? No, I'm thinking too much. But I wonder why he asks things bluntly… he's so straight forward.

"No! I mean he's such a close friend, kind of like family already. He's just confused right now" I hastily said.

"You should stay away from guys, you're always on the top chart of the gossip list" he said, but he never looks at me when he spoke. He's still looking at his big book and looks like he's immersed in reading. As if we weren't having this conversation at all, wow.

"I'm not really that close to guys, just my cousins and Ted because he's like family" I argued back.

"You should look for Malfoy, Finish your business with him as soon as possible" he replied.

"Huh… alright then" I said.

"Right now, I think he's somewhere near. He's been avoiding me lately, I don't know why though; you keep him company… at least keep Ebony away from him" he said.

Then he started to gather all his books, bewitch them in an awesome way, I have to learn that spell too, and soon all his books were floating alongside him, it was so cool how he walked.

I just like him, but to think that Ermine left this poor guy's heart broken into pieces…

After He left I went to the library then I heard a weird sort of tumbling sound not far away, I got curious and went to the scene where I found Malfoy covered with books.

I had time to recognize who he was because of his outstanding platinum hair; no one can mistake him from anyone else he's the only one with a unique obnoxious hair style in Hogwarts, including his platinum silver hair.

"What are you doing here" I said in a tone of surprise. He never really liked the library.

"Mind your own business, and don't help me" he replied pulling himself and shoving all the fallen books away from his body.

"Alright, alright" I said and started to walk past him. But then again, I should follow Vaughen's advice and finish the project as soon as possible before more rumors come up.

I'd hate to see myself in a situation where people would think I'm going out with Malfoy. That would definitely kill my chances of getting closer to Vaughen. And so I went back and followed Malfoy.

"Why are you following me? Are some kind of stalker now?" he said pissed off.

"No, well we haven't had time to really finish the project. So would you like to continue? So the sooner we finish the faster we'd be apart" I replied. I hope I convinced him.

"For the first time, you sound agreeable" he said and seems to have a wicked smile on his face. Now that's a bit unusual.

"Then would you like to meet later before dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah whatever, let's just finish it quick so you can't bother me in the near future" he said.

"Then let's think of Theories, I already made the introduction" I said and sat opposite to him. We sat at the very end of the library, the place near where they keep the forbidden books.

It was quite ghastly and weird; the place seemed deserted and malevolent. Maybe it's because of the books, I have handled with some of the creepy books they keep there, and one almost bit my arm off.

Malfoy's feet were placed on the desk which revealed a very extravagant shoe. Hmp! rich brat! That must've cost thousands, maybe 10-20 galleons?

"Ok, then I'll bring the books, you bring the plant later. For now here are some of the theories I've thought off lately" and shoved him the parchment I always bring and make as a bookmark inside my books, that way I'd be able to write when an idea ignites.

"Hey, you're a girl right?" he asked. He eyed me carefully as is trying to really discover my true gender. How can I NOT be a girl?! How rude.

"Of course I am are you blind?" I replied angrily. It's true I am 100% feminine, but in some other way, not that girlish.

"Maybe, it's just that your looks are deceiving" he said. He chuckled while I scowled.

"You're just superficial" I shot back.

"Have you ever felt like… well… you see, what if your best friend's guy likes you, but you don't kind of like him the way he likes you. But you don't know if you like him" he said. This is strange, Malfoy in a dilemma?!

Malfoy asking me a question?!

Malfoy asking me for advice?!

"Well… I don't know, but don't you think you have to find out first if you like your best friend's girl or guy or whatever? Getting to know your feelings first is a priority" I said. That was an easy question.

"Oh" he mumbled and seemed lost in thought.

"Now this is strange. Are you in some sort of a dilemma huh?" I asked curiously. He flinched.

"Nah" he denied. Of course he flinching gave himself away, so it's probably a lie.

"Yeah then let's stop talking about this then" I said.

"Hey" said a feminine voice. It was Ermine who seem to be in a good mood. She was more beautiful today; it was as if this was her first time dolling up. I wonder why.

"Oh…I-I-its Y-you" said Malfoy stammering. He was panicking for some reason, now something's smell fishy!

"Yeah, I see your discussing your project with Rose. This is new, starting to have a new study habit?" she said. Her voice softly ringing in my ears, she reminded me of a description of a goddess I once read in a book.

Their voices would ring gently in your ears, their presence intimidate you, if encountered you'd feel light and mesmerized.

"Yeah, Ss-sorry we have to get going" said Malfoy. And then he did the most unexpected thing, he grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me out of my seat. He never let go of my arm and I found myself walking side by side with him, I caught a glimpse of Ermine while I looked behind, she was quite sad but at the same time cheerful.

Now I don't really get that! But I hope she can give me my books back later, if she doesn't I'll hate her more.

"Hey, let go off me already!!! Shesh! It hurts your squeezing my arms" I protested.

He finally let go. I was preoccupied about thinking whether Ermine would bother to get all of my books that I'd left in the library that I lost track of what was currently happening.

I found myself with Malfoy near Hagrid's hut. It was getting a bit late as the sky was clear of the sun and the clouds seem to disappear, it was twilight. We both sat in a nearby stone bench, which was very dirty that I had to use my handkerchief to cover a part for me to sit.

The bench was positioned near a strange looking tree, it was bent sideways and the leaves were of color blue. It's already autumn, turning winter already but this tree still has its leaves. And what's worse is that it has blue leaves!

"What's the matter with you? You've been acting strange lately" I finally said breaking the awkward silence that was surrounding us. It was quite chilly; it was cold.

"Why Am I stuck with you know" he said remarking.

"How is it my fault?" I argued.

"Urgh!" he said and sighed loudly. He sat a few inches away and noticed that his gaze was focused on the ground.

"I don't know what's happening but I think you've been avoiding Ermine…And Vaughen" I muttered.

"How do you know that? About Vaughen?" he asked curiously. He lifted his face and found myself being looked at a pair of emerald green eyes. They were fascinating, his eye's I mean. But other than that he's not quite my type.

"He told me stupid! Now what's the issue! You better start talking, after all you've already drag me here" I said demandingly. It's true! Now how much time will I waste, not to mention the fact that I'm freezing to death. I don't want to stay in the Hospital wing again, not if Ebony comes by and ruins my healthy recovery.

"Ermine likes me… more than a friend" he confessed. He stared at the ground for a moment; I felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment of having admitted it to me. Then he looked at me again. This time I found him a bit intimidating.

This quite shocked me first Vaughen now his Best friend? What is Ermine playing at? Is she really this cruel?

I should take that nice mask off her once! Hurting Malfoy's best friend, well he doesn't really care much about Vaughen's life but then dumping him for his best friend? Wait… is it because Malfoy lured her? Maybe tricked her into liking him? I don't know…

"Hey! You! You're smart right? Tell me how to sort things out. I just don't know what to do, but now I know that my Pheromones do work seriously well" he said and half-smiled.

"This is no joke right? Well, if you really like Ermine the way she likes you Vaughen should understand, his your best friend right? But if you end up with Ermine that'll be double crossing Vaughen" I said, Still thinking of what to advise Malfoy. Hell, I'm thinking of helping Malfoy, what am I exactly doing?

"You're not helping, you're confusing me more" he said shaking his head.

"Well… first things first… Do you LIKE her in a special way?" I asked curiously. He shrugged. It was as if he had Goosebumps or whatsoever and then he replied.

"Well… I don't think so, I like her yeah, but no more than a friend" he replied calmly.

"Then there's no problem" I said.

"But if I don't go out with her, that'll be like hurting Vaughen right? Because he still likes her then if he knows that I dumped her he'll be angry. And that'll be like hurting him too right?" he said.

He's got a point but…

"No! But going out with a girl you don't like is insane! The truth hurts but still it's the TRUTH. Don't be stupid Malfoy. You still like Odette right?! What would she think?" I suddenly said. Oh no! I shouldn't have mentioned Odette now! I'm so stupid sometimes…

"I don't really mind her right now. Let's just focus. This is frustrating" he said.

Oh no! If things go on unsolved then we won't be able to finish the project in time! That'll earn me a failing mark!

NOOOOOO!

And there's this mess I'm in with Ted, well there's really no problem about that because I know he'd soon make up with Victoire, but what about Malfoy?! Stupid guy and his stupid problems! And why does it all have to be connected to Vaughen?!!!!

"Why do these things happen" I finally said and sighed.

"You said it. I really want to cool my head off!" he replied.

And then he stood up grabbed me gently by the arm again, and started to walk. After a few minutes of cold wind slapping us hard in our faces we finally arrived at the destination he wanted to go to, the Quidditch pitch!

I should've known! It was Saturday, so there won't be students allowed to hang around and practice, especially at this time of the day.

"What are we doing here?" I asked curiously. Is he going to show off? As if I'm going to be impressed.

"Well, I wanted to cool my head off, so I wanted to fly a bit." He said sounding cheerful all of a sudden.

"But why bring me here? You could've left me" I curiously replied.

"I don't know, Unconscious" he mumbled.

"Well you just watch the magnificent me fly and let yourself be awed" he a loud and smirked.

He used the schools available broomsticks, which were quite old, but when he rode one it was as if it was an updated broom swooshing fast. I have watched Emily and Albus and James fly, but I have never seen Malfoy fly like this, when he fly's there alone in the Pitch he looks so cool. Just for today!

"You're afraid of heights right?" he said mockingly.

"I'm already passing my limit shivering! If you happen to know it's quite cold out here!" I said. He wanted me to fly, could he have not noticed that I was wearing very little, with a dropping 13 degrees with just a long-sleeved shirt and feeble jeans.

Then he threw his jacket, which landed on top of my head. It smelled quite good no doubt an expensive perfume. It's so weird having Malfoy let me use his jacket. It was a black leathered jacket; it was warm and big for me too since it almost reached up to my knees. There were two pockets located at the side of the jacket and a hood at the back.

"You can keep that, I don't want any Half blood stains on it" he grinned.

Now that was rude! I shouldn't have jump to conclusions.

"Now that you have my warm expensive jacket I think you're ready to fly now" he said and no sooner a broom came zooming in and after seconds I found myself floating in the air slowly.

It was quite a unique experience, I haven't flown since first year, let's just say I don't like flying that much, but I like watching other people fly. It was also scary, yet somehow fun.

"Not bad, but you have to be better than that, haven't you read books that can give you tips for good flying?" he said zooming fast and flying lightly.

"Yeah" I replied. It's a lie though; I'm not really interested in flying.

"Then prove me right, that you're the best in the whole school, that you're better than me at flying" he said and smirked.

It was the first time that I had experienced such fun and anxiety both at the same time. I don't know why but this strange Malfoy who's confused right now is nice and approachable.

He seems to have forgotten about our past fights. I like this new Malfoy, but there's no chance in hell that we'll be good friends, but just for a day, I'll spend my time with Malfoy. Just for today, I'd lend him a hand by accompanying him, because just for a day I'll let Malfoy be my

…friend


	10. Chapter Nine

Page 7 of 7

Project fiction

**Neanmois Devoue**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simple a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**CHAPTER IX: The feeling of Unusuality 1.2**

_His circumstances_

"_Love is a promise; love is a souvenir, once given never forgotten, never let it disappear."_

This is the weirdest day I've ever had! First Ermine confesses her hidden feelings for me, and then I decided to ignore Vaughen. What's worse is that I'm hanging around with the most hated girl in school, well for me; I mean look at all that bushy red hair! And all this witty stuff and superiority she emits drives me crazy. And I don't even know why I brought her with me in the first place.

I should've left her, now I'm taking second thoughts!

AH!

And I even told her the Ermine thing! What if she tells Vaughen? Then I should just blackmail her…

"Malfoy, I want to go down!" shouted Weasel. She looked like she was going to throw up, yuck.

"Oh, and I thought you were exceptionally talented. Since you've always been on top, why not STAY at top" I said mocking her and giving her a devious smile. Ha! I just love torturing Weasel girl.

"Just shut up! Really I can't take it anymore! And it's freezing out here!!!" she said. Well it is getting a bit dark right now. But how can she freeze with my warm jacket on? Is this girl nut?

"Alright, Alright" I replied and zoomed fast to help her get down from the air. I'm really going nuts, now I'm helping her down?!

"Thanks" she replied weakly.

"Yeah, you go back inside, and don't mention this!" I said trying to keep my cool, if she finds out I'm worried about her blabbering about the Ermine thing, especially in front of Vaughen she'll turn the tables and blackmail me instead.

"No! It's ok, we'll both go together" she replied. I noticed that she avoided eye-contact, I wonder why. But well it doesn't really matter it as if I want to look at her eyes anyway.

"Huh? Are you crazy? You want to wait for me?" I grinned.

"Well, you know, Vaughen said I should keep you company right and what about ebony? I haven't seen him for a while though" she said trying to suppress laugh and unfortunately let a small feeble cough.

"I think you're really sick right now, Shesh talk about a fragile body! Alright we'll both get inside but then you head straight to Pompfrey. And don't get to close I might catch one" I said. She nodded.

"Hey Malfoy, I haven't seen you around lately, what have you been up to?" said Malcolm who was sitting in the usual place we all sit in the common room. As usual he was sitting with Henry and Sarah and to my horror… Ermine AND VAUGHEN! What do I do?!

What do I do?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?

"H-h-hey" I manage to say but I didn't have the courage to look at them and sat myself next to Malcolm. Which I don't usually do, well which I DON'T REALLY do, I've just started to.

"Hello Malfoy! So have you finished your project? The deadline's near" said Ermine smiling earnestly.

"O-oh…T-that yeah, were about to finish!" I lied. Weasel and I haven't even started yet.

"Hey have you heard about the latest gossip? Ted and Victoire are back again!" said Sarah, she was excited about the gossip, is it really that relevant?

"Yeah and who cares?" said Malcolm rolling his eyes. He never liked Ted Tonks from the beginning because he liked Victoire so he loathes Ted.

"Well I do, now rumor has it Ted dumped The Weasley girl poor thing. She even got herself sick today and missed almost all the morning classes. She's in the hospital wing" said Sarah. She smirked and eyed on Malcolm who also smirked.

Uh-oh… I think that's my fault.

Stupid weak girl!

It's her fault for not having a good resistance to the cold, I mean she's weak! She's just mentally warped than I am!

"Really Well I'll just visit her later, I still have her books. The one she left in the library" said Ermine who sounded cheerful. Girls are so weird I really don't know what they're all thinking!

This is just insane!

I almost forgot the books she'd left! That contains most of the things she'd finish up to now. But it's too embarrassing to ask it from Ermine, and I don't want to have a solo conversation with her who knows what she'll do next, first the kiss then what?!

No offense she's a beautiful girl just really not my type.

"I'll take it to her, you give me the books" said Vaughen. Everyone looked surprised at his sudden remark. Even he got Sarah to shut up which was a very difficult thing to do! Maybe now she's thinking about some stupid ideas like Vaughen liking Rose or something.

Ha!

That would be so not true. He's still hung up from his last relationship right?! Well that's what I think…

"Oh that's alright, you don't have to waste your time and they're all really heavy" replied Ermine, she looked calm and serene, not a hint of jealousy or amusement on her face.

"I know they're heavy, just hand them over to me" he shot back.

See!

He still cares for Ermine, thinking that it'll be too heavy for her to carry.

Well now I just have to think of how to get to the Hospital wing without anybody noticing me, talk to the weasel and… I hate to say this but I have to start on the project, the deadline is near, 2 days! If I fail, my dad's going to let Ebony marry me!!!

Or worse, cut my allowance? Then how am I supposed to buy the new speed bolt 3000?!

After Transfiguration I headed out for the hospital wing, skillfully hiding so that no one would notice. Crunching every now and then when I heard the feeblest sound, in fact I almost looked liked a serial killer!

Well, it is kind of weird, now I know how Ebony's been sneaking on me; she must have experienced this as well. Now I wonder, Ebony has stopped stalking me for some reason.

Well all for the better! It's like a dream come true.

As I walked silently a ringing melodic voice echoed from behind.

"We can both go and visit her" It was Ermine.

Crap

Crap

Crap

Hell…

I ghastly hid in a pillar; maybe she didn't see me at all?

I turned around and found no one there, was it my imagination toying with my mind?

Have I gone mad?

Then I caught Two shadows on the left side of the pillars, a conversation was occurring; it was Ermine and Vaughen arguing about something.

I silenced myself, trying to suppress my loud breathing, and followed their conversation. They were talking about visiting Weasel.

No

Not right now! What if they stay late? Then I won't have time to get what I need! Really, and they call themselves my best friends…

"Well? Can I come with you???" said Ermine trying to be cute to Vaughen. At least that was I thought of, well I couldn't really know since Ermine's voice is always cute, alluring, and almost melodic in a way that she sounded to sing rather than talk.

"No" he bothered to say. Vaughen's such a man with few words. I could tell that he looked as expressionless and cold as always.

"But, it'll be fun if there'll be more people right? At least the two of us!" she replied curtly.

"Were not the only ones who'll visit her, she has her friends from Gryffindor" he said coldly.

"Oh Alright you win! You always win when we argue" she playfully replied.

Is she flirting? Or is she really like that? Well I don't really know, I've been with Ermine for 5 years, been her best friend but never really understood her much. What kind of a friend am I?

"Go back now" he bothered to say. I haven't notice the floating books beside Vaughen. Its looks kind of stupid but cool. Yeah if it's Vaughen then it's cool, but if it were Weasel then it'll look pathetic!

Ermine went back to the Girls dormitory; this gave me a chance to follow Vaughen quietly. Although I doubt that he won't notice my presence, the guy's such a weirdo, a psychic! But still I'm heading to the same direction as he was, I haven't got all day, I just have to finish at least a part of the project, 2 days!!!

When Vaughen finally reached the Hospital wing and sat himself next to the unconscious sleeping weasel I hid myself behind Pompfrey's large desk. Good thing she wasn't around, it's kind of fishy that she hasn't been around lately! Well at least her bed was a bit close, a bed apart away from Pompfrey's desk.

"Hey" said Rose who finally woke up. She looked dead tired, fragile, sick, and translucent?! But she didn't look that bad, hell no, what am I thinking? Of course she always looks bad. Maybe I'm just a little disappointed that she didn't look worse.

"Your books, from the library" Vaughen said.

"Thank you! Now I can add more details and update the theories for the project" she said lively. What's so fun about doing the project?

"You're still not finished yet? And I thought you could challenge me in this project" Vaughen said.

"R-really Do you see me as your competition?" asked stupid Weasel. By the tone of her voice it sounded like she was energetic, liked, she liked the fact that Vaughen saw her as competition.

Is she an idiot or what?

Who'd want to challenge the guy who has a pictographic memory, with just one look he'd instantly memorize and stack it forever in his brain?!

Of course no one knew that Vaughen was like that, He's like a walking scanner, or a walking Xerox machine, I don't know.

"You're the only one who's always trying hard to snatch the title of the best in Hogwarts" he said, still cold. His eyes fixed on the empty bed next to her.

"O-oh! Then I have to really work hard on this project!" she said sounding alive. As if she wasn't sick anymore.

GIRLS! All of them are so so so weird!

"Yeah, good night" said Vaughen and started to head out for the exit. Man this is hard, I have to silently crawl under the first bed while the weasel cheerfully smiled and hugged all the books Vaughen brought her. How sheepish! How low can she get?

"Hey you!" I mumbled under the first bed. She looked around and found no one. She looked panicked, and then finally saw me under the bed. Her face went from Frightened to disgust. No anticipation? Good.

Well it really is creepy…

"What are doing Malfoy?!" she demanded. I straitened myself up and sat on the bed I was crawling under.

"Are you… ok now? Do you feel better" I asked. I wonder why I'm asking this to her.

"Yeah, what is it?" she asked. She rolled her eyes and looked annoyed. I should be the one who's annoyed!

"Well, now that you're sick, and the deadline is not far… 2 days! I thought that I should at least do my part" I said. I can't believe I'm saying this!

I constantly reminded myself the A-L-L-O-W-A-N-C-E, ALLOWANCE, allowance…

"Wow, I mean… this is great! You finally started to appreciate how important this project is for me!" she said cheerfully. She beamed, it looked like there were white lights emitting from her, making her glow.

"Whatever just tell me what I need to do" I said and sighed.

"Ok! You see this book you st-"

"ROSE!" bellowed a voice. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer, this is such a pain.

"Not again!"

I crawled down under the bed and at the other side of the desk, the part that doesn't show, good thing the desk is large and all covered with stupid medicines and stuff.

"I've missed you! You've been neglecting us and yourself!" said Prince Girl. She's so annoying.

"Hello" said James potter. O hell its potter boy here.

Great now it does feel like hell in here, all the demons are meeting just Satan, Albus

"Oh… Hello James! What a surprise to see you here… with EMILY" said Weasel.

"Now don't jump to conclusions! I'm your cousin right?!" he replied sparingly. Is he stupid? He's like a walking see through glass; it's so obvious that he fancies Vaughen's cousin. Ewe

"Yeah right" Weasel said.

I don't have much time!

Stupid Weasel!

I started making weird noises and hisses to catch their attention, maybe this way she'll remember that I even exist and that I'm here!

"Oh what's that sound?" asked Prince Girl.

"OHH! No nothing! Well you both better get going, it's getting late! If Madam Pompfrey catches you here you'll all have a wonderful trip to detention" said Weasel.

"Ok then, you take care ok?!" said Emily and went out with Eldest potter who looked nervous.

"Shesh! You keep forgetting I'm here!!!" I bellowed.

"I'm sorry! Well here you take this, read it too! And here's the book! Don't worry I'll be out in no time" she replied eagerly.

"Fine then, you get some sleep you stupid weak girl" I said.

Her books really are heavy! And not to mention Slughorn's as well! But then another interruption…

I heard a weird skipping sound, footsteps but definitely skipping, I probably knew who she was…

Someone worse

Much much worse than Prince Girl and Potter

…Worse than Vaughen…

ERMINE!

Is there no end to this?

"O-oh! Good E-evening" said weasel.

I hid myself again behind the stupid overly large desk. Pompfrey's being lazy! She's been out to much!

"Hello! I wanted to visit you with Vaughen but he told me not to!" she said sounding cheerful.

And accidentally…. I dropped the books…

hell no…


	11. Chapter Ten

Project fiction

**Neanmois Devoue**

_Fan fiction by: Chryszm_

_This is solely a fan fiction made due to addictiveness to the Harry potter Series book, I of course do not own the series, but simple a fan who loves to write and have been inspired by J.K. Rowling's story._

**CHAPTER X: Mixed Feelings**

_Her circumstances_

"_Let the lover be disgraceful, crazy, and absent-minded.  
Someone sober will worry about events going badly.  
Let the lover be."_

It feels kind of awkward when I'm alone with James potter. I often think of Albus, and not James. I know they're brothers and that they differ from each other too, but I can't help but think about him while I'm with his elder brother.

It kind of feels unusual, to always hang around with the one you don't really like. James was always there for when since way back then, but I think of him as my elder brother. He often helps me out, it's because he's such a kind guy.

But I don't know if I feel something for him…

"Emily!" said James.

He was helping me out with some moves in the air. I'm really happy to play Quidditch and be around the potter brothers. The only reason why I entered myself and trained hard to get into the Quidditch team was when Albus and I were in our second year; this was because I wanted to spend more time with Albus. Little did I know that the attraction I felt when we were in our second year would develop unintentionally and cause myself to like him…

Love him

"Oh, sorry James!" I replied.

I've had enough flying for a while, I constantly remember him every day. I know I'm kind of a little late right now because he already has Joelle who often shows up at practice now.

"You just rest alright" he marked.

"James! I've been looking for you! I wanted to borrow your notes in transfiguration! I was feeling ill this morning" voiced Odette.

It was obvious that she was constantly pestering James every now and then because EVERYBODY knows, even Scorpious, her ex, that She LIKES JAMES POTTER! While James here is the only dense guy who hasn't notice yet!

How I wished that he could just snap, turn his head and notice Odette since she's driving me crazy. She also thinks I'm her competition, competition for winning James. As if James likes me more than a friend! Jeez

"Why don't you borrow your friend Jessie or Jonnie something's notes, the one you always hang around with? And Stop bothering me" he voiced back. He looked annoyed, too annoyed since he had his brows knitted so close.

"Well she wasn't listening" she insisted. Odette rolled her eyes, Duh, as if any of Odette's friends listen in class, they all just talk about stuff, shoes in particular.

"Well I didn't listen too" replied James. Of course that's a lie since his best subject is transfiguration.

"Hey James come here for a second" shouted Albus. I felt a kind of big lumpy feeling inside my chest; it kind of weighs a lot. I couldn't look at Albus's face, because I'm scared of what kind of facial expression he'll give if I look up and met his gaze.

It felt quite lonely without Rose watching me around; she's stuck in the Hospital wing with a cold. But I wonder how she got that, I mean she hasn't been sick since back then when we all went out in our first year with our pajamas on to celebrate the news of Gryffindor having won the Quidditch cup!

"Hey! Want to go and visit Rose later?" asked James who suddenly emerged from behind.

I suppose he finally had the time to finished arguing with Odette, usually it takes him about an hour just to get Odette out of the picture.

"That's a great idea!" I replied eagerly.

He smiled and then winced.

I wonder why?

After walking in silence for a while I felt him tense up a little and turned his face towards me to speak.

"About tomorrow… want to go and buy early Christmas gifts the seasons coming near!" He suddenly said. He looked nervous somehow.

"Yeah, I'd love that!" I replied.

My response seems to have made him relax.

After practice James and I both headed straight to the Hospital wing to visit Rose. But before we reached the room I hear Rose whispering, as if talking with somebody but when we arrived I found Rose alone sitting upright in her bed looking surprised to see us.

Weird…

"ROSE!" I bellowed.

"I've missed you! You've been neglecting us and yourself!" I continued. I really miss her so much. I hugged her tightly, kind of choking her in an unintentional way. She smiled back and kissed my cheeks while he waved her hand to James.

"Hello" said James. He grinned at the sight of his cousin lying in bed in the hospital wing.

"Oh… Hello James! What a surprise to see you here… with EMILY" she said eying on us suspiciously. She put a deep emphasis in the word EMILY, my name.

"Now don't jump to conclusions! I'm your cousin right?!" he replied sparingly.

"Yeah right" shot Rose back and rolled her eyes.

"Oh what's that sound?" I asked.

There were weird hissing noises coming from somewhere near.

I turned and looked around, trying to find out where the weird hissing noises came from but without luck.

"OHH! No nothing! Well you both better get going, it's getting late! If Madam Pompfrey catches you here you'll all have a wonderful trip to detention" said Rose who stammered a lot. She suddenly looked nervous, as if she were hiding something.

I wonder…

"Ok then, you take care ok?!" I replied. I decided to ignore her bizarre expression and gave her a peck on the cheek and went out with James.

As soon as we went out and headed back to the common room we both spotted Ermine Abott who was the famous beautiful Slytherin girl heading her way to the Hospital wing, her long hair bouncing as if it were as light as a feather.

She looked like she was dancing instead of walking and the perfume she had was overflowing in the air, today she smelled of strawberry. Her favorite scent was always vanilla, I wonder why she changed it?

I doubt she'd go in the hospital wing to visit Rose. Or will she?

Lately I've been thinking too much! Of course she won't!

"So see you tomorrow then?!" interrupted James.

"Yeah" I replied but not looking at him, he seems to turn his face towards me a lot. I wonder why, I mean it's not that I have a disgusting face but he's been really, and I mean really, been focused on looking at my face lately.

Maybe I have a pimple or something; I'll look at it in the mirror later.

"Hey morning" said a familiar voice which belonged to James potter.

I notice that he's a bit prepared for today. He wore a brown hazel jacket which matched his eyes and the Gryffindor Scarf around his neck. His jeans were of dark blue and his hair still messy as if he's just flown over the Quidditch pitch and finished practice. He looked quite happy.

"Hey!" I beamed at him. His happiness was quite contagious.

"Shall we?" asked James. I nodded.

We headed for the gate and the next thing we knew we were both walking in the alley. There were already a lot of students starting to buy their Christmas presents for everyone, Christmas break was coming near; about 2 more weeks I think. James and I both stopped first at the best shop ever, the Quidditch Supplies.

We both went and stall some time looking at the wonderful new brooms which were dead expensive; I'm certain that when Malfoy gets a load of these he'd instantly buy it, rich brat!

"Do you want to get something to drink?" James whispered. He seems charming today, every now and then he'd accompany me and assist me. I've never seen this side of him this is so surprising.

"Okay!" I said. And we both went out and grab some drinks at the Three Broomsticks.

Time seemed to pass by quickly that I found myself heading back to Hogwarts; my hands full of shopping bags, James as well. I happen to have a lot of fun today; it's been long since I've felt this way.

"This was quite fun" I told James who almost dropped one of his bags.

"R-really? D-do you think so?" he asked as he straightened himself.

"Yeah!" I replied and smiled at him.

I don't know why but I seem to be appreciated when I'm with James. It's as if I'm sharing the burden with him, lessening the pain…

"You know, it's nice to see you happy again" he said.

"Why?" I curiously asked.

"Well, last week in Quidditch practice it seemed like you were about to die any minute. You were drained out of energy, but now…" he said looking at me and showing me his wonderful famous James potter smile which he only showcased during Quidditch matches.

"Y-yeah R-right" I replied. I don't know why but suddenly I feel like I'm getting intimidated.

Intimidated by James

"Sometimes when you want to forget things, you have to remember them. That way you'd forget about them. Like when we remember something then forget it again the next morning? It's easy as that" said James.

"So to forget I must remember? Isn't that well… unpractical? Because that way you'd be able to feel the angst or whatever sentiment you don't or you felt… once" I replied unsure of what I was really trying to say.

"But isn't it better to get over the sentiment? Because once you've felt it again it won't be painful like the first time you'd felt it" he happily replied.

I thought of Albus, and again the pain in my chest was excruciating. It was a chance I could've taken, a mistake I could've repaired in some way but now that I reminisce about it…

It hurts more!

"I see you've started to follow my advice" he said eyeing on me.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" I instantly replied.

"Well, doesn't matter as long as it makes you feel better" he said. And then the most shocking thing occurred…

He showed me his smiling face and made my heart forget all the things about Albus. All the mistakes I've committed and all the bad things that have occurred, it was as if they instantly disappeared.

"Emily, I had a great time. Well, I always have a great time when I hang out with you" James suddenly said.

"Oh yeah you too" I replied. Then he gave me one of his shopping bags, it was a small package, a bit flat.

"Here, it's my early Christmas present" he said.

"Wow, but isn't it a bit too early? Why don't you just give it to me like you always do at Christmas Eve?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I don't want my sister to get jealous" he said and gave me a peck on the cheek. This made me feel stiff, unmovable as if rooted to the ground, surprised, curious, embarrassed, intimidated, played at, and SHOCKED!

Very

Very

Very

Very

… Shocked

"See you" he said shifting all of the bags in one hand freeing his other hand and waved at me.

He's so tall and handsome that whatever he wore, whatever he did was always charming. But I can't believe he actually gave me a peck on the cheek!!! Especially in a crowded place, here at the entrance gate, with a lot of onlookers!

He left me bewildered awed etc.

Mixed feelings; I mean he never did that to me. He almost kissed me last year but that was by accident.

Now it happened!!!!!!!!!!!!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I'm sorry but I haven't thought of posting a Vaughen point of view story, to keep some mystery :D. Well just for now, I haven't thought of writing in his perspective. Maybe if I were to write one we'd be staring at a blank page because he doesn't express himself well , or like mechanical instructions, like "we met then said our goodbyes etc", not very detailed! Thanks for the correction! And for the Review! And to everybody as well! Gracias!


	12. XI: The tendancy to react 1

CHAPTER XI: The tendency to react 1.1

_Her circumstances_

_"__Those who love deeply never grow old; they may die of old age, but they die young.__"_

"Ermine" I said. She looked stunning as usual. But I'm curious of the reason why she's here; I mean were not really the best of friend now are we?

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"It's just a cold so it's not much, Madam Pompfrey told me I can leave for tomorrow" I replied.

"Listen Rose, Can you do me a favor?" she asked and sat herself at the empty bed where Malfoy once sat.

"Y-yeah ok. If it's not difficult to do" I said sounding unsure.

"You see… I like Malfoy" she bluntly confessed. Ok!? This is very unusual. We're really not that close and all of the sudden she confesses to me as if we've been friends for years!!!! But I already knew that, Malfoy already told me!

"Oh" I said pretending to be shocked.

"I see you're shocked" she replied. Wow she bought it!

"W-well… K-kind of" I said still acting.

"I haven't seen him for a while because he's distancing himself, and well… I just wanted to talk to him" she said now sounding very sad as if I needed to pity her. I still hate her for breaking poor Vaughen's heart, but at the same time I'm grateful she's not Vaughen's girlfriend no more!

"And?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, will you bring him in the Library? That's where Vaughen and I'll be staying for a couple of hours to finish the project" she said.

Well as much as I want to I really don't want to be involved in any of Malfoy's business, especially now that I know Malfoy's avoiding her. But on second thought…

"Alright then" I replied almost instantaneously. If she's bringing Vaughen with her I might as well try my luck tomorrow and get a bit closer to him; the more meetings, the more chances of getting to know each other.

Next day I met Malfoy outside the Hospital wing leaning on the hideous big door, looking handsome as he always did but I'm not really attracted to his kind. He was holding the plant in one hand and holding the scrolls of parchment on the other hand. I couldn't tell him that we were to meet with Vaughen and Ermine in the Library; he only knew that we were going to the library to look at his currently finished work. Once we got there he instantly saw Ermine who was seated beside Vaughen in the 2nd row of the seats distracted by Vaughen who was miraculously talking face to face with someone. It's kind of envious…

"Let's look for another place" said Malfoy sounding nervous. I too felt like leaving after witnessing such a scene but a part of me wanted to fight for it, a part of me at least had some hope.

"Oh Rose!" said Ermine who now glanced her way and waved frantically at me and Malfoy, who seem to have decided to pretend not to have noticed anything. That was very childish of him; is this guy really popular with the girls?! I mean look how stupid he acts! He's just looks, and Quidditch, just physical strength and no mental powers, what a useless guy!

"Hey" said Vaughen sounding a bit surprised. Well I thought he sounded surprised, but still he's so emotionless even when he was talking with Ermine a while ago. But still… he talked face to face with someone, which he never does.

"Fancy you both meeting here" I said. It was obvious that Ermine and I planned it all out. The next thing I knew the four of us were seated in the chairs, Malfoy opposite Ermine and I fortunately opposite to Vaughen.

We went on to mind our own business for about an hour, Vaughen immensely obsessed with his project discussion with Ermine who looked stressed out of all the detailing and taking notes of Vaughen's comments on the current plant project while Malfoy and I were both staring at the parchment and the plant. We were both, I think, bothered by the sight in front of us.

"Hey you finalize everything. I think I did my part well you just finish this alright? I have Quidditch practice" Malfoy said and started to get up from his seat. It's true that the project is finished, I am disgustingly satisfied by the work he has done! At least he used his brain once, the details written on the parchment were very useful both critical and analytical. And the only thing to do was to test it on the plant and Viola! But Quidditch practice? C'mon now Malfoy with a bad weather?! It's raining cats and dogs outside Hogwarts, not to mention the snow, so it's not really rain but a blizzard of cold ice.

"Waite Malfoy! I think you'd like to see the latest book on Quidditch, I've just got it sent by owl yesterday" said Ermine. EVERYONE knows Malfoy's a Quidditch fanatic, so no soon did he not manage to resist his temptation and forgot all about his latest problem with Ermine that he almost instantly walked back and sat again next to me. I find it kind of goofy and funny that it triggered my endorphins.

"What's so funny?" asked Vaughen seriously.

"N-no N-nothing" I said and shook my laughter away. I can't possibly tell Vaughen that Malfoy amuses me because of his childish acts!!!

"Strange as always" said Malfoy.

"Well here you go" said Ermine handing over a neatly folded plastic bag from Flourish and Blotts. He eagerly grabbed it, tore the plastic bag which was very rude and started flipping the pages of the new golden embossed book.

"Childish" murmured Vaughen and started to read a book he brought.

"Vaughen, why don't you go get the books you've wanted to look at, it's on the second shelf from the right! I got them prepared early. I requested it from Madam Pince" said Ermine. She really did plan it all too well!

"Ok" he replied and went off to the place where Ermine indicated.

"You tag along as well, help him look for more interesting books" she then added. I followed her instructions and found myself alone with Vaughen. He didn't utter a single word when I followed him, but continued to search for more books to read. I wonder how Vaughen see's the world we live in. he's so full of books, almost living and breathing books that maybe he'd forgotten about truly living in reality, that is to say this world. The world where I exist. I want to go to the world of Vaughen where I hope I can penetrate someday. The world where Ermine had gone to once…

"I find it hard to find people like you who are like me" said Vaughen.

"Pardon?" I asked. He just instantly talked, is this his way of igniting a small conversation? I feel anxious!

"People who like books. I've been wondering why I'm obsessed with them" he randomly said.

"Y-you don't know?" I curiously asked. Why CAN'T HE KNOW?

"I just like them. Once I read them I clearly memorize them, recall them, every detail, every picture. Such a strange being we humans are capable of!" he said. WHAT?! If he's really that good… then why am I…? I mean, I know he's better than me, but why is it that he hasn't beaten me in every subject?!

"You're probably wondering why I haven't beaten you in every subject" he said. I was taken aback. Did he just read my mind?"No I have not read your mind. It's just that your expressions are transparent" he replied quickly.

I can't react! Why is that?!

"I really don't mind you being the top student. It's clearly pointless if I try to compete. I mean I have a great pictographic memory, so I know it's quite unfair to be in a league of normal hardworking people" he said. That must be the longest sentence I've heard of him tell. Maybe he's opening up to me? Or maybe not…

"Oh" I finally said.

"Let's go, No you don't have to carry them, we have magic here you know" he reminded me.

I walked ahead of him, gleeful and happy but it all disappeared when I saw such a disastrous scene. Ermine and Malfoy an inch apart standing. Both of them where having such a serious conversation, they could've at least distanced themselves! Why the inch apart thing?

"Malfoy please don't avoid me, you can't' avoid me forever!" pleaded Ermine looking desperately desperate. Yeah too desperate!"No! And can you please let me breathe some air! Don't get too close!" he said trying to shove her away, but then she abruptly hugged him. What's worse is that if Vaughen finds out, what'll his expression be? Sad to say I won't find out because I'd rather he not see it than let him see it! But how can I stop him from walking? Distracting him is so hard! He's not really a normal person! But not a weirdo either!

But just as I was about to make up an excuse to stop him, I accidentally tripped and sort of fell down… on top of Vaughen?!

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating for the past 4 days; I was on a vacation trip to Hong Kong china. I hope I can be forgiven for not updating fast. Again thank you for the wonderful reviews, comments and critiques. 


	13. XII: the tendancy to react 2

CHAPTER: XII: The tendency to react 1.2

_His circumstances_

_"__Love is never lost. If not reciprocated, it will flow back and soften and purify the heart__"_

Why am I stuck with Ermine?! Stupid Weasel! Why did she leave me alone right now?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Stop, I promise I'll find a day when we can talk by ourselves just not now ok?" I said. Of course that day will never come because it's a lie! I just can't love Ermine, I just can't. I know she's so pretty and nice and intelligent, but I just really treat her as my best friend, a sister more likely because I don't have any siblings.

"Ok you promised" she finally said letting go of me. Thank goodness!

I'd like to know where that stupid weasel went. Maybe she went with Vaughen, HA! I didn't know that she'd sink that low just to get close to him. Well doesn't matter anyways, I know Vaughen well and I think she's not his type anyways. But does she really like Vaughen? I mean no offence but that guy's such a weirdo…

But in a good cool way, because he's my best friend so he's considered cool like me!After finally having distanced myself away from Ermine I caught a glimpse of a girl on top of a guy! Really! Doing it in the library, there must be more private places where they can get their privacy! Wait, that girl has such a familiar bushy hair! I can't be that….

"I-I'm sorry I-I-I really a-am!!" said weasel. Ha! I didn't know she'd stoop that low! To think I thought of her as a pure innocent virgin girl! I should be more careful about women, though I have to say this girl's got some guts trying to do stupid things to Vaughen. The guy's so conservative even when he speaks!

"N-no not at all" Vaughen said sounding a bit surprised. Man that's weird, he's surprised?!?! Well I don't really know it's just that for me he sounded surprised!

"R-really S-sorry!" bushy haired girl insisted.

"Ahem, Excuse me" I blunted. Weasel noticed that she was still on top of Vaughen and hastily got up and fixed herself, Vaughen on the other hand was emotionless but shaken. Ermine was so happy that she hummed gleefully and stared at the Quidditch book she lent me.

"W-well I-I'll go on ahead" said Weasel and left the three of us alone. Wait!!! She can't leave me here, especially not with Vaughen nor Ermine! I can't believe that I, Scorpious Malfoy, for the first time do not WANT to be alone with both of my best friend Ermine and Vaughen. Wow… and to think that I'd rather spend my time playing stupid tricks on weasel to conjure and escape from the restrained emotions I've been having with my friends…

"I should follow Weasel, we have to pass the project tomorrow" I said as an excuse and left both of my best friend in the library, one dumbfound and the other gleeful.

I went walking and walking for about an hour when I surprisingly found weasel sitting on the very same stone bench beside the old weird tree that still has its leaves. Its winter already and its leaves haven't shed yet? Weird. Well I saw her by chance, she was thankfully not crying but staring, daydreaming more likely.

"Hey" I said and found myself a seat beside her, well at least 7 inches apart. Good thing this stupid bench is a lot larger and longer than any other one's.

"Oh" she mumbled. She looked surprised to see me sit next to her. Maybe she hasn't notice me. How slow! To think she's the top of our year, well in the whole Hogwarts!

"You look even uglier when you daydream so stop zoning off!" I advised.

"R-really? D-do I look that ugly?" she said unsure of herself and touching her cheeks. Whoa, she's not arguing with me!! Strange!

"Hell yeah" I said. Once again she didn't argue with me which I find absolutely boring!

"Hey you! Could I ask you something?" she asked. She's already asking!

"What?" I answered.

"It's really none of my business but… are you doing alright? I mean dealing with Ermine and Vaughen." She said. I find it very nosy of her.

"True it's really none of your business" I said. No! I won't react like last time.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried, because they're your best friends and now that you're in such a sticky situation I just thought that well… you might feel a bit lonely" said Weasel. Is she being nice?

"Oh… ah…" I don't know how to react to these kinds of situation. A girl is trying to be kind to me yet she's doesn't like me. She's concerned as well yet she's not my friend.

"OH! This reminds me of Ted Lupin and you. I heard Ted's back with Victoire" I stupidly said. When did I started to talk about others business? I might need to distance myself away from Sarah; I think her methods are rubbing in on me!!!

"Don't tell me you believe in those stupid rumors?" she said and laughed.

"Not really" I replied.

"Then… you already figured out your feelings for Ermine right? I know she won't listen to you, girls in love are really hard to deal with but the least you can do is to try and try persuading her that well… that you're feelings for her will never change and that you'll be still friends but just friends" she explained to me. She's sounding more and more like a teacher.

"Hey... would you mind coming with me? For the last time, I mean after tomorrow we won't be dealing with each other. After we pass the project tomorrow there'll be no more Weasel-Malfoy parings in the class" I said

"True" she mumbled.

I started to walk ahead of her, while Weasel walked slowly behind my back. It felt kind of weird to be walking with weasel for one last time. We weren't even this close; it's just that Slughorn's project bounded us. To think that this stupid girl who actually thought was selfish and arrogant and only knows how to study everyday is, well… kind. At least the very person who helped me, talked to me when I needed one. I really hope my best friends can return to their old selves again, so I can hang out with them again, not with weasel. But I find it odd that sometimes I feel happy and weasel, just SOMETIMES!

"Were here again, in the Quidditch pitch" she said.

"Of course we're here! I like it here" I replied.

"Then are we going flying again?" she nervously asked.

"Why are you so nervous? Hate flying that much?" I asked and gave her my trademark smirk.

"No, I'll catch cold again" she said and sat herself in one of the benches.

"Suite yourself" I said.

I flew rapidly in the air almost touching the night clouds as I surfaced higher and higher until I can view Weasel as tiny as a dot. I remember all the countless things she'd do just to impress the teachers which I find very annoying, maybe it's pure jealousy or something. I can go on for about a century just to count all the things I hate about her, for one there's her special bushy hair which always looks untamed, and then it's her brains after that'll be her tendency to attract people's attention and so much more!

As I dived deep down I caught a glimpse of someone else who joined Weasel. It was a guy. It was Ted Lupin.

"Why are you out here alone?" I could hear Ted ask Weasel.

"N-nothing really just watching the moon, err no… I mean just breathing some fine fresh air!" she said hesitating every now and then. I know she's worried about whether I'd come swooping down any minute now and telling her I'm such a good flier. Good think I caught a small glimpse of the both of them.

"Really? But it's so cold out here" he said taking off his robes and passing them onto Weasel.

"N-no thanks!" she negatively replied and handed his robes back.

"Rose, I've wanted to talk to you. I heard that you like a special someone, I do hope it's not a Malfoy" he said. What? Is there something not to like about me?!

"W-why is that?" she asked perplexed.

"Well, it's just you deserve someone better. You've been pretty close to him lately, I'm even surprised to see you not with him today" he said.

"No, don't worry I don't like Malfoy" She almost instantly said. This was an absolutely satisfactory answer, but why do I feel like it's not?!?!?!?

"Then I'm glad to hear that… and one more thing, Victoire was the one who sent me to look for you, she wanted to talk with you. She wants' you to meet her tomorrow noon in the girls dormitory ok?" he said and departed from the scene.

This is stupid, what's there not to like about me?! At least I'm a more noble man than that Ted Lupin guy! I know weasel gave a satisfactory truly incredulous answer that she has no feelings for me! But why is it that I think of it too much?! Am I getting dumber by the minute? Because I always get confused all the time!!!!!!! So frustrating!

Finally another finished chapter! Sorry for the late updates! I just have one more week till classes are out so I need to study for final exams; I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Thank you for the reviews!


	14. XIII: An obssesion Tamed 5

CHAPTER XIII: An obsession tamed 3.2

_Her circumstances_

"The good life is inspired by love and guided by knowledge"

Ever since the day I met Malfoy, my whole life changed. Though I know he's a lot older than me, I know he still acts like a child like me. I remember the time when I first met him. It was noon that day; although the sun was shining so brightly the air was as cold as ice.

My friends and I were hanging out near the lake because we wanted to see the giant squid. Everybody almost talked about the large skirmish creature, some liked the sight of it and some, majority girls, seem to dislike it.

I for one dislike it because I hate sea creatures maybe because I have phobia of water. I never liked it, when I crossed the lake when I was a first year I was petrified and convinced the teachers to transport me by means of land transportation to Hogwarts. I joined the carriage where my seniors were to be found mingling and flirting with each other.

Then I saw a guy with platinum hair, he had a stern look in his eyes, what intrigued me the most was that he did not flirt like the other seniors but read a book. I thought I was quite boorish if him and that he was a complete bookworm like his companion who was also immersed in a rather exaggerated big old book which measured about 8-10 inches long and 12-18 inches wide. Well I have a knack for being good at math and being able to measure just by looking at it, but anyways he was very interesting to watch this guy with the platinum hair.

Well, when my friends and I were beside the lake we sat at the edge of the cold dark water and talked for a while. Then one of my friends, Marietta suggested that we dip our feet into the water and see who would be the last to take their foot out to know who of us would have the strongest resistance to cold.

It was already freezing with the cold chilly air waving at us frantically, but to also dip your feet inside the murky dark water was already enough to get you paralyzed. I tried not to show my weakness to my friends and did my best to hide away my phobia. For once I managed to dip one of my feet in the odd looking water and felt a lightening jolt of cold ice.

It was so cold that my feet got paralyzed, then as soon as my friends saw an odd creature bobbing its head up into the surface of the murky water. I didn't know what it was but I got scared, my friends ran as fast as they could, the other seniors were alarmed by their strange actions and I got stuck in the very same position because I no longer felt my feet.

I staggered for a while; I also thought that I was going to be pulled inside the water because I felt that someone or something was pulling me in. then the platinum haired boy gripped me hard and pulled me away far from the strange lake.

I was surprised but I felt safe. I didn't know how to repay this strange boy and in an instant I started to be curious about his identity. His name, his age, his family background and everything about him. I knew I started to like him.

"Malfoy" said a girl who was also with him back then when I was in the carriage, I also saw a glimpse of a beautiful girl who sat beside his other boy companion who was immersed in the giant book. I didn't bother ask who the girl was for I knew that the other boy was dating her. Girls have such good intuitions about these kinds of things.

I will never forget how I first met my dear sweet Malfoy…

But I didn't know that my feelings would change, I thought it was going to stay forever…

I woke up late today, and dreamt of the wonderful past, that would be meeting with Malfoy. I dressed up as usual to look good in front of everyone and to also get noticed by Malfoy. My everyday routine was to follow Malfoy, observe his actions at lunch time and hang around the Quidditch pitch at night to watch him practice secretly.

My first class today is Herbology; I got grouped with my greatest enemy Mary Clearwater who happens to be the sister of one of Malfoy's friends. I truly hate her to death. Maybe because she secretly like Malfoy, I know about it because I saw her notebook once with so many stolen shots of Malfoy, she even got a good picture of Malfoy taking off his shirt after Quidditch practice!

Of course I didn't manage to steal it as she instantly saw me looking at her stupid notebook and started harassing me in front of everyone in the class. She looked flustered too and was all red and the next thing I knew I was hated in the whole class. Only Malfoy can make me happy, all the little things he does makes me happy so no matter how lonely I may feel, he's the only one who would make my Hogwarts years, days, hours and minutes seem like a dream.

Even if he doesn't speak to me, just by seeing him is enough to satisfy my needs. But still, I got more and more obsessed that soon I got demanding. Yes, I admit I have gotten demanding, maybe because now I feel so lonely, that I remembered once that I had friends. Just once, but now that they all turned their backs on me for believing stupid Mary…

"Hmp! This is the worst class I've ever had" Mary whined.

"You must be joking, I mean isn't this wonderful? More quality time with you! Isn't it a blessing in disguise?" I defensively added.

"Could you please not talk to me" she said.

"Ah why? Got your pretty little throat stuffed with the lemons you eat every day. I know you eat a dozen raw lemons a day, maybe that's why your voice is so squeaky, trying to imitate lemon sounds? Or would you rather imitate lemon drops?" I shot back.

"You know you're so lame at making up funny stories, maybe you should ask for more advice on how to lie to and make up wild imaginative things" she replied.

"Well then why don't you guide me… teacher?" I jokingly said. She instantly burst into tears and ran outside which was obviously raining.

"Ms. Mays! What happened?" asked Professor Sprout.

"I didn't do anything!" I replied shocked.

"I heard her teasing Mary! She accused her of being good at lying to people!" remarked Carlos who was unfortunately near me and Mary when we were having an argument.

"Well now, let's not have this fights inside my class, but I think that it's wrong to judge people when you don't have proof or evidence at stake so please try to avoid accusing someone ok?" she sympathetically added.

I really don't need any sympathy, I mean I didn't do anything wrong, it was Mary who started it too. But who am I to be believed by other people? I don't even consider any one my friend, because they chose to believe in what Mary says rather than what I have to say.

After class, as I was heading down to pursue Malfoy's whereabouts Mary appeared out of now where and in front of me. She started to mock me and laugh because she acted that way to make a more dramatic scene and all. In short she just wanted to be mean to me again.

I didn't want to argue but still she continued. Good thing I'm in a good mood today that not a single insult from her tore my wall of patience down. But just as I was about to try and disappear in front of her a senior happen to have heard Mary mock me. She was surprised that she shut herself up and walked silently out of the picture.

"I guess you have a tough time huh?" he asked. It's strange; a stranger almost asks me something so natural, it's as if he's a friend or so. And besides he's the first person to have had the courage to speak to me, as everyone else, even the seniors are terrified to speak to me, and of course would often mock me like Mary does.

Well, it's due to my obsession with Malfoy, I truly like him a lot that I've hungered for his affection.

"Well, don't mind me, I just happen to PASS by" he commented and walked slowly ahead of me.

After yesterday's incident I happen to feel very sick today… sickness of being lazy… maybe I'll just call it a rest Malfoy day. I decided to not follow Malfoy because I feel quite down right now. So I after a few hours of slouching in my bed I went up dressed randomly and went to the Library.

I really don't know why, but I just went to the library because I just felt like being surrounded by books today.

"Fancy meeting you again" said a male voice. I turned around and saw the same guy yesterday who seems to have ACCIDENTALLY passed by. Now that's odd I don't remember him being handsome yesterday.

Was it because yesterday he wore stupid nerdy glasses, had tons of books and notebooks filling his bag which looked crammed and the tidy mouse hair. Well today he looks like a different person, so unlike yesterday. Because he happen to have his hair all messed up but in a graceful cool looking way, there was a cool and calm attitude surrounding him and his eyes seem to glisten because he didn't wore his obtrusive glasses.

"Are you really?-"

"Yeah different from yesterday? Well today's a weekend so I decided to be myself" he said. He was sitting behind me, our chairs opposite almost stuck together. I can feel him leaning in his chair as I was also leaning on my chair.

"I seem to think that all of the people here have misjudged you" he said. His voice is so soothing and calm…

"Well now that's none of your business" I replied.

"Maybe because of your very impulsive feelings toward Malfoy that's it" he retorted.

"That's my way of expressing my feelings towards him got a problem with it?" I asked.

"Well, I think that the way you express yourself is quite wrong, do you really know how it feels like to be in love? And to show how you love a person?" he shot.

"Again, that's private matters" I shortly added.

"Heh. Funny! I just thought that you should at least learn how to love first before you claim that you're truly in love. You know the difference between love and obsession? And love and idolism?" he marked.

"Whether I know how it's truly none of your business" I added.

"True… but you see you cause the person you like grief" he replied.

"What?"

"Hey Hugo!" said a guy waving at him from the library entrance.

"You should at least listen to my advice" he said, bid a short goodbye and went straight to the entrance.

Before he went out, as he was bidding me goodbye I caught a glimpse of his amazing hazel nut eyes. Up until now I could still imagine his handsome features and his attractive cool personality, His way of talking and his dual appearance.

I'm sorry Malfoy… but I think I'm starting to betray you…

Again thank you for the Reviews, sorry for not updating as fast as I could and I appreciate your comments. Thank you, Mucisimas gracias por los reviews!


	15. XIV: before leaving

CHAPTER XIV: Before leaving 1.1

_Her circumstances_

"The universe is full of magical things, patiently waiting for our wits to grow sharper"

I'm so tired! I stayed up all night yesterday to help Emily with her homework; really she should've at least finished it by now instead of practicing non-stop for the Quidditch tournament after Christmas break! Ah well, if I wasn't her best friend I wouldn't have helped her at all.

"You should go and see Victoire. I mean she's part of your family right?! Sooner or later you'll have to meet her so why not go now?" Emily commented.

Yeah right, go now? When I'm still so tired from your yesterdays stacked homework's!

"Can't you see I'm tired?" I replied.

"No, and look its Victoire!!!" she said.

I didn't noticed where the both of us were going and finally realizing that she was leading me to her from the very start. That was why I wondered why we were going in circles and coming in back and forth to this very place, a stupid empty class room.

"Érésipèle**" **said Victoire; it means rose in French, and hugged me to death.

"Je suis désolé" she added, which means she's sorry. Good thing i remember exactly what she's saying as i memorized my begginers book in learning french. Though i dont really understand her and french that much, at least memorizing the basics helped me enough to know what she's basically saying.

"No its fine Victoire I know! Don't worry really" I managed to say. Finally after a few more minutes she let go of me.

"I am very sorry! To make up for et I wanted to give you e make over" she said.

WHAT? MAKEOVER? WHAT'S THIS?!

"Emily! Explain" I demanded.

"W-well… hehehe… Victoire asked me what kinds of things she can do to make it up to you… so I told her about you hating your bushy hair he-he-he" she said. You blabber mouth!!!!

"Yes! Good thing I am good at this!" she added and started to pull a chair and magically conjure tons of stuff, make up etc.

"Now just sit bat relax and experience the magical moment of transformation" she sarcastically said.

It took us hours for Victoire to be satisfied with the results of her expedition of hair transformation. She tried various styles from bangs to straitening my hair which looked obnoxious, and to even cutting my hair short like a bob. Good thing we all know magic or else I swear I would never go out with a bob cut!

At last after so many many many many hours of boredom and irritation Victoire finally finished what she calls her master piece.

"It looks absolutely perfect" said Emily examining and touching my hair. As I looked at the mirror I didn't realize who the reflection was. It was so different from the one I'm used to seeing, with all the bushy red hair almost eating my face and always looked unkempt and untidy. My hair was still bushy but in this sort of elegant style. It looked more tamed as it went sleek wavy and at the edge there were added curls to make it more attractive.

"Thank you" I said. I mean, I don't really need a makeover, who needs this kind of stuff? But at least I am very much thankful for Victoire for trying to apologize by doing this.

"It looks so good on you! Now maybe Malfoy would stop treating you so harshly" Emily added.

"Ooooh! So you like Malfoy?" exclaimed Victoire.

"No! I don't! I swear I don't!" I instantly replied.

"Nah, Victoire it was just a joke" she said and laughed. After that Emily volunteered to be the next model to try out all of Victoire's crazy hair styles. I knew she had a lot of fun with the both of us as it seemed that we spent hours in the empty class room and talked. A few more hours later Victoire finally got tired of styling Emily's hair and bid us goodbye to rest for a while, which she truly needed.

"That was fun! I never thought spending time with her was that much fun" Emily happily said.

"Yeah" I exclaimed.

"We'll tomorrow's the last day of school then CHRISTMAS BREAK!" she excitingly said.

"I'm going to miss the school, but Christmas break sure sounds fun! Especially when you're coming over to celebrate with us" I added. Emily hugged me tight. I'm so happy that she's my best friend because I can never ever replace her!

"Today, before all of you here are to go and have your short vacation later I would like to pair you up for an upcoming special project" explained Professor Altus. He's the current potions master!

"You see, this project would also be the basis of your final grades. This special project consists of a collection of your wonderful theories and experiments of creating new potions. You can expand your horizons as well, that is you can make a potion to cure any aliments you have in mind. In short it's a compilation of your ideas and your partners Ideas, it's like a book. Mind you I request 1000 pages, it does not include extra blank pages nor introduction nor opening credits." He marked.

I think that this project is way better than Slughorn's project because at least there's no requirement for saving a stupid plant. Vaughen had the highest grade in that last project! But I can't blame Malfoy for his work, I thought his ideas and small commitment was kind of al right…

Now speaking of pairings… I've started to have a phobia in the pairing the professor sort. What if I end up with Malfoy again?! How can I anticipate my coming back to school after Christmas vacation when I know Malfoy's the one who's going to be my partner for this project?!

"For the pairings, I would allow you to choose your own partner-" YES! I'd choose EMILY!

"-BUT! You are to choose another person other than the one who is in your house. That means to say no Gryffindor to Gryffindor partner, it should be sorted that way you could bond with the other houses aside from yours" he added and had his stern eyes fixed to me.

Great! And I thought for once I could pair myself up with Emily. But I don't have anyone I know from Slytherin that I'm close with. I WON'T like it if I were to be paired up with Malfoy…AGAIN! As we all gathered around and choose are partners.

"So trying to find yourself a partner huh?!" said a very familiar voice. That could only be Malfoy.

"It's none of your business go away and find yourself your own partner" I said.

"I see you manage to tame your hair! Now your beginning to see my world, our world. At least now your not so indifferent" he added.

"Go away will you?" I shot back at him.

"No, I'm having so much fun teasing you!" he exclaimed.

"Now you go and find yourself a partner alright?"

"I don't NEED to approach anyone, they'll approach me instead" he said.

"Then I'll approach you, so you're my partner now right? Alright!" said Emily who immerged out of nowhere. Thank you Emily! You saved me from this bastards mocking!"WHAT?! W-what are you talking about, you c-cant be my partner I mean I-I" he stated.

"You what?" asked Emily.

I decided to leave the both of them as I really don't care what happens to Malfoy. As to Emily, I know she's much stronger than stupid Malfoy that I don't really need to worry about her at all, she's so strong willed!!!

I circled around trying to find the best candidate to render my services. But I couldn't find one, then at last I caught a glimpse of Vaughen who sat perfectly well in his seat, he didn't move an inch like we all did to look for a suitable partner.

"Hey" I said as I approached him.

"Don't you think this is kind of stupid, it's just a waste of time" he marked.

"Oh, yeah sort of?" I said unsure. I didn't know what his point was…

"Do you have a partner already?" he asked never glancing at me but still buried in his book.

"I haven't manage to find o-"

"Then be my partner" he ordered.

Is this true?! He's ordering me to be his partner?! Of course I would gladly accept that offer!!! YES! YES!

"O-ok?" I said sounding so unsure, but really deep inside I'm shouting with glee!

"Then will start the first day after Christmas break" he marked.

I can't wait… I truly can't wait!!!!

* * *

Another chapter finished hope you like it; I have so much in store! Hehehe thanks for the reviews! 


	16. XV: before leaving

CHAPTER XV: Before leaving 1.2

_His circumstances_

"It is impossible for a man to learn what he thinks he already knows"

"Today, before all of you here are to go and have your short vacation later I would like to pair you up for an upcoming special project" explained the Altus, the current potions master in Hogwarts.

"You see, this project would also be the basis of your final grades. This special project consists of a collection of your wonderful theories and experiments of creating new potions. You can expand your horizons as well, that is you can make a potion to cure any aliments you have in mind. In short it's a compilation of your ideas and your partners Ideas, it's like a book. Mind you I request 1000 pages; it does not include extra blank pages nor introduction nor opening credits." He marked.

Great another paired work! I've already had enough as it takes up most of my Quidditch practice hours away!! Sheshh…

"For the pairings, I would allow you to choose your own partner, BUT! You are to choose another person other than the one who is in your house. That means to say no Gryffindor to Gryffindor partner, it should be sorted that way you could bond with the other houses aside from yours" he added. And I thought of pairing up with Vaughen. If I was to be paired with him then there'd be no problem with Quidditch practices!

Everyone scattered around to find themselves partners. I don't need to look for a partner; they'll just come and look for me.

"So trying to find yourself a partner huh?!" I said as I spotted weasel's red bushy hair. But I noticed that her hairs gotten a bit…Tamed.

"It's none of your business go away and find yourself your own partner" she shot back.

"I see you managed to tame your hair! Now you're beginning to see my world, our world. At least now you're not so indifferent" I added.

"Go away will you?" she angrily replied. I'm just teasing! Is it a crime?!

"No, I'm having so much fun teasing you!" I exclaimed.

"Now you go and find yourself a partner alright?"

"I don't NEED to approach anyone, they'll approach me instead" I boastfully said. This is TRUE.

"Then I'll approach you, so you're my partner now right? Alright!" said Vaughen's unendurable looking cousin, Prince Girl. Vaughen and her cousin sure have something in common… there SOMETIMES BOTH annoying…

"WHAT?! W-what are you talking about, you c-cant be my partner I mean I-I" I stated.

"You what?" asked Prince Girl.

"Are you any good in potions?" I asked.

"Better than you" she replied.

"Will the schedule clash with Quidditch practice?" I asked.

"NO! I can't let that happen, AH! And I forgot! Were competing with each other!!!" she exclaimed now looking down and agitated.

"Then you go find another partner" I said. I just noticed that Weasel kind of disappeared.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! Now that everyone has been paired you can all go now, class dismissed" said Altus.

NO! Don't tell me… I'm stuck with…Prince Girl?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! This can't be happening! And I thought being stuck with Weasel was a nightmare, this is HELL!

I hate Vaughen's cousin, her voice is annoying, her face is annoying, and everything about her is annoying! How she showcases her women, well girl empowerment, her tomboyish style argh! I hate girls like that! What's worse is that we're both competing with each other in the upcoming tournament!!! I'd rather get myself stuck again with Weasel than with Prince Girl!

"I guess we have to work things out" said Prince Girl and sighed.

"Emily! Let's go!" said weasel who was now behind me.

"Hey! So who's your partner?!" asked Prince.

"Y-your C-cousin" she weakly replied. But there was something in her weak voice that sounded happy.

"REALLY?! Who asked, did you asked him?!" Prince curiously asked.

"No, He asked me" she replied quite unsure.

"You're lying! WHY would VAUGHEN ask you?!" I stated.

"Because, she's smarter than you are! Beside's they make a good pair. They're both smart, smarter than you! Hahaha" said Annoying Prince. See, this is one the things I hate about her the most!

"C'mon Emily let's just go" said Weasel.

I wonder why Vaughen asked stupid Weasel to be his partner, I even wonder about me thinking about Vaughen and her, weird…

Well, the good news is that today is Christmas break so I appreciate the break off school and rest in my house, in my room, in my king sized bed! I can't wait to go home! Mother should be preparing a feast for today, because her only son is coming home from school, ahh what a life.

At least I can take a break from the demanding work and awkward situations I' m in! I hope that after this short vacation Ermine can come around and realize that I don't like her the way she likes me. So I can face Vaughen again…

Well, for once I went alone and sat at an empty compartment in the Hogwarts train. Everyone was busy bidding their awfully long goodbyes. It's so noisy! Well… I miss having Vaughen around; though he doesn't speak much… or doesn't speak at all at least I can sense his presence, a companion.

"Everyone's packed! Aw no! We have to find a compartment" said a noisy voice in the hall.

"Well let's check this place" said the noisy voice.

As my compartment door slid open, I caught an immediate glimpse of Prince Girl with Weasel. Great, just what I needed!

"Look! This place isn't crammed, that's odd! Where's my cousin?!" asked Prince.

"I-I think I saw him in the other compartment we checked out a little while a go! Well, it was awkward enough to see him with a bunch of other guys…" murmured Weasel.

Ah, then it must be Malcolm and the others…

"We'll let's share this compartment" said Prince gleefully. See, another thing I hate about her the most… she's so single-minded!

"Excuse me… but don't you think I have a say in it? Whether you stay or not is my decision after all I was the first one to get this all by myself and now you're here to ruin my privacy?" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry for intruding, but I thought that you were GALLANT enough to share this LONESOME place with two BEAUTIFUL girls for company" Prince Girl sarcastically said. Again… where are the beautiful girls she was talking about just a minute ago? I don't see any…

"Yah funny… ok I'm entertained now you can go shoo!" I said.

"No, I'm going to stay, WE both are going to stay" replied Prince Girl and sat opposite next to me glaring intensively at me too…

"I'll just pretend I don't see nor hear anyone" I shot at her. She looked pleased and stared out the window.

After long hours of silence we finally made it to king's cross. It was crowded outside as it was also noisy. I'm surprised that Prince and Emily didn't talk that much inside the compartment. And what's bothering me is that Weasel seems kind of unusual, not like herself lately. At least when I look at her I don't notice the bushy hair that once ate her face. Hmm… could it be that she's… in love?!

Oh no… maybe she's in love with me? Maybe she's starting to like me?!

* * *

Thank you for the Reviews! I appreciate it a lot, and for all the comments as well! I'm truly greatful for everything! 


	17. XVI: An Unwanted Christmas 1

CHAPTER VXI: An unwanted Christmas 1.1

_Her circumstances_

"_Never let your sense of morals get in the way of doing what's right."_

Today is the day when Emily will spend her Christmas Eve with my family, and Albus's. I know it's going to be the best Christmas ever! This is the first time she'd be joining us with her parents and her little sister Emma. 

Now speaking of Emma, I thought I heard Emily mention that I had to take care of her for a while so she can get her parents because of something she had to take care of some sort. I didn't ask for further questions so I remember myself gladly abiding to her wishes.

So now… I'm stuck with…EMMA…

"Here now Emma, Sister Rose will take you out on a small trip to Diagon alley" Emily sweetly said to her Sister. Emma looked exactly like Emily, only in miniature.

She also had short dark black hair, her eyes were hazel brown and her ego was of a very strong willed and sensed little girl. She acted like she knew everything; well Emily is kind of like that sometimes.

"Nice to meet you Aunt" she slowly said, there was a touch of boredom in her tone that got me a bit irritated. And calling me aunt! 

"No err… you can call her sister, not aunt" Emily told her sister who looked as if she didn't hear a thing.

"Alright then, have fun here with Emma, she can be a bit of a handful but she's fun to be with you'll see" finally said Emily and bid me and her sister goodbye.

I'm a bit frustrated right now; I mean I don't know how to really take care of a child, Hugo acts a bit… unlike his age so I don't have any problems of taking care of him. Hmm how do I deal with this girl!

"Aunt lets go there! There!" she said pointing to an ice cream parlor. Aw kids just can't get enough of sweets; alright I think I can do this!

"What flavor do you want?" I asked Emma. She kept starring at the odd snitch ball shaped chocolate ice cream. 

"Do you like that!" I asked her. She nodded in agreement. Well then, I'll buy it for………………………….. Ok…….. How much? 25 Galleons! That's a bit of overpricing! I mean, really just for an ice cream!

"I want additional chocolate!" she added. Alright… an addition…. 15 silvers! This is a crime! I only have 3 galleons!

"I-I'm sorry… I can't buy you that… sister doesn't have that much money" I replied. She sighed.

"Okay… c'mon" she then replied and tugged me. We walked and walked for about 3 hours! My knees are starting to give in! She's still not tired! Really I can see Emily acting like Emma right now…

"Aunt! I want to see prince!" she said. And who would that Prince be! Does that mean she misses her sister? I mean they have Prince as their surname right! 

"W-who's your prince!" I curiously asked.

"PRINCE! Emma's future husband!" she replied with full enthusiasm. How old is this kid? To think about marriage in such an age!

"Really! Now where do you think you're prince could be!" I added.

"THERE!" she pointed at the Quidditch supplies shop.

I have a bad feeling about this…

Emma and I both entered the Quidditch supplies shop. There were a lot of brooms and tool kits around. I decided to buy Emily a small keychain of a snitch which cost about 1 galleon! 

It's very expensive, just for a small keychain… well at least I know she'd love it. I also decided to buy another key chain, now a broomstick, which seemed to be the latest model out right now.

I don't know why, but I feel like buying it, and even got it gift wrapped with golden snitch patterns, with Emily's key chain as well. As I circled around the shop I noticed that I lost Emma inside the shop. Oh no… good going Rose!

"Prince!" said a snotty familiar voice. It has to be EMMA! I heard Emma shouting Prince for several times, very happy with her tone too. I wonder who that prince of her is! Really!

"Are you alone!" asked a male voice.

As I turn around the corner I found myself face to face with Emma accompanied by none other than Malfoy… and to think that I'd never see him again, well not until the start of classes again… ah! And it's Christmas Eve too! This is a bad sign, a bad omen! And how does he know Emma! 

"Prince! Emma missed you a lot!" Emma said trying to sound like she's in pain. Kids!

"Now now Em!" replied Malfoy trying to brush Emma softly away from him.

"I want to eat!" grumbled Emma playfully.

"Well, well now, who do you have as your baby sitter today? A weasel I suspect" said Malfoy and sneered.

"Aunt I want to eat! Let's eat! Prince needs to come with Emma too!" said Emma.

"I see you haven't been a good baby sitter, your starving her" Malfoy said.

"N-now I'm not!" ugh! I should've known! The Quidditch snitch ice cream and now taking a peek inside the Quidditch supplies, who would've thought that Malfoy was Emma's PRINCE! How can he be a prince! Vaughen's more likely to be a prince, but he's Emma's cousin…

"I'm sorry Em, but I can't come with you today you see-"

"NO! Prince will come! She needs to come! Aunt will come too!" interrupted Emma now sounding very angry and frustrated.

"Where's your aunt?" Malfoy bothered to ask.

"Aunt!" said Emma pointing her small finger at me. Malfoy laughed and smirked, which I truly think is hateful!

"I really ca-" started Malfoy but was still interrupted by Emma.

"NO! NO NO NO! Prince will come!" she said and started to cry.

"There there now! Alright I'll come, but just for today!" he replied. Emma then sniffed and stopped crying. That was fast!

And so, Emma and Malfoy… and I of course walked around Diagon alley to search for Emma's favorite restaurant. It feels so weird being with Malfoy and Emma. Besides I don't even know how Malfoy Knows about Emma, I mean he hates Emily right? Well not really hate hate but they're not that close! 

"Geez, Your really persistent like your Cousin Vaughen huh!" mumbled Malfoy.

"Brother Vaughen! I want to see him too" said Emma.

"Oh! Does she visits Vaughen's house?" I asked, well I kind of interrupted Emma and Malfoy's conversations.

"Duh! They're cousins! Sometimes when I come over at their house Emma's there too. Not with Prince Girl though as she's busy minding her life!" spat Malfoy.

"Now that's very rude! Don't talk like that in front of her sister!" I shot back.

"She doesn't know how to appreciate a sibling…" mumbled Malfoy. 

Right… everyone knows that Malfoy's an only child… he must feel lonely… wait! Am I worried! No that can't be… its pity! ROSE its PITY!

"Oh my what a young couple!" I heard a woman mumble behind us.

"Yes! Children these days are so active" a man said. I heard some women giggling around as well.

"Uhm… is it just me? Or is everybody talking about us!" I asked.

"No, that's just your imagination. Though I never thought you wanted people to talk about you and me" he playfully said and winked. Of course I knew that wink was supposed to provoke me because he likes teasing and making fun of me! But I won't fall for that! HMP!

"No! They are talking about Emma and Malfoy" interrupted Emma gripping Malfoy's hand tight and hugging his legs. Ha! That's as far as she can get! She's still small, and it's a bit unlucky of her to marry Malfoy, maybe she'd regret it someday when she grows up!

"Here we are, now mind your step AUNT, you know you're not as young as you used to be" Malfoy said mockingly. We entered an old wooden-like restaurant. Was it designed like old fashioned or was it really that old! I really don't know…

We sat ourselves at the very right corner of the old restaurant, because there were less people at that side. Although now I know why, it's because there were less furnished items there, and that the right side was a bit well… Untouched, not renovated… I couldn't tell if we'd fall after sitting at the old chairs… but I guess they were bewitched.

"Alright then Em and I would like the usual. And aunt her can have mean number three" finalized Malfoy.

"Hey! I was supposed to order my own food! Don't decide for me" I shot at him.

"Do you really know what they serve here?" he said

"N-no b-but-"

"Then no buts and try what I ordered for you" he said.

"Fine" I replied, defeated… well it's true that I don't know what kind of a restaurant is this…

"You like it here don't you?" asked Malfoy to Emma who nodded.

"Papa likes it here, Papa's brother likes it here, and Prince's papa likes it here too" she said sounding so smart and caring.

"Aww so sweet" said Malfoy caressing Emma's hair.

"Here you go! The usual and meal number three" said the Waiter who immerged instantly. That was fast!

As I got a glimpse of Malfoy and Emma's food, it looked very delicious but I don't really know what it was. This is the first time I've ever seen such an odd looking food.

It looked like meat; the meat hum… is colored green! Did they bewitch it or something to make the meat green! And there was a hot baked potato as well beside a scrumptious looking vegetable mix with oozing sauce.

But when I got a glimpse of mine… I don't even know where to start… it looked horrible! The meat looked burnt! It was totally toasted black! Neither vegetable mix nor baked potato's but just a solid big lump of black meat in the center of the plate with red sauce which looked like blood. Maybe it's the animal's blood? I even wonder what kind of ANIMAL it is!

"WHAT is THIS!" I asked Malfoy.

"That's your food" he said.

"Ha-ha! Funny!" I replied.

"That's papa's favorite! You like papa's food too?" she happily said. How could I possibly deny when she's all smiling and sounding pleased.

"Well here goes…" and I took a small bite of the burnt meat. Ah… it isn't that bad… actually its kind of… good

"Well how is it!" Malfoy asked.

"Actually… it's good" I replied.

"Good. Its dragon tongue. Aren't they huge!" he said and laughed. Emma laughed too.

This is not going well… why am I stuck with Malfoy… I was supposed to be stuck alone with Emma…. Not with Malfoy too…

Thank you for the Reviews, I appreciate them a lot and I hope you like the format of the story. Again thank you for reading! 


	18. XVII: An unwanted Christmas 2

CHAPTER VXII: An unwanted Christmas 1.2

_His circumstances_

"_We must learn our limits. We are all something, but none of us are everything."_

Well now, who'd have thought I'd meet with Weasel today! But I don't know if that's a good sign, I mean meeting with someone you don't like very much in Christmas Eve is like a bad omen right? But she's with Emma which is odd.

I remember the times when I spend my time in Vaughen's house. Mum and Dad are always busy so I would always go to Vaughen's house to keep myself entertained. They have a big backyard like ours, but I'd rather fly in their backyard which is full of vegetation than fly in our dead vast land.

Besides Vaughen's house emits such a nice vibe, their mother's always at home and their father comes home at 7 o'clock sharp in the evening. They all eat at the same time; even Vaughen's forced to shun his book when eating which he doesn't do when he's in Hogwarts!

He also has two young twin brothers who look so much alike and exactly act and look like Vaughen as well. It's such a lively place, with 5 servants to take care of their house; it's kind of a huge house so they're having a pretty hard time with incantations. 

It is a complicated house, because you can't enter Vaughen's room unless he wants you too. It's like his room disappears when he doesn't want to be disturbed or so, same with his parents and brother's rooms. And Vaughen has his own Library inside his room; well more like the library is HIS room. So many books I can't even tell how many shelves and how high the bookstand was!

I'd like to live in such a place too… but I don't want Vaughen's room….

"Prince! Emma wants to go visit Brother" Emma whined.

"Emma, it's about time we meet your sister" spat Weasel.

"Nooooo" Emma cried out.

"Now c'mon" started Weasel.

"How about I buy you the usual ice cream?" I asked Emma. She seemed to calm down and nodded.

I paid the bill and went out and walked hand in hand with Emma. Weasel walked side by side with Emma, she was trying to grab hold of Emma's hands but she wasn't able to as Emma kept swinging her loose hand back and forth.

"Here we are! The usual please" I said. I didn't notice that we had already arrived and that I instantly said that to the shop owner. Maybe because it has been my daily routine, we ate inside the ice cream parlor. Weasel kept glaring at me with such an irritating face that it got into my nerves somehow.

"Stop staring at me" I asked her.

"Ha as if I'm staring at you" she replied all snotty.

"You're doing it now" I shot back.

"Tsk! Spending so much money just to buy such an expensive Ice cream, oh it's so nice to be rich that you can spend a lot of money…. To even buy this type of ice cream…" she started.

"It's just an ice cream! See she likes it!" I pointed Emma out as she scrumptiously devour the chocolate snitch shaped ice cream.

"Yes I know but it's too expensive" she spat.

"Now stop bringing that up, it doesn't matter as long as she likes it" I replied back.

"But still, there are other things worth buying that she can enjoy as well" she said.

"Agh, stop it I don't want to continue this it's pointless" I said.

"But-"

"I see you're getting along well with your girlfriend" bothered the shop owner. Well we are pretty close, because I always come by every now and then with Emma to buy her the snitch ice cream. Weasel just doesn't know that he gives me 50 discount, stupid weasel.

"Where's my girlfriend!" I asked and looked around to see if there were any suitable girls to be called MY girlfriend.

"The red haired girl. Her hair stands out so much, so it must be easy for you to find and distinguish her" he said laughing like Santa Claus, which goes like ho ho ho. He always does that when his fascinated. But what's so fascinating about weasel?

"Ah you must be talking about this little girl's aunt" I jokingly replied. Weasel started to get involve in our conversation.

"You must be joking Scorpious, this girl is so young to be an aunt, young to be your girlfriend" he continued.

"Now please…" I shot back irritated. 

"I'm sorry sir, but it's true that were not really together" Weasel said. Ugh, so irritating… why does she have to reply to Mr. Shop owner's marks, so bothersome…

"It's ok ho ho ho" he replied and walked away… which is good

"You're here!" said a girl, who sounds like Prince Girl…

"Emily! OH it's so nice to see you again" weasel said sounding pleased and saved.

"Hello… oh you're with Malfoy! Since when did you two started hanging out?" asked Prince.

"Since never, I'm out of here" I replied and bid my goodbye to Emma. She started to cry, but I never looked back, I know her sister can manage to take care of her. Besides she's about to sleep, she always does after I treat her to meals and let her eat ice cream. Such a cute child…

Now I'm off to Vaughen's house. Its seems that today's going to be an unwanted Christmas mom went out to visit her parents, grand dad and grand mum, and dads busy with his work. So there isn't anybody around the house, except the servants. I'd rather spend Christmas in Vaughen's cheerful home.

As I walked by the road to Vaughen's house, I remember the first time when I went to Vaughen's house. He suddenly invited me while we met in Diagon alley. 

And so I went with him, that time he sacrificed his reading hour to show me around his house, and gave me tons of sweet stuff for snacks. I hate to admit it but I like sweets…. Kind of embarrassing…. Nobody knows that except Vaughen.

After a few minutes of walking I finally arrived at my destination, Vaughen's, place. As usual the trees look lively even in winter; it's as if they pop out of the scenery, the long wide road which leads to a huge black gate was still to be seen.

"It's me" I said in front of the big gate and instantly opened up.

The beautiful garden still stood there with the water fountain which was enchanted still flowed out of the fish statue. The bushes seem to have gotten uhm… designed with Christmas tree ornaments… weird… it must be Vaughen's moms doing…

"Malfoy" shouted Aunt Venice as she hugged me tight around my neck. Can't… breathe….

"I'm sorry! I was just excited! Dear me! Vaughen's becoming more sociable!" said Aunt Venice to Uncle Vince.

"Isn't he!" he replied happily like his wife.

Uncle Vince doesn't resemble Vaughen much, but he has the same jet black hair like Vaughen. But his eyes weren't of the same hazel brown as Vaughen's, but they were green and stunning. He wasn't very handsome but neither was he ugly. He just seemed very plain and ordinary.

While Aunt Venice had Blonde long curled hair, it seemed that all of her beautiful features were inherited by her Sons; it's like seeing his male version. She alone is already stunning and very attractive. Almost all of Vaughen's handsome features were from his mother. I wonder where he inherited his attitude…

"Yes there will be more people coming! I've just been informed by Victor" said Uncle Vince. Victor is his brother's name, which happens to be Emma and Prince Girls father.

"Well you go and look for Vaughen in his room alright? Mind if you take the twins there too!" asked Aunt Venice.

"Y-yes I'll do that" I replied. She gave me a peck on the cheek and walked hand in hand with his husband. Really, I can't seem to picture my parents like that…

"Malfoy! Guess who I am!" asked one of the twins.

"Well… Verdun right?" I said unsure. Hell they look alike! How am I supposed to know who's who!

"Nope, wrong answer, HE'S Verdun, I'm Vincenz" little Verdun replied.

"Oh right" I replied. They both seemed disappointed.

"Nobody can tell who's who… I hate it!" said one of the twins, it must be Vincenz, well I really don't know.

"Brother we want to see you!" said the twins in unison. Then a door instantly appeared right in the center wall. It must be Vaughen's…

As we entered I caught a glimpse of Vaughen's books all stacked up, did I mentioned that his room ceiling is so high; it's like 3 stories high. I think.

"Brother!" said his brothers in unison and both hugged him onto his bed.

"Hey" I bothered to say. He nodded.

"I heard there'd be more people to join us today. Did you invite them?" I asked.

"NO… its Emily's idea" he grumbled.

"Your annoying cousin huh!" I said and sat myself at the usual soft sofa I always sit when I'm in his room.

"Brother! Emi said she's bringing her friend!" said one of the twins.

"Yes her friend!" said the other twin.

"Is she cute!" asked one.

"She's to be my wife Emi said!" said the other.

"No! Let's decide when she comes!" argued the other.

Ha! And who could her friend be… Weasel! Aw they're going to be so disappointed.

"THEY'RE HERE" shouted Aunt Venice.

I wonder who Prince Girl brought along…

Again thank you got the Reviews; I wanted to update as soon as possible to compensate for not having updated that fast due to my final exams. But now I'm back and ready to go on with my story, I hope you still like it, Muchas gracias.


	19. XVIII: An unwanted Event 1

Chapter XVIII: An Unwanted Event 1.1

_Her circumstances_

"_We are all inclined to judge ourselves by our ideals; others, by their acts."_

Again… I'm quite nervous right now. I didn't know Emily was planning on shifting the party to his Cousins house… Vaughen's house! And I thought I'd find myself spending time with Emily in Albus's house. But spending time in Vaughen's house isn't that of a bad idea either.

Emily just went to our house and announced that her Aunt Venice agreed on having a Christmas Eve party in their house. She said that this was to help Vaughen associate with more people; my parents were alright with it, especially dad who likes to eat. 

The potter's, my uncle and aunt, were kind of hard to convince but in the end they decided to join as well, sadly Victoire and her family went to France with Ted so none of them could've had the chance to see Vaughen's rumored mansion.

Vaughen's house is… amazing!

The trees seemed to pop out of the scenery! And the Big obnoxious gate in the middle of an empty road had an aristocratic air in it. As we all entered we saw a big circular fountain with a big fish statue in the middle and bewitch to have water pouring down its mouth. It's amazing how the water can be turquoise blue! 

The bushes around seemed odd though, there were Christmas tree ornaments on them, little socks, a snow man, a bell and a deer. They all seem to glow yellowish too. As we all walked upstairs a circular stone staircase I heard weird noises inside their house. Did I mention that there house is like 3 stories high!

The large oak wooden door creaked open and a very sexy blonde curled lady appeared with a very plain ordinary looking black haired man who looks like Emily's dad.

"Welcome" said the plain man smiling frantically at all of us.

"Yes! I'm very much excited meeting all of you!" said the blonde woman excitedly. Who could this woman be? Most likely the plain man's daughter! Vaughen's sister!

"My wife and I have been anticipating" spoke the ordinary looking man. 

"YES!" she said sounding so cheerful. Excuse… Is SHE Vaughen's…? MOTHER!

"Alright let's go and sit in the living room" Said the young woman whose suppose to be Vaughen's mother. My gosh… how can this woman be his mother? She looks so young, just by standing beside his husband she's even more noticeable!

"Neat house" mumbled Hugo.

"Yeah it's so big, see the ceilings are so high" said Lily.

"Emma wants to see prince!" said Emma to her sister Emily.

"What a nice place to live in" my mother said looking around.

"It's warm too" said Aunt Ginny.

"D-does this means y-your cousin… the Slytherin boy lives here?" James curiously asked. He sounded agitated, I wonder why…

"Yes" Emily replied sounding a bit cheerful than usual.

"Do they have owls? Do you think I can borrow one?" asked Albus sounding worried.

"I think so why is that?" Emily asked.

"To send a letter to her Girl friend duh!" replied Lily. Albus Flushed and did not utter anymore. Emily looked a bit sad and frowned… but just for a while… I wonder why… I'm wondering why all of the people here are acting very secretive and weird!

"Here we are" finally said Vaughen's mother.

I have to say I'm very impressed. Their living room is so huge; it's like the same size as the great hall or so! It was very warm for there was a large bricked fireplace located at the center wall of the room.

There was an amazing leathered red sofa which looked like an expensive one. It's as if I was in an aristocratic family house, is there by any chance that Vaughen's a prince? Prince Vaughen Prince? Well that doesn't sound right but imagining that Vaughen's a prince is kind of fitting! He perfectly suits the image! So gallant!

"Amazing this place is!" my father mumbled. He walked around and looked at some of the portraits hanging on the wall.

I looked around to and saw some of Vaughen's early childhood pictures. He looks so cute! But his expressions were still the same, not smiling that much, just reading a book. Most of his pictures were practically stolen shots of him reading a book inside of what looked like a library… with a bed!

Does that mean that… he's forced himself to sleep in the library of their house! Or is it that he converted the library into his room! I won't know unless I ask… EMILY! 

I even had the chance to see Vaughen's latest picture, it was a family picture where he was holding a book while staring at two twin brothers who looked EXACTLY alike. They even look like Vaughen only a small miniature of him.

"EMMA!" said two small male voices in unison. As we all were sitting in the expensive sofa we stumbled and found ourselves greeted by two exactly looking small twin brothers. They were about the same age as Emma… I think?

"Emma!" said one of the twins.

"Hello" said Emma.

"Do you know who's who!" asked the other twin.

"Well… You're Vincenz" Emma said pointing the kid who called her.

"No… He's Vincenz!" he replied angrily.

"I-I'm sorry… I-I-I'm confused!" she said and started crying. Emily's mother hugged Emma.

"There there sweetie" Emily's mom said trying to comfort her.

"Is this Emi's friend?" asked one of the twins who I think was Vincenz. He was staring at Lily.

"She's my wife!" shouted the other twin.

"No I saw her first she's mine" said the other twin.

"Guys, she's my friend's cousin Lily" said Emily interrupting the small childish fight.

"Where's your friend?" asked the twins in unison.

"There" she pointed at me.

"Oh… I thought it was sister Lily's aunt" said one of the twins. WHAT is it with these kids calling me aunt! Do I look that bad? I already had my hair fixed thanks to Victoire!

"No, I want this girl to be my wife" said one of the twins who now held one of Lily's hands.

"No you can have Aunty" said the other.

"No no no!" they argued.

"Stop it now children" said Vaughen's mother who finally immerged with Vaughen. And… MALFOY!

I've seen enough of him for the day… why is it that I have to spend Christmas Eve with this jerk!

"OH! That's a fine looking boy" cried my mother.

"Yes, Very handsome" said Aunt Ginny.

"He seems too mature for his age" commented Uncle Harry.

"Oi! Its Malfoy's son" shouted my Dad who finally noticed Malfoy's presence.

"Now, what's he doing here?" asked James.

"Do you know him? He's my Sons best friend" said Vaughen's mother cheerfully.

"Oh..." I heard Aunt Ginny mumbled.

"Are your parents with you?" asked Mum.

"N-no" he replied.

"Poor bloke, Draco must've been neglecting you" said my dad.

"N-no… that's not true…" Malfoy Argued.

"W-well then now that we're all here lets all start and eat!" said Vaughen's mother and lead us to the dining hall which is of course again amazingly beautiful.

All of the spoon and forks were silver and spotless. The plates too were unpalatably expensive looking. And the chairs were very comfortable as well. The table was very long like the ones in Hogwarts but not that long, and it too looked expensive. What do Vaughen's parents do for a living!

After we all eat such a delicious dinner all cooked professionally we all went back to the living room only to find a large Christmas tree now placed beside the fireplace. It was no ordinary tree… it was huge! And under the fairly over decorated Christmas tree were tons of gifts, some gifts were very big I wonder what they are!

"Well just one more hour and its Christmas!" said Emily's father drinking some champagne with my parents and Vaughen's. All of the grown-ups were seated in front of the fireplace while the small children, the twins and Emma with lily were found beside the large window in a small comfy looking sofa, which to look expensive!

"Want me to show you around! I've been here when I was little, but after I got addicted to Quidditch I hardly even come. But I still know the places here" I heard Emily telling Albus who agreed.

"I want to come too" spat James. 

The threesome walked away leaving Vaughen, Malfoy and Me alone in the deserted corridor.

"C'mon" I heard Vaughen say. Only I don't know if it was directed to me or to Malfoy.

"Right" Malfoy said and walked beside Vaughen.

"W-wait! C-can I come too?" I bothered to ask. I don't want to be alone. Besides this is a good chance to see what Vaughen's room looks like!

"Gezz... I've already had enough of you and now you're here again" started Malfoy who sounded very irritated.

"Well then I'm sorry you know I didn't want this happening!" I shot back.

We continued bickering for some time and then we both kind of realized that Vaughen left us… behind…

"Where's Vaughen?" I asked looking around.

"Must've gone to his room" mumbled Malfoy.

"Well then lead the way" I said.

"No. we won't find it unless he wants us to" Malfoy replied.

"What!" I asked. How is that!

"Ah! Why did he have to leave! It's your entire fault!" Malfoy shouted enrage and walked quickly away trying to leave me behind, but I followed him silently. 

Then he went out and down the stone staircase and sat in one of the benches on the right side beside the weird bushes with Christmas ornaments glowing.

"Quit following me" he said and snarled.

"But I don't really know this place! I can get lost for days here, I didn't know Vaughen lived in such a big house, more like a mansion" I said.

"It's all your fault, don't you know when Vaughen's absorbed in his reading he won't bother to let us in his room?" he said sparingly.

"What? I don't really follow you" I replied. I really don't…

"This house not ordinary, you know there are enchantments right! Well all of the family member's room here are incarnated with a spell, so if the person who owns the room doesn't want to be bothered then his door room would vanish… unless he goes out of his room." he explained.

"Well, why don't we ask Vaughen!" I replied.

"It's really hard to know where his door would end up appearing. Last time I went here his door appeared in the bathroom wall" he said and sounded a bit embarrassed.

"OH then he saw you bathing right?" I asked.

"N-no that's not it… forget it!" he grumbled flushing red. I wonder what happened!

"Why aren't your parents with you?" I then unconsciously asked. Well… maybe because I was curious enough to know why this jerk is spending his Christmas alone.

"None of your business" he said and stood up.

"H-hey wait!" I said and followed him. he seemed to be irritated and started running, I started running too to catch him but I wasn't able to because after I turned right he then instantly disappeared from the corridor. There were no rooms in that particular corridor, so it's odd that he'd suddenly disappear. Unless he knows how to dissaparate? But that can't be… were under age!

"No… now I'm lost" I sighed.

Then to my surprise a door appeared in front of the center wall of the corridor. It was a fairly painted brown oak door with a silver handle. There was a very beautiful handwritten embossed morning on the top of the door that read _VAUGHEN_. The door opened…

"Hey" I heard Vaughen said. So this must be his room! HORAY!

I entered his room without asking his permission as I was psyched to be able to have a chance to see is room!

As I enter the room I noticed that the ceiling was very high, so was the window which was to be found in the left side of the room, it was a circular room too. The bookshelves stood as high as the ceiling and some of his books were all stacked in one side beside his circular bed. His bed is kind of huge! And there was a lot of Pillows too; some were heart shaped… maybe from her mother…

"Wow, this room's so cool!" I said surprised at the sight of it. He just nodded and sat himself in a very comfortable looking blue sofa. The sofa was circular too, and was situated in front of his bookshelf. There was a small coffee table too, again looked expensive.

"I didn't know you were very rich!" I marked. Ne seemed to take no notice of me now…

"Wow so many books! I'm really impressed! Not like Malfoy who just flies around and wants to be worshipped" I stated.

"Do you even know why he's here" I heard Vaughen say. 

"W-well… I-I don't" I replied sounding embarrassed. Maybe he didn't like that statement I made…

"Seems that His parents are busy again this year. He doesn't want anybody to know his parents are neglecting him, he just covers them up by saying he didn't want to be with his parents. It's because he still has respect for them, for letting him study, spend as he please…" said Vaughen. 

Again… I'm mesmerized of Vaughen's deep handsome voice because I don't really hear Vaughen's voice that often! And he spoke so long! I want to hear him speak longer!

"R-really?" I bothered to reply

"Don't be too hard on him… this is his first time spending Christmas with a large crowd… mine as well" he worriedly said. Why is he worried!

"Can you get him for me? I just wanted to give him my present. I don't want to give it in front of everyone" I said. 

"I see your embarrassed!" I marked trying to tease him. 

"Go" he then replied. Well now, this is the very first time I've seen Vaughen react! Maybe the wall he puts up has been deteriorating over time… I hope so…

"Fine fine" I replied and went out of his room. I found myself outside the entrance door. Really! This is such a weird place! But just then I caught a glimpse of Malfoy who was now again sitting at the bench we were situated earlier.

"Hey" I said waving at him whilst walking down the stoned staircase.

"You're so annoying!" he said angrily.

"There there now! Don't be so hot tempered! It's Christmas eve" I cheerfully said. 

"Don't touch me! And don't come near me!" he said angrily.

"I know… I understand you" I said smiling at him. He seemed taken aback and shocked.

Poor Malfoy… Vaughen really understands him so much because they're close. I'd like to be close to Vaughen too. I didn't know Malfoy protects his family even if they are neglecting him. I wonder why his parents are like that… maybe he hasn't received any gift besides Vaughen's family. Maybe at least… just for today… there is an occasion after all…

"Here" I said. Giving him the small package I bought earlier from the Quidditch supplies, I didn't know what to do with it so maybe… just for today… I'd give it to Malfoy to lessen his loneliness… though I don't really know if a present coming from me would ease him…

"What's this?" he asked curiously and took the small package from my hand

I hope I don't regret doing this… it's an expensive gift after all! Maybe he'd laugh at it too! I really don't know…

Another finished chapter! Thank you for the reviews! And for reading as well!


	20. XIX: An Unwanted Event 2

Chapter XIX: An Unwanted event 1.2

_His circumstances_

"_You learn to speak by speaking, to study by studying, to run by running, to work by working; and just so, you learn to love by loving. All those who think to learn in any other way deceive themselves."_

"Here" said Weasel, Giving me a small gift wrapped package that had golden snitch patterns.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Oh nothing… a get well soon gift" she mumbled.

"I'm not sick?!" I replied.

"Just take it" she said then she started to get up from her seat and ran away.

Is this supposed to be a joke? Or maybe this is Vaughen's gift, no that can't be… is she REALLY giving me something for Christmas?! This is a bizarre event! I mean she's not supposed to give me anything… unless she likes me?! Oh gross! Or is it gross?!

As I opened the gift Weasel gave me I found a small miniature of my own broomstick! Who'd have thought she actually pays attention to little Quidditch details! It must be the time when I stupidly brought her to the Quidditch pitch; she must've been looking at how expensive looking the broom was!! So… she bothered to buy something like this?

After Weasel hurriedly ran away Aunt Venice's voice suddenly boomed all over the place announcing that all must go back to the living room to open some of the gifts under their overly sized Christmas tree. As I was heading back I caught a glimpse of a very familiar hair… the long straight hair I'd often look at, that fine hair which became my warning when the very person possessing that hair was about to come near me… maybe its…

"You're late" said Aunt Venice and pouted.

"Yes I'm sorry" I replied.

"Well go on there and ravage! You'll be surprised on how many gifts you have under that tree" she said and winked at me.

"Wow this one's for me" said potter girl overwhelmed with happiness. She found a gift that was twice as big as the first one she set aside.

"This is odd, I have 7 presents here" I heard Eldest potter mumbled.

"Yeah I've got 47 so far" shot Weasel's brother. I saw him pointing his gifts placed at the corner of the living room, some were small and some were big as well.

"That's strange" said Weasel who suddenly emerged behind the tree!

"Oh! Well your parents brought all of your presents here via floo powder while some were from Hogwarts, well Vaughen's parents managed to get them somehow. Oh Hugo you have so many admirers, those that have cute and well gift wrapped are from them" said Prince Girl as she happily looked for her presents.

After everyone managed to get all of their presents under the tree they all took a particular corner and place for them to open up their presents. Weasel's brother ended up getting 78 presents including the latest broomstick of the century! Well that's a more updated version than the one that I have!! Prince Girl had 45 small presents all gift wrapped perfectly neat and girlish and the potters… well they're really not worth to mention.

As for Weasel… I see she has very little friends as her gifts very very very countable… a total of 12, Almost all of them coming from her relatives, her parents and the potters?! That just shows how she's too unfriendly in Hogwarts. I approached her silently trying not to make her notice that I was drawing near her as she opened her presents neatly folding the gift wrappers nicely.

"I see you're quite popular" I marked.

She got startled and paused for a while then decided to ignore me.

"Aw now don't do that!" I said.

"What do you want?! Cant a girl have her own privacy?" she bellowed.

"Oh who's that from? Those are nice" I said. She suddenly noticed that the gift she just unwrapped were a pair of underwear… panties…

She blushed and shoved them away from my sight.

"Ah now I've seen a lot of them don't worry" I replied. Well that was a lie though… I haven't really seen such things.

"Hey… I-I've been wondering" she suddenly said sounding serious. Now what…

"Wut…" I said intentionally sounding pissed off.

"You weren't in good terms with Vaughen when you left Hogwarts right? Then… why… I-I mean… you're friends again right?" she asked sounding frightened. Now what's there to be frightened about? But her question is a private matter after all…

"Well… I don't really want to answer that especially if you were the one to hear it but because you're stupid I'll tell you" I said. Well the truth is I just want to make up for the gift she gave me, just shows that no matter how I treat her she's still the same as always, being a pushover and letting other use her… stupid… but… at least she's caring… I think

"It's Christmas after all besides I like it here in his house, I feel so welcome. I think I never did anything wrong… and I miss his stupid company, even if he doesn't talk that much" I said. Weasel was all ears.

"That's a good thought! You never really did anything wrong… you don't like her, and I think that Vaughen will understand, it doesn't mean that when you chose not to love Ermine he'll get mad. I don't think he's that kind of a person, besides he's not as dense as you are" Weasel replied sounding cheerful. This girl's crazy, no… all girls are so crazy and unpredictable. So many mood swings…

The door slam open and stood a girl with long hair and a very awkward Aura that got everyone looking at the same direction, that is to say in her direction. It was none other than Ermine.

Vaughen's parents welcomed her warmly, the potters and weasels parents all whispered, Weasel's brother seemed not to notice and continued to open his gifts, I noticed almost all of his presents were perfume and colognes, handmade sweaters and mittens, all which looked like gifts coming from girls. 

The two potter siblings were fighting about the identity of the girl who just came over while the potter girl instantly changed her happy overwhelmed face into a scowl.

After a while Ermine noticed my presence and what's worse was that she spotted me beside Weasel who continued to unwrap the remaining presents she had. She rapidly approached me, I hardly noticed she was dragging a very large gift, well rectangular shaped…

"Hey Malfoy" she said cheerfully then handed me her rectangular shaped gift.

"T-this is for me?" I asked. I started to search for Vaughen's presence… and finally spotted him at the very far corner of the house beside the Christmas tree and in front of the large fireplace. He seemed not to notice.

"Oh hello there Rose!" she said realizing Weasel was beside me.

"H-h-hi" she replied startled.

"Sis, Come with me" said Weasel's brother. She stood up from the floor almost instantly; I get the feeling that she doesn't want to get involve in my mess… how rude!

"H-how are you?" I asked.

"Fine, I've been waiting for quite some time now. I've anticipated for such a long time! I'd like to know how your reply would be" she said enthusiastically.

"Oh well… ha ha" I said. ………………………………..

Oh no now… agh! Her present... it's the same as Weasel's brother… the updated version of my broomstick! She bought it for me?

But but… I think she's expecting me to go out with her… but… if I don't … oh what if she takes her gift back?!... if I don't go out with her… but I have to have this broom!!...

Sorry for the late update since its vacation my parents planned so many things and I just had to part with the computer! Thank you again for the reviews and for reading!


	21. XX: The vanished door 1

CHAPTER XX: The Vanished door 1.1

"_In real love you want the other person's good. In romantic love you want the other person."_

Emily thought that it'd be a great idea if all of the teens were to spend a night in Vaughen's house. Well it's because Vaughen's house has so many rooms and such a big place that it'll be fun to explore the place! Emily thinks of his cousin's house as a jungle, too wild and too vast to explore.

My parents and Uncle Harry agreed to let me, Hugo, Albus and James stay over for the night; they even let Lily stay which is rare, but she seemed too irritated and mad that she declined almost instantly when Emily tried to invite her. Soon enough my parents and Albus's went home looking like they all had a great time.

"Neat! Now we get to spend more time together! Come, we'll be sleeping in the room I always sleep, it's like my room already because it's full of a copy of the things I have in my room" she happily said.

"B-but the guys? Do they know…" I stated. I mean where would Hugo sleep?! And Albus and James?

"Hey scorpion boy make yourself useful and show them to the guestrooms! I know you're almost like family here that's why you know all the places!" Emily said sounding irritated at Malfoy. Now that's not good! What if Malfoy's in a foul mood?! Then there'd be war…

"Shut up" said Malfoy sounding displeased. He then walked opposite to our direction. Emily signaled the three boy's to follow him and soon enough they were gone without a trace.

"Finally! I never thought Vaughen would befriend someone like Malfoy" started Emily. This is when her bad mood conversations start, with a Malfoy introduction, later on she'd change the subject and talk about her interests. This is what I like about Emily. She is a bit moody but at least she knows how to make herself happy… I hope I can have that trait too, or whatever technique that is to make myself happy in a foul situation.

"Malfoy's pretty Lucky he befriended your cousin" I added.

"Nah, More like they were destined to have such friendship" she replied. We both laughed.

Maybe it's because we both imagined Malfoy and Vaughen sitting in the Hogwarts train compartment awkwardly pissed at one another. Maybe that's how they first met, and became friends. I would really never know unless I asked Vaughen about it…

"See this room, aunt actually decorated it for me, I wanted it to look like my room in my house" she said sounding so happy.

Indeed the room actually looked like a copy of the room she has in her house. The sunny yellow coated walls were very captivating and always caught my attention, the lacy white curtains and pillow cases were all over the place. There weren't that much books, well there isn't really a novel or any other kind of books except school books in sight. There were a lot of stuffed animals, some are very weird too, I won't bother mentioning how they look like because they're creepy…

The bed which was situated in the far right corner of the room was as large as her bed was in their house, king size, and the only posture hanged behind the door was that of her favorite Quidditch team. Her cabinet was situated near the window.

"Oh Rose! I forgot to give this to the twins! Would you mind giving it to them?" she then said startling me.

"Oh alright then!" I replied.

"I think they're with Vaughen so if you just shout out Vaughen's name in the corridor I think the room would appear, just tell him you want to give something for the twins" she added.

She then handed me two small pink boxes wrapped with a very white lacy ribbon, really… does Emily really have this girlish side? I'm used to thinking that she's a tomboy…

As I walked at the silent dark corridor I kept feeling nervous because I'd meet up with Vaughen again. To see his face, his lovely composure his-

"Ouch! Hey!" said a female voice. It turned out to be Ermine.

"Sorry" I replied.

"Well it is pretty dark; I know you didn't mean that. I was just about to go to Vaughen's room" she said.

"Ah me too… I mean, I have something for the twins, no something Emily has for the twins, so she asked me to give it to them" I weakly replied.

Why would she go to Vaughen's room at this time? I mean its 2 in the morning! She should be sleeping! She doesn't need to other him in any way! I can't help but feel mad about Ermine for some reason, maybe because I'm jealous… very envious of her past relationships with Vaughen…

"Vaughen, can I come in?! Rose's is with me" Ermine shouted. Her voice filling the empty corridor. A few seconds later a door appeared at the center of the corridor and the door creaked open. And there was one of the twins. I couldn't tell whether it was Vincenz or his other twin Verdun.

"Hello Aunt Ermine" the little boy said. oh does he often call Ermine aunt? Then I'm on the same boat!!

"Now Really I told you to quit calling me aunt!" Ermine replied sounding outraged.

"That's what you get for not distinguishing me" he roared angrily.

"I'm really sorry! It's just that I can't really distinguish the both of you, you look so much alike. Only Vaughen knows how" Ermine replied.

"That's why your AUNT FOREVER!" replied the little kid.

As Ermine and I entered Vaughen's room, I caught a glimpse of one of the twins sitting next to Vaughen reading what looked like a picture book. No sooner did the other twin joined his brothers in reading when I noticed that he read the Almanac. I love reading the Almanac so maybe we both have something in common.

"You like that Vincenz?" asked Vaughen.

He was buried in a pile of books which looked like it fell from his bookshelf. Still he looked handsome as ever…

"Vaughen!! I wanted to talk to you!" Ermine said finally spotting Vaughen buried in a pile of heavy looking hard bounded books.

"Wait" I heard himself mumbled.

"Well, I'll leave you with the twins Rose" Ermine said and winked at me. Vaughen and Ermine then stepped outside the room silently.

My gosh! This is an outrage! I thought she dumped him already?! Don't tell me she's trying to get back?! But she likes Malfoy right now?! I'm so jealous….

"I like parfait and chocolate and candy" I heard one of the twins murmur. I think it was Verdun as he was the one who was reading the picture books.

Then it struck me. Though the two boys actually looked the same, very identical, they have their own likes and dislikes. They just say that they like the same things when in fact they do that to confuse people. What they do is that they want to be told apart but at the same time they don't want to be told apart. What very weird twins… but I understand how painful it would be if nobody can distinguish their identity, just Vaughen. From what I've heard even their parents are having a hard time distinguishing the both of them.

"Now I get it" I said out loud. Ops…

"WHAT?!" replied the twins in unison.

"I know who's who" I said with a smirk.

"Really?" they both replied. Then they stood up and ran around the room, switching places every now and then.

"Then guess who am I" said Verdun, who was right side his brother.

"I know you're… Verdun!" I replied energetically.

"NO WAY! You're wrong" he replied.

"No I'm not." I said.

"Tell me then, why I'm Verdun?" he replied.

"Well. To start off, you're very different from your brother. Everybody only sees a very superficial look on the both of you, but if you look close enough you'd see the difference. You're more mature than your brother. In fact you like sweets, and that you're always the one protecting your brother. When you look closely you'll see that you look younger than Vincenz is! Maybe you're the younger one?" I said.

"H-how… Y-yes I was…3 seconds…" he said.

"Yeah! And that nobody ever noticed that you have more eyelashes than your brother has? Well at least 3 or 5 more strands than your brother. You're hairs are cut very identical, and that I know you're the one who always ask people to distinguish you and your brother. If they guessed correctly you'd just lie and tell them you're Vincenz when you're actually not. Then they'd believe you and you get depressed."

"YES!" he replied enthusiastically.

"T-then distinguish me! Me!!" said Vincenz who now looked cheerful like his brother.

"Well you're the opposite of your brother. You're very childish even though you're the older of the two, and that you're more into reading books and being like your brother because you kind of idolize him right?" I said.

"Vincenz has found his Wife!" he shouted. Wait a minute…

"No! Its Verdun's wife! You can have the other one, from before" he shot to his brother.

They started arguing, and I spent most of my time trying to separate them and wondering what happened to Vaughen and Ermine. Then after a few more minutes both twins got tired and fell asleep. This is a great chance to go and find out where Vaughen and Ermine could be.

As I exited the Vaughen's room, I walked quietly and blended into the dark corridor, and then at the third room to the right I heard voices.

"I like Malfoy" Blurted Ermine. How brave of her to tell something to her ex that she's in love with his ex's best friend.

To get an even better chance of hearing the conversation I quietly slipped in and hid myself in the tangled wooden chairs that were put up in the wooden tables. Well the room seemed to be like a dining room, but a bit dusty and unused.

"I know" he replied. What?! How could he know?!

"Then you wouldn't mind…" she started.

"It's your choice" he replied. I noticed as I got a glimpse of Vaughen talking with Ermine in front of the large window as he was shinning so beautifully in the moonlight that he never looked at Ermine except at the bucket behind her.

What's so wonderful about the bucket? Oh well at least he's not looking at Ermine! That's fine!

"Thank you" Ermine replied then Hugged Vaughen. WHAT! Get your hands of him!!

I was enraged with Jealousy of course but I realized that Ermine was the one who hugged Vaughen, for Vaughen didn't hugged her back but stood as still as a stone statue. Still staring at the bucket for a while now… what's with the bucket anyways?!

"Is that all?" Vaughen asked. His voice very low and manly… ahh… Vaughen….

"Uhm yes! Well then I'll be going now" Ermine said sounding happy.

Vaughen and Ermine both went out of the room silently. Phew! And I thought Ermine wanted to get back with Vaughen, now that'll be trouble!

"Mind telling me WHY you're eavesdropping?" said a familiar male voice.

As I turned to my right I was surprised to see Malfoy crouched like I was behind the wooden chairs.

"Waa-"

"Shut up!" he said covering my mouth with his dirty hands. Wait… well they kind of smell good… hand sanitizer?

"I-I wasn't eavesdropping! R-really, I-I-I was just passing by and y-you know…" I started.

"Yeah right as If I'd fall for that! Eavesdropper!" he insisted smirking.

"I-I am not! And what about you huh?!" I asked. HA! Try getting out of that!

"I, unlike you, was here first spending my solitary time alone… by myself when the two entered in this particular room. I was lazy that I decided to blended with the walls" he replied sounding lazy now.

"Yeah right! That's not a good excuse! You still eavesdropped!" I said.

"Whatever" he said.

"I've got to get out of here, I can't stand being alone with you" I said

"That must've been the greatest idea you've ever thought of!" he said mocking me.

But then a problem occurred…

"Uh… Malfoy… I think the door disappeared" I noticed the door wasn't in the place that it was supposed to be!!

"WHAT?! Don't joke with…me" he said and finally noticed the now Vanished door.

Does this mean that…? I'm stuck… with Malfoy?!... This can't be happening… its Christmas after all. Was this supposed to be a gift from the heavens? More like a gift from hell…

* * *

Thank you for reading and for the reviews! i appreciate them so much that's why i still keep writting and updating as fast as i can! more to come soon, there'll be more things happening, this would be the start of the Malfoy/Rose pairing :)


	22. XXI: The vanished door 2

CHAPTER XXI: The Vanished door 1.2

_His circumstances_

"_We are the leaves of one branch, the drops of one sea, and the flowers of one garden"_

I'm truly a coward. Why couldn't I just tell Ermine that we can't go out because I don't like her the way she likes me?! I decided to buy some more time and told her to give me a whole week to decide what will happen to our relationship if we advance or not. Luckily she abided and cheerfully went to the guest room next to mine.

Vaughen's cousin then thought of the Worst idea's she'd ever thought of and suggested and that was to stay over for tonight. Really as if I don't have that much to handle, Ermine is already a handful and she want to add more? Specially Weasel!

The Potter girl decided to go home with her parents, Thank god. However the three scrawny boys decided to stay and so I found myself guiding these stupid guys in the other guest rooms. Well they just followed me.

Then I went back to the living room to bring about some of my presents in the room I'm currently staying at. I still can't figure out why Weasel would give me such a gift. i picked it up and put it inside my pocket, and then I noticed that there was a gift I hadn't open yet, and it was from mother.

I opened the small box gift-wrapped in silk green wrapping paper and untied the silver thin ribbon I found a small unique looking badge. It was silver and shiny and a serpent was engraved in it. It had my name written in tiny elegant letters which looked like mother's handwriting on the lower portion of the serpent badge.

I wonder why mom sent something like this. What am I suppose to do with this? A but then again I should know that this must be something weird, since it's my mother who sent this. This must be something Uncle Gregory invented. So it has to have secrets, I should work it out later.

Then I decided to have a stroll so I walked alone in the very dark wide corridor of Vaughen's house and then secured myself in the old dining room Vaughen and his family used to dine. Well they use it occasionally when Aunt Venice feels like it.

I walked around the room for some time, clutching the present my mother gave me. I surely don't know how I'm supposed to know what secret this hides but it must be something important. My mom always does weird things, but I find it very cute and funny of her.

She likes mystery so much that every time I get a present from her I'm suppose to know what exactly IT is, like the time when she gave me a trophy for my 7th birthday. I found it weird that mom would give me a golden trophy; I found out that it was actually a photo album. I knocked it once with my broom so when the trophy fell the trophy started to glow and pictures zoomed around it, they were stolen shots of me, some were very embarrassing.

I wanted to dispose of it but then again I admired the mystery and love she put in it. How can I say, well since mom's always alone in the house because of father's work she just wanted to have company. Then I heard voices coming near and so I panicked, there's a rule in Vaughen's house, that if anybody, not blood related to the Prince's, are to be spotted they'll be sent into the dungeon.

That's where Vaughen's dad keeps his exotic pets such as large serpents, arachnids and all stupidly wild creatures. I went down there once because Vaughen wanted to borrow his father's books on magical creatures, and it was like a replica of the forbidden forest, I don't know how his father designed the dungeon as it looked like an underground forest with wild plants growing, the weirdest part is that you would see a study table and a big bookshelf next to the entrance. There were green wild grasses growing about the floor and tiny insects crawling as well.

I unconsciously threw my mother's present inside the empty bucket next to the large window and hid myself in the old wooden chairs, since it's mostly dark in that side of the room nobody would easily notice me. Ermine and Vaughen entered the room, I felt guilty of eavesdropping, if I could only get out of the room quietly. But if I go out there the house-elves would probably catch me and lock me up with the stupid creatures down in the dungeon.

"How are you?" asked Ermine.

"Ok" Vaughen simply replied.

"I, well I wanted to say that…" Ermine started.

Vaughen just stood there silent and frozen.

Then someone silently approached me, crouching next to me and glancing at Ermine and Vaughen. To my surprise I saw Weasel deeply interested in Ermine and Vaughen's conversation. The stupid girl didn't even notice me, as she kept glaring at the two; maybe she followed them and wanted to eavesdrop. AHA! Tsk tsk! So unwomanly! But I also decided to take a glance of the two…

"I like Malfoy" Blurted Ermine. WHAT?! That's too straightforward!

"I know" he replied. What?! How could he know?!

"Then you wouldn't mind…" she started.

"It's your choice" he replied. Vaughen kept staring at the bucket; it's because of the serpent badge! He might think that I'm in the room, no, I know He'll think that I'm in the room… but he won't possibly agree of the idea that I'm eavesdropping.

"Thank you" Ermine replied then Hugged Vaughen. Alright…

Ermine hugged Vaughen for a short time and kept staring at the bucket, I know the consequences already…

"Is that all?" Vaughen asked.

"Uhm yes! Well then I'll be going now" Ermine said sounding happy.

Vaughen and Ermine both went out of the room silently. I decided to startle little weasel…

"Mind telling me WHY you're eavesdropping?" I said.

"Waa-"

"Shut up!" I said covering her dirty mouth. Yuck!

"I-I wasn't eavesdropping! R-really, I-I-I was just passing by and y-you know…" she started.

"Yeah right as If I'd fall for that! Eavesdropper!" I insisted smirking.

"I-I am not! And what about you huh?!" she asked.

"I, unlike you, was here first spending my solitary time alone… by myself when the two entered in this particular room. I was lazy that I decided to blended with the walls" I replied sounding lazy now. Of course this is partially a lie.

"Yeah right! That's not a good excuse! You still eavesdropped!" she said.

"Whatever" I said.

"I've got to get out of here, I can't stand being alone with you" she said

"That must've been the greatest idea you've ever thought of!" I said mocking her.

But then a problem occurred…

"Uh… Malfoy… I think the door disappeared" she whined.

"WHAT?! Don't joke with…me" I said and finally noticed the now Vanished door.

"Now what?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know-"

"-Malfoy… its getting dark!!" she said. The clouds were now covering the moon making the dark room darker than before. I could hardly see Weasel.

"Malfoy! Hey where are you?! Don't think of leaving me here!" she said.

"Stupid, why would I ever stay in a place like this with you? Of course I'll leave you!" I replied

"No! Hey where are you!" she said. I could hear her taking small steps but I don't know from which direction.

"Shut up! If the house elves catch us here we'll be sent to the dungeons, and don't ask me what's in there, it's not worth knowing" I said.

"B-but… where are you!" she demanded still walking, I can hear her steps now slowly approaching and becoming more louder, as if she was getting near me. It's kind of creepy; in fact it's scarier than monsters or dementors. Being approached by Weasel is a lot worse than other stupid cases.

I decided to feel her in the dark by stretching my hands, like a zombie in muggle movies I've seen once when my mom was watching a video tape in our house. Father wasn't there so she had the will to watch it, she found it amusing too, and I found it hilarious. But this way I'd know where she is.

"Stupid weasel where'd you gone off too!" I said out loud for her to hear. She was awfully silent now. Stupid women, they're so unpredictable!

Then as I walked my hand touched something soft. Well I don't really know what it was but then after that someone slapped me square on the cheek!

"WHAT the HELL!" I roared.

"SHH are you stupid! Watch where you're touching you pervert!" said Weasel. Sounding embarrassed.

"You've got some nerve! Its dark in here and you manage to figure out where my cheeks are so you could slap it hard?!" I shot at her. Sheeshh….

"Its you're fault for touching private properties! Oh the clouds aren't blocking the moon now!" she said. Then as the clouds that covered the moon disappeared I caught a glimpse of Weasel red faced holding what looked like… one of her breasts?! Wait a minute… is that …. No…. no please… don't tell me…

"Y-you! Stop staring at me! Ok?! I'll just well… stay at this side of the room" she said and sat at the left corner of the room.

"Y-yeah… y-you do that!" I replied…

"Uh- hey! It's not as if I felt something! It was pretty flat!" I bothered to say, thinking that this might help to ease the now awkward situation that the both of us are in to right now.

"S-stupid!! You jerk!" she shot back.

A few minutes of silence and awkwardness engulfed the room and then I heard a sound of a door creaking open. Light invaded the room and a small shadow was to be seen in front of the door, a little kid's shadow…

"Vincenz's wife! Why are you here? Are you playing hide and seek?!" said Vaughen's little brother. He seems unaware of my presence in the room, well that might be a good thing because It be pretty embarrassing to let other people know that I ended up stuck with Weasel here! And… a whatever! I should stop thinking about it!

"Oh my! Thank god!" said weasel and hugged the little boy tight. She sounded relieved. What am I a serial killer?! Even if we were the last people on earth I won't even dream of touching her!! It was an accident! How rude!

The next day I was awoken by the sound of Vaughen's hard bound books loud THUD on the floor. Vaughen had come in and sat himself in one of the couches in the room.

"Do you know what time it is?" he said sounding very cold and cruel as usual. Maybe a bit more cruel than usual… uh- oh

"Time for breakfast?!" I replied. That was an unwise answer….

"No, that time already ended. It's time for dinner" he said.

"What?! So I've been sleeping for that long?!" I replied.

"No. but tell me… where were you last night?! 3 a.m." he said sounding more serious than usual…

"I-I was… sleeping duh!"I said.

"Do you think I'm dumb?! Well… My cousin and her friends went back home now so you don't have to worry about anything but me…" he said.

ARGH… what a restless vacation!!

* * *

New chapter! Finally finished it! Again I apologize for not updating fast! i thank you for the reviews and for reading the story! i appreciate them so much!


	23. XXII: Back to school mayhem 1

CHAPTER XXII: Back to school mayhem 1.1

_Her circumstances_

"_Love, I find, is like singing. Everybody can do enough to satisfy themselves, though it may not impress the neighbors as being very much"_

After such an uninspiring night at Vaughen's house I hardly stopped thinking about what Malfoy did. I don't know if it was on purpose or it was by accident but I'd like to assume it as something he'd normally do! What a perverted guy!

Well I guess I should stop thinking about it or else I'd spend all my vacation days in agony. But since tomorrows the end of winter vacation… I just can't help but anticipate the days when I'd be able to spend my time with Vaughen! Since were paired! ARH!! Can't wait! This must be what my parents called "Special times" when you'd think that time stopped somehow! Ahh maybe they had those kinds of times since their both in the same House, Gryffindor. But it might be a little different for me because Vaughen's in Slytherin.

Ah, such a pity he's in the serpent's house! He could've been put to Ravenclaw, or better, Gryffindor but why the hell in Slytherin?

"You seem happy for a girl whose winter vacation is about to end tonight" said my mom.

"Ah yes! Well… you know me mom! I like learning so many things in Hogwarts!" I replied.

"I should've known since you're my daughter. But isn't there well… haven't you developed a liking to someone… I mean you're a girl of course, you must have someone you like, at least idolize or admire?" questioned my mom.

"W-what are you talking about? O-of course I haven't… yet. Ha-ha that's not what I'm really into mom, not yet" I said. That was a lie, but hell I don't want my parents to know that I like someone who's in Slytherin, and how could I tell them that the person I like is the one who lived in the house we all went on Christmas Eve…

"I was just concern. I mean, I know knowledge is really a treasure but you should have fun at school too" she said.

"Y-yes! Thanks mom" I replied. I hope she didn't notice me lying…

Today is the day! The day where all of us Hogwarts students come back to study and learn new things that could help us in our future lives, more importantly the day when I'll be able to spend time with…

V A U G H E N V A U G H E N V A U G H E N V A U G H E N V A U G H E N V A U G H E N V A U G H E N !!

I still remember what he said, that we'd meet first day after school break! I have anticipated this for such a long time, and finally! Who knows what would happen! And the best part of it is that I don't get to see Malfoy since Vaughen wanted us to be ALONE! Wuahahahahahahaha I'm so happy right now!

"Are you alright Rose? Dou you have a fever or something? Laughing like a maniac all of a sudden" commented Emily who sat the opposite of me.

"N-no! I-I was just lost… in my own thoughts… sorry" I replied. Ops… I should control myself more often.

"Maybe it's the train that's making you sick? But you've never had that kind of sickness, we've rode this train for 5 years" she continued.

"No I'm alright!" I replied. If this goes on who knows what Emily would do! She takes thinks so seriously, especially when it comes to me! I might say that she's just overprotective of me! Well that's what good friends do, and since she's my best friend she's always looking after me, how sweet!!

Then all of a sudden the compartment door slid open, interrupting my daily normal conversation with Emily.

"AHA! SO YOU WERE HIDING HERE!" shouted a senior. He looked a lot older than we were so he'd probably be in 7th year.

"Oh shoot! Not again!" Emily grumbled.

"So have you thought about it?!" said the male senior who wore small rectangular glasses, who was 6 and a half tall, who had bright sunny yellow blonde hair. He's quite attractive for a guy who wears glasses, since his eyes stand out, because its light-blue, its as if he can see through anything. And the kind of vibe and aura that he emits, it's more like a Vaughen type… could he be, the intellectual type?

"NO! I told you I won't participate in such a stupid contest!" Emily yelled.

The mysterious senior sat beside me, with a soft PLOF. His arms were crossed and looked dead serious as he leaned backwards.

"But this is a must! You're very athletic at least you could help us win!!" he insisted.

"NO! It's such a stupid contest! Besides there's no merit!" she replied.

"Of course there is! It's the pride! If we could show those other three houses that Gryffindor truly possesses all the charms and graces! Besides the Slytherins started it!" he said, with such an insisting aura engulfing him.

"The more reason that I don't! See! It's a trap they're just provoking you, it's a dare!" she said.

"Well, if you don't want to participate, then there isn't a problem if I were to ask YOUR friend here to participate" he said now looking at me with his stern light blue eyes.

"NO! DON'T GET HER INVOLVE IN YOUR ISSUES!" Emily roared.

"Alright I get it! But I won't give up! Remember that!" he said and went out smacking the sliding door compartment.

"W-what was that all about?" I managed to ask. Since Emily's in a foul mood today, I think it might be dangerous to sit with her…

"Nothing, it's just that… that jerk's the Leader of the Broomswick club. I haven't told you yet, but I've recently joined a club, it's a great club since all of its members are fanatics of Quidditch. I've joined it because James invited me too; he was pretty much involved in it since his 3rd year. Don't worry it doesn't clash with Quidditch practice that's why it's a great club but…" she stopped and thought for a while and then continued.

"Well, I've just recently learned that there are other Brommswick clubs, I mean in other houses, like Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They're constantly at war with each other, the leaders I mean. Since Fredrik doesn't like his twin being in Slytherin and so… urgh" She said sounding displeased.

"Ah! Well, it must be, uhm… Well I don't really know what to say, but cheer up!" I said trying to change her sour mood.

"Ah but you do have to promise me something! Don't agree with anything that Fredrik might say to you! And DON'T believe him! He's going to force you know to join in the battle contest, the snowball fight with the other Broomswick members" she said.

"Oh is that so?! O-k!" I weakly replied. Poor Emily, it must be rough…

Later onwards after calming Emily down, the Hogwarts train had come to a stop, arriving at its final destination which was my beloved school Hogwarts. A lot of Hogwarts students were seen hugging their friends and chatting merrily, some looked sulky and moody.

As we walked at the frozen stone path through the entrance hall I caught a small glimpse of Vaughen, who was reading his book without looking at where his going, making me surprise to see that everybody who gets in the way mysteriously lurks out, well it's like when he walks straight everyone who's in front of him will automatically walk or run at a different direction, it's like the one mom told me, about the muggle story, of how Moses split the red sea, clearing the road for him to pass by. Maybe that's how he gets to walk without bumping into someone.

And unluckily I got a glimpse of Malfoy too. I never wanted to, but I did. But he seemed a bit strange, maybe changed. His hairstyle is completely different from the one I use to see. His hair is platinum silver, some of the back of his hair are like sticking up, is that the latest style now days?! Dunno it's just plain weird! Who cares anyways…?

After that, everybody gathered into the great hall to hear the wonderful speeches our teachers have prepared for us, it's an introduction to the new school activities that are to be held! From now on there'd be competitions going on since it's the start of a new semester!

"Wow so were going to have the first ever all- out competition between houses!" said Hugo's friend who seemed energetic as usual.

"What's so fun about that? Isn't that going to take all of our free time?" whined Hugo. Really this brother of mine likes to spend his solitary time alone doing nothing!

"Well, they say that the prize would be a whole 3-day trip to a special place, for the winning house! And we can have magical coupons too!" insisted Hugo's friend.

"Yeah that way if we had 3 magical coupons we can go visit Hogsmeade anytime, and eat Hogwarts food anytime and also have a 2 hour free time anytime!" said another one of Hugo's annoying little friends.

"Yeah but we don't get anytime" murmured Hugo.

"Oh stop joking! We should seize this opportunity as well! Ah but I don't really want to compete with Ginger" said Hugo's friend who first started this agonizing conversation.

"ENOUGH! We'll just see how this will go, but I want us to win, we have to show that Gryffindors are the best!" said the Head boy who sounded happy and full of burning passion.

"Geez, now a first ever all- out competition. What more awaits us this sem?" Emily said.

"Oh I have to go now! I-I have things to do" I said suddenly remembering that it's time to meet Vaughen at the library! I can't wait! I bid my farewell to Emily, parting with her for the first time, this sem.

As I walked by the not so crowded corridor, I felt happy and inspired that even if I see or Talk to Malfoy nothing would spoil my day. This'll be the first time I'd have a private time with Vaughen, now I can find out more about him!

"Ah you're here" Vaughen said. He was sitting at the very far end corner of the Library, the usual place where the shelves were placed like camouflage to hide the special chair, it's like a place where nobody could disturb you… nobody can disturb you… nobody…

"Hey! Don't stare at me start hypothesizing" he mumbled.

"Oh r-right! Y-yes!!" I said sounding cheerful. Well, I don't know, I might sound weird to him but I can't help it…

As I started writing down what plans I had for the project of ours, I had small chances of having to get a glimpse of him. I stared at his eyes, which were very attractive, it's the part that I like about him the most, his warm intellectual eyes; it's as if he knows everything! His dark hair, they look so soft… if I touch it would it be as soft as my hair? Or would it be a lot softer than…mine… AH! WHAT AM I THINKING!! STOP ROSE STOP!! Is this what it feels like to be in love?

"H-h-here! I've finished" I said.

"Good" he replied. He then took a look on all the twenty-seven pages I've manage to make for ten minutes! I'm truly unbelievable, to think that I was also thinking of him while writing down hypothesis for the project! I hope I showed a good side of me, the hard working concentrated part of me…

"it looks like we've finished the project already" he announced.

"H-huh?" I weakly replied.

"All you have to do now is test it then that's that" he said.

"Oh" I mumbled. WHAT?! We've finished already?! CURSE ME, CURSE ME, I CURSE MYSELF FOR MY MOTHER'S BRAINS, for her intelligence.

"But-"

"Don't worry, I think that all of these are sufficient enough, I'm impressed by you" he commented.

Yeah, I am flattered and extremely happy that he's impressed but to think that all of my fantasies about me having to spend time together with him, all ready down the drain?!

"Now we have more free time" he stated.

Huhuhuhuhuhuhu why did it turn out to be like this?! CURSE YOU MALFOY FOR BRINGING ME BAD LUCK! It was a bad omen for me to have seen you today!

Another one finished! Thank you for the reviews!! They are very much appreciated, that's what keeps me going and updating as fast as I could! I am sorry for grammatical errors and many more, its because I'm excited to update and to let all of you know what's going to happen next! I am truly sorry for that, and again thank you very much for reading and for the reviews as well!!


	24. XXIII: Back to school mayhem 2

CHAPTER XXIII: Back to school mayhem 1.2

_His circumstances_

"_Let us not be satisfied with just giving money. Money is not enough, money can be got, but they need your hearts to love them. So, spread your love everywhere you go"_

It's as if I'm going to hell and not to school, being paired up with Weasel's noisy friend, and on top of that making me Vaughen's servant for a week; I knew he'd be mad but not this much. I didn't want to eavesdrop anyway, it wasn't even a meaningful conversation, except for the fact that they hugged.

And what's more, the broomswick club led by Fredrich is having an agonizing war between the other comities in other houses. I am FORCED to participate since I'm a secret member.

Well having a secret membership in Broomswick is a good deal, I get the latest news about the world of Quidditch and I get to trade with the other members, but of course I am a secret member that's why I have a pseudonym and someone to order around in exchange for training him in Quidditch, well it's because I'm the Slytherin Seeker.

"Malfoy! I got you the latest WQ Quidditch magazine!" Rudolf said. He's the one I get to order around, a 3rd year, he is learning from the best Quidditch player in Hogwarts so I think ordering him around isn't that of a big deal. Besides I hardly order him around, he gets me things on his own free will. He's always so enthusiastic about Quidditch that I already think of him as a little brother of mine.

"Thanks" I replied.

"MALFOY! We're holding a meeting this afternoon regarding the incoming snowball fight between the Broomswick committee" said Fredrich.

"A snowball fight? Not a Quidditch match? Then I'm out" I said. Really, I'm out!

"A snowball fight, in broomsticks!" he added.

"OH! So we get to hit on air?" I said suddenly arousing an interest.

"Yes. Well it's a choice really, you can use brooms or not. You just have to hit the other people and protect your group mates." He said sounding assured.

"Oh… then what's this about group mates?" I asked.

"Ah, well you get to have 2 other players in your group, since there'd be 3 groups, so that'll be composed of 9 people in every committee. All in all 36 people participating including us club presidents" he marked.

"So it's like having sub captain in every group huh? And what's the prize?" I questioned.

"The club presidents have all agreed to surrender their Chudley canons antique collection, which are worth more than our broomsticks put together" he said sounding pleased.

"No way! I want to win that! You would give me at least one of those antique collection wont you? You won't keep it for the club member's sake? I mean that's really unfair!" I stated.

"Just for you… just you ok? Just one! Then the other would be kept by me for the 'ahem' club's sake" he sneered.

"You swindler!" I replied and gave him a smirk.

"Then you're in? I'll assign you sub captain for team 3; you can invite anyone to your team, as long as there in Slytherin! Remember it's a battle of houses. It's similar to the all-out competition that's going to take place after our match."

"Alright!" I replied. This is going to be fun!

I'd better invite Vaughen with me, no one would dare hit Vaughen if they did they'd be in serious trouble, wuahahah! I've got this game in the bag! Should I invite Malcolm? No he'd be too noisy, and I don't plan on inviting Ermine in the team, it'll get awkward with just the three of us, since our problem is yet to be solved.

Maybe I should invite Rudolph? Fredrich didn't mention about year levels, just as long as he's in Slytherin. So I really have this game in the bag!!

"Oi Malfoy! Watch where you're going" said Malcolm who I coincidentally bumped knocking the stack of papers he was carrying.

"Hey, sorry" I bothered to say.

"So, you're going to be a sub captain huh?" he asked. Malcolm's in the Broomswick club too, he's known as the know-it-all, knows all the facts and backgrounds and techniques of the international world of Quidditch.

"Yeah" I shortly replied.

"Me too, I'm in group number 1. Sorry to say but I've forced Ermine to be in my team" he said in triumph. OH THANK GOD THANK YOU FOR DOING THAT!

"It's ok, I don't mind" I replied hiding the fact that I'm pleased with what he's done.

"And now I'm looking for Vaughen" he added.

"WHAT?! Ha! Then let's see who gets him" I smirked.

"You're on, just wait after I finish doing this stupid paper work for Slughorn" he quickly replied. And then went to Slughorn's office. This would be an advantage, since I have more free time than he has!

Now where could Vaughen be? I remember him telling me something about working on a project… but where…

Hm……..

Hm…..

In the library duh!

And so I went for a quick stroll to the library, feeling happy I even greeted my fellow Slytherins as I passed by the corridor, getting their attention, since most of them are girls, even the Hufflepuff girls couldn't resist my charms and waved back, though I know it's not meant for them.

At last, I have finally reached the library! The stupid library filled with old antique books and the smell of old bats lingering between my nostrils! This is truly Hogwarts library. Now Vaughen, Vaughen… but this is strange… it's as if the Library's closed, but it's not… nobody's here…

As I walked around searching for Vaughen, and other living life form in this stupid place an awful smell filled the back part of the library. Could this be the reason why students abandoned the library? The smell got stronger and stronger as I approached the end corner part of the room, I couldn't describe the smell as it was truly disgusting.

And then I saw someone with a red mousy hair busy with transferring liquids in small tubes. What's weird was the color of the liquids, purple? Black? Green?

As I got closer, now covering my nose because of the strong smell, I knew in an instant that it was Weasel, and it was! Stupid Weasel doing such things inside the library! But I couldn't open my mouth, heck no!

Weasel then was taken aback, she was surprised to see me and she then unknowingly mixed the green and the black liquid and then the next thing I knew I was hit with something and was knocked down to the floor. I remember hearing a loud booommm as I fell down on the ground.

"H-hey" said a familiar voice. As I open my eyes, I saw Vaughen sitting next to me. Looking a bit flustered, this was very strange. I found myself in a bed in the hospital wing. The explosion back then must've been really dangerous, did I injure myself? Oh no but what about the competition?

"Are y-you alright?" asked Vaughen.

"Hell yeah" I replied. He then stared at me strangely.

As I looked around the room, I saw myself lying in the bed behind Vaughen, a bed next to mine. And then looked around again.

Wait a minute… I saw myself where?!

"ROSEEEE!" shrieked prince, who now entered the room all sweaty in her Quidditch robes. She then hugged me and slobbered kisses on my cheek.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE! What do you think you're doing!?" I said outraged. How can she joke with me at a time like this?!

But then as I looked at the person lying in the bed next to mine, I really saw myself lying there unconscious, but still looking handsome as always.

"M-M-Malfoy?" I managed to say.

"Yeah, he got knocked over too" Vaughen replied.

What do you mean him? I'm me right? I'm Malfoy, but why is it that I'm right over there?! Have I died? But how is it that I can talk with Vaughen? Have I become a ghost?

"Oh rose! You've got me so worried!" said Prince Girl as she sat herself in the bed and stroked my long hair. Wait since when did I let my hair grow this long? And why is it red? She's calling me ROSE?  
Could it be that my worst nightmare has become…reality?

HAVE WE SWITCHED BODIES?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

Another chapter finished! Thank you for the reviews and for reading! I am truly grateful; I just don't know how I could express them in written form. MUCHAS GRACIAS!


	25. XXIV: Emily's suspicions

CHAPTER XXIV: Emily's suspicions

_Her circumstances_

_To be loved for what one is, is the greatest exception. The great majority love in others only what they lend him, their own selves, and their version of him._

It's so weird, why does it feel like there's something wrong with Rose? I mean she's still lying in bed, as if waiting for the Unconscious Malfoy to wake up. And why was it that the both of them were together?! This is so fishy, there must be something going on…

"Rose, are you feeling alright?" I asked her. She looked shocked sitting there in the hospital wing with half of her body covered with the lumpy hospital blanket.

"Vaughen! Are you sure sure that Madam Pomfrey said they're alright? See Rose is acting super strange!" I started. Vaughen as usual ignored me.

"Vaughen! This is serious, look at her! She keeps staring at Malfoy, she's never done that" I continued.

"Maybe she's got something to do with why Malfoy's unconscious…feeling guilty?" Said Vaughen, his voice sounded a bit colder than usual. I've never heard him talk that way, maybe he's mad at rose because of Malfoy lying here in the Hospital wing…

"N-no… Rose would never do such a thing right?" I said and asked Rose about it.

"I want to die" Rose murmured to herself.

"What? Don't talk like that" I said and gave her my special hug. She then got angry and shoved me away.

"Hey, what was that about? Are you mad at me?" I said.

"N-n-no… just… keep away from me… just for a while" she whispered.

"A-Alright, if that'll make you feel better" I replied.

"We should be going now, Visiting hours should end in five minutes" said Vaughen.

"Let's go then" I answered.

As my cousin and I walked far away from the hospital wing, I felt as if I was leaving Rose with a wolf to devour her. I know Madam Pompfrey's going to be there to take care of those too, but something feels really strange.

"Aren't you worried about Malfoy?" I bothered to ask my cousin.

"If I weren't then I should've left them behind hours ago" he shortly replied. Tsk, my cousin really doesn't talk that much that's why I hate hanging out with him.

"You really care about Malfoy, don't you? I hope you're not going gay or else uncle might kill us both, me for letting you be gay and you for being gay" I said playfully, I was just kidding around, but he seemed to take it seriously and gave me a cold look and a scowl.

"Sorry, sorry! I was just kidding around. I've never seen you smile you know… not once" I continued.

"You don't need to" he replied sounding irritated.

"Sorry, geez!" I muttered.

"Go back to your room, don't try to visit Rose or else you'll get caught, I'm warning you" He said.

"Yes sir" I replied almost automatically, he's always like that. Very bossy!

But I can't stop thinking about Rose strange actions. Maybe it's because I hate her for pushing me away. Or I hate the way she stares at Malfoy, and I know that she didn't do anything to him, it must be the latter.

After yesterday's incidents, today's homework's having been increasing rapidly as the school prepares for the first ever all-out competition between the four Houses. They said it wasn't meant to separate the four houses, but to even unite them and to teach us sportsmanship. I find it like crap, because I don't even know why they even decided to do such a stupid kind of event, they're just adding more stress to the students.

"Hey Emily, have you seen the board? They've announced the events that are going to take place in the competition" said Joelle.

Joelle's been well… since she started hanging out a lot with Albus she's been more open and more outspoken. She seems to hang around with Karen and the rest. Well everybody knows Karen's group is full of Flirty girls, I don't even know how she found friendship with her, but I am glad that she's more open now.

"Ooh look they've even arranged a ball, that's so nice! And see They even say that all should ask partners from different houses, no one's permitted to go if both of them are from the same house" Karen said sounding enthusiastic.

"That must suck for the both of us then" I heard Albus said to Joelle.

"Don't worry; I'll go with my brother if that's the case" Said Joelle. I forgot she had a younger brother, probably in his 4th year. It's just that His brother and Joelle don't seem to look like, uhm… related. They really do look different, so weird!

"If I can, I'd rather go alone" Said Albus. That's very humble of him.

"Oh I'm so jealous of you Emily, I suppose you'll go with your cousin Vaughen" muttered Francesca, One of Karen's friends.

"Ooohh! That's so nice! I'm so jealous! I'd like to go with him, he's just so handsome your cousin!" said Harriet, Another friend of Karen's.

"I won't go with him, even if he asks me to, that'll just be gross" I said. Which is true, who'd want to go with her own cousin? And why is it that they know about my relation with Vaughen.

"Everybody knows your related, you look alike, we even thought that he was your brother, but we've put in a little research group so we found out you were actually cousins. Probably, you were the only one who didn't know that all of the school knows about it already" Said Karen proudly.

"Yeah ok it doesn't matter anyways, I'm not the one who wants to hide our relation, its Vaughen you should worry about" I said and gave Karen a smirk.

"Why is that?" asked stupid Harriett.

"Uh-oh, didn't you know that he wanted it to be kept a secret? Tsk!" I said. I was just playing around but then they all got energetic and well disappeared. Girls these days are so full of energy… I am a girl too but not that type of girl.

"Ah it seems that there'd be an academic and a sport type of competition. Since we have Rose, the academic competition should be a piece of cake, and since the famous Quidditch trio Albus, James and Emily are in the Gryffindor Quidditch team, the sport even should also be a piece of cake ha!" said one of the 3rd years.

"Oh! Hey I heard there's a Slytherin outside, he looks like a fifth year and kind of looks like Emily" said Farah, a 6th year. I know her because she's good friends with Rose's brother. I hope nothing going on between Hugo and her, I mean with the age and stuff.

"Oh no…" I muttered. I then went out of the portrait hole to see what this was all about. Vaughen visiting the Gryffindor tower. What is he up to?

"Malfoy's up, and so is Rose" he said.

They're up?!

"What are you standing there, let's go now!" I said.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, I got sick because of the changing weather here! I hope I can compensate it with 2 new chapters, again thank you for reading and for the reviews!


	26. XXV: In his eyes

CHAPTER XXV: In his Eyes

_Her circumstances_

"_The eye sees only what the mind is prepared to comprehend"_

My mind is swirling right now; it's as if it's all a dream. It's kind of funny, am I dead… did I die? Why is it that I can see my body, my face, my hair, all of me, in front of me? Is there a mirror? Is that why I keep seeing myself in front of me? Looking shocked… am I shocked? Why do I keep staring at myself, I don't feel like I'm staring at myself… I don't understand this…

"Wake up you stupid Weasel!" Said me. How could I say that When I didn't even open my mouth?

"Is that…me?" I asked myself.

"Hell yeah, but this is YOUR body, and your currently in MY body" said myself.

"How is it that you can also speak, when you're me? Is this a magic mirror?" I asked myself.

"Don't play dumb, there's a mirror right there lying in your table… go and see for yourself" I said. This is confusing me…

As I bothered to look around, I found myself in a bed in the hospital wing, maybe it was because of the explosion that I caused in the library. I found a square mirror lying in the bedside table. I picked it up and starred at it for some time. But I keep seeing Malfoy, is he playing a trick on me? Is he hiding behind me? Is it that this mirror is the one that's playing a trick on me?

"Ha-ha Malfoy, very funny, this mirror is so disgusting; it just keeps showing your face. Now where are you hiding? And how did you manage to create such a stupid thing bewitching the mirror like this" I said.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" shouted myself. Strange… I don't feel angry, I kind of feel funny, but why am I screaming… WAIT!! Why am I there?!

"Look at your body alright?" I said. Did I really say that?

And so I followed what I myself suggested, this is pretty weird. And strange… because once I looked at my body… I found my hands to be rough and big. By body all bulky and flat. I had no breasts, what? I'm already flat as it is, and they go and disappear? And what's with this biceps? Did I work out? Oh no… no… this is a nightmare right?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I roared. But my voice, it sounded masculine. No it can't be this must be a nightmare. Could I have possibly switched… bodies…? Ah no!!

"Now you get the idea" Said myself.

"M-M-m-Malfoy" I muttered.

"Yeah?" he asked. So it's true then, he's… inside my body!!

"Tell me this is all a dream, more like a nightmare" I said.

"I really hope so… but as far as you can see I'm stuck in this super weak body of yours" he said and sighed. Hey, I look cute when I sigh. Oh but that's not something I should be thinking about right now.

"I-I should solve this, right?" I murmured.

"OF COURSE YOU DO! Don't you know you've been unconscious for about 3 days! Everyone's going to think I'm weak" he said angrily.

"Ok ok calm down and well… ill think of a way to change us back" I said.

"You'd better hurry that up because I've got things to handle on my own" he added.

"Ok ok but just for now, try to, well be me. We don't want to arouse any trouble don't we?" I asked.

"Right right… but does this mean that I have to study? Because that'll be so much of a bother" he muttered.

"Oh no… I forgot about that! What am I going to do? You're so dumb that you can't really be me but-"

"-What did you just say? I'm not dumb, and if you Portray me as someone who's not like me I'll kill you, I've got to protect my image so act well" he said, and completely ignored what I've said to him about earlier.

Then as we both argued, the hospital wing doors burst open, and there I saw Emily panting heavily, as if she ran all the way from the Gryffindor tower to here. And behind her was the calm boy I always dreamt of seeing…Vaughen

"Emily" I muttered. Malfoy gave me a kick on the leg.

"Oh! So you're finally awake you jerk! Now explain what happened here!" said Emily sounding very angry at me, well at Malfoy, but since I'm in Malfoy's body, I have to cope up with her… now this should be a tough job…

"I see you're awake" said Vaughen. He conjured a chair out of nowhere and sat beside my bed.

"I've missed you so much RoseeeeeE" said Emily, now changing target, and went to hug myself, my body, Malfoy.

"Hey" Both Malfoy and I said in unison. Emily and Vaughen got surprised but then both of them decided to ignore it, as if it just happened coincidentally, which it really did.

"Rose, you know, it's been days since you've bathe. Want to bathe with me?" Emily asked.

"NO" Malfoy replied.

"That's not a good idea" I told Emily.

"And since when did you care about girl talk?" she questioned me.

"O-oh… ha because you both stink already" I said. I'm sorry for insulting you Emily huhuhuhuhu…

"Why don't we both take a bath in the prefect's bath" said Vaughen. OOOOHHHHHH MY GOSH! R-really?

"NO" said Malfoy.

"Why not Rose?" Emily asked.

"I-I forgot, Malfoy has to do something with me. You know uhm we were doing an experiment you see… yeah yeah… Vaughen you know about Malfoy's uncle right? The one who invents strange stuff? I was asked by Malfoy if – if I could do something about a recent present he received from his mother" Malfoy said.

"O-oh, but you know, we can always do that some other time" I replied trying to weasel myself out. How could I pass this chance of bathing with Vaughen? Oh!

"Don't be stupid Malfoy, this is important, you do want to know what your mother sent you this time right?" he insisted.

"let's just take a bath together some other time. But be sure to take a bath" said Vaughen.

"Well, you Rose will be taking a bath with me right now! Since Madam Pomfrey told me that you'll be released today that's why we're going to spend a lot of time together, because I really do miss you!" said Emily.

Why do I feel like all of this is going to be trouble?!

Emily then took Malfoy out of the hospital wing, more like tugged him out but at least he managed to whisper something in my ear which went like meet me later at the library… it sounded like that.

"So are you feeling well?" asked Vaughen. It's the first time I've seen Vaughen put his book away and stared straight at me.

How lucky, Malfoy's so lucky for making Vaughen act like that, he must really be good friends with Malfoy for making him do that… I feel kind of jealous… though I know it's just friendship amongst men…

"Uh-hmm I'm feeling fine right now" I replied.

"I won't ask you about what happened. I'll let you tell me once you feel like sharing it" he stated.

"T-thanks" I replied. He's such a nice guy… so so so so so nice, that's why I like him so so so much…

"Well shall we go then? Everyone's waiting for us" said Vaughen and held me his hand.

As I looked up at him, I saw something that he'd never shown to others, and that must be… his smile. He looked very handsome; his smile could really penetrate someone. I like it when he smiles; I hope someday I can make him smile by being me and not inside Malfoy.

How is it possible that Vaughen can smile in front of Malfoy, whilst in front of everybody, he mostly puts up a stern cold look. At that moment on, I felt quite jealous of Malfoy, of how he manage to be good friends with Vaughen, of how he could always be by his side, of how he can always make Vaughen smile…

Vaughen guided me to the Slytherin dungeons, at first I thought that the Slytherin common room would look like a dump or so since it's down here in the dungeons but it seemed kind of the opposite of what I was expecting. Everybody looked very enthusiastic when talking, and that they all seemed to have fun inside the room, since the room was square, Unlike our circular common room, everybody seemed to be like, scattered in the vast large room.

It looked pretty much the same as our common room but without the scarlet lion pampering the place, instead it was the green serpent which was seen all over the place.

"OH Malfoy you're back!" said Ermine, who emerged right out of what looked like the girls dormitory stairs. She then hugged me tight.

"Y-yeah" I replied. This is going to be one heck of a night…

"Hey guys he's back" shouted Ermine. A couple of people nodded and waved at me, and then a bunch of guys and a girl approached me. This must be Malfoy's gang…

"Do you still remember us?" said one of the boys. He was a bit short, shorter than Ermine and had brown curly hair.

"Stupid of course he knows you Henry" said the girl and giggled.

"Sarah, about the thing you wanted to talk about? Could we do that later? Since Malfoy's back now we should keep him company" said Ermine.

"Oh no that's okay, I'd rather be alone" I said.

They all looked shocked.

"Hahaha, you've become quite a joker now haven't you? Trying to be Malcolm?" said the Henry guy.

"Yeah, that's something Vaughen would say. You even told us you hated that sentence" said the Sarah girl.

"Oh- right. Of course I still hate it! I was just playing around" I said trying to cover it up.

"Yeah, good impersonation of me now right?" said the Malcolm guy who had blond hair and freckles.

"Sorry man" I replied. Again they looked shocked.

"Sorry? Ahahahaha Malfoy you're so funny" said The Sarah girl.

"Y-yeah ha ha ha" I said trying to figure out what the hell's wrong with this crowd.

"So then Malfoy, you wouldn't mind me inviting Vaughen right now to join my team" asked the Malcolm guy.

"It's alright, if Vaughen wants to. But I'd like to know what you're talking about" he replied almost instantly. Opss…. Sorry Malfoy… I'm just having a rough time being… bad towards people…

"No I won't Malcolm" Vaughen shortly replied.

"But you didn't even hear me-"

"I don't need to know, since Malfoy's counting on me" he then said ignoring Malcolm.

"Oh, so you've decided to join him then? It's aright, but still your one man short Malfoy, since Ermine's with me. So how bout you Henry?" said Malcolm now switching targets. I'd like to know WHAT he's talking about though…

"I'm up for it" said the Henry boy. He looks kind of funny, with his curly hair and all.

"Then I've got my own team set up" announced the Malcolm guy.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, it's just, I promised him I'd do him a favor, but I didn't know you were entering too and soo, I'm really sorry" Ermine started.

"It's ok, it's ok" I replied. But I really want to know what this is all about, but I just can't ask it bluntly now can't I?

"Ah its potions class right now, we've got to go and meet the Gryffindors. I mean, why do we have to pair up with that house?!" whined Henry.

"What about them?" I asked.

Again, they were shocked and stared at me. We even stopped walking for a while. My bad…

"Quit joking around Malfoy, and I thought you were asking that for real" said Malcolm.

"Yeah, yeah. I like to joke around, I don't know why though" I replied.

"It must be a bummer for you for having your cousin be in Gryffindor" said Sarah. He was asking Vaughen about Emily. Now what's so bad about being in Gryffindor? I am proud of being a Gryffindor!

"Doesn't matter" he muttered.

"Well, I guess so, if you say so" replied Sarah.

Oh now, look at that, the weasel's early as usual with your Cousin" said Malcolm and smirked.

Good! There's Malfoy! Ah but how could I talk to him?! But in what way?!

As I sat myself beside Malcolm, since Vaughen sits beside Ermine in potions, I had hard time thinking of a plan to talk to Malfoy. With this lot, how could I possibly talk to him?

But just then, Malfoy did the strangest thing. Well it seemed as if I did the strangest thing since he's inside my body. He stood up from his seat and demeaned to change seats with Malcolm. I'd never do that! What the hell is he doing!?

"Get out of there; sit with E-e… Emily" Malfoy demanded. He's having a hard time pronouncing Emily's name, ha! That's what you get from all the bad things you've done!

"Oh, getting a bit aggressive now aren't we?" stated Malcolm and gave Malfoy a smirk.

"Just get your butt out of that seat or else I'd expose your secret in the whole class" Malfoy said trying to blackmail Malcolm, I'll never do something like that!!

But I have to say I looked kind of wicked and bad today. Since my hair had all gone straight down and… am I wearing make-up? This must be Odette's doing! I forgot how Malfoy used to have a relationship with her. Since I think he's still hanging over Odette. I look terribly bad… so much like a bad girl, oh but I do look good. And he got my hair straight for me, just this once.

"Looking a bit slutty today huh? Since when did you change this much?" asked Malcolm.

"She doesn't look slutty" I said. Now everyone paid attention to what was going on between Rose and Malcolm and now me.

"Really? Why not?" Malcolm asked me.

"Whatever, just go sit there, I have some business I have to discuss with Malfoy" Malfoy said. He sounded very bossy, I sounded very bossy. Do I always sound like that when I'm being bossy?

"Yeah as if you'd make me move my butt out of here" he said.

"Just go" I then butt in.

He then seemed shocked.

"If you say so, but are you sure?" he again asked.

"Stop being such a jerk and move" I managed to say. I have to sound bad if I'm Malfoy but Malfoy should just act like me…

He then looked shocked, annoyed, irritated and moved. He then sat himself next to Emily who looked shocked and babbled. I'm sorry Emily. But just this once, let this slip…

"You really don't sound like me at all" Malfoy muttered.

"I'm trying; at least I try to be like you. But you're not trying to be like me! What's with the make-up and the hair? And the attitude?" I asked.

"You seriously needed the makeover, since Odette was trying to be so nice you know. And you really need the image change, you've attracted several boys lately" he said.

"Yuck! I don't want that! Don't you feel disgusted if guys attack you like that? You're a guy you know" I said. WHAT?! Stupid Malfoy! What really happened!?

"Yeah I know, they're disgusting that's why I told them to back off" he replied.

Things really have gotten worse… I don't even know if I even have a future from today onwards… what a life I'm living… I'm tired of living…

* * *

Another chapter, I hope you have fun reading it; I just wanted to induce something fun in the story, thank you again for reading and for the Reviews!!


	27. XXVI: In her eyes

CHAPTER XXVI: In her eyes

_His circumstances_

"_Your vision will become clear only when you look into your heart. Who looksoutside, dreams. Who looks inside, awakens."_

"Hey" Both Weasel and I said in unison. Prince Girl and Vaughen got surprised but then both of them decided to ignore it, as if it just happened coincidentally, which was a relief! Thank god their dense sometimes! They surely are related!

"Rose, you know, it's been days since you've bathe. Want to bathe with me?" Prince Girl asked. Ha! I'd be creepy if she found out I'm Malfoy.

"NO" I replied. Yuck! Who wants to see her body? And I definitely don't want to see Weasel's body unclothe! It's already disgusting enough to be inside her!

"That's not a good idea" Weasel said of course still inside my beautiful masculine body. I just feel so happy just by seeing how handsome I became! So this is how everyone else sees me huh!

"And since when did you care about girl talk?" Prince Girl Questioned Weasel. Ha! You'd better confront your friend.

"O-oh… ha because you both stink already" Weasel said. Hahaha so she decided to confront her, more like me, that's good.

"Why don't we both take a bath in the prefect's bath" said Vaughen. OH SHIT! Don't be like that Vaughen! Do you want to let Weasel see? That's definitely a bad idea!

"NO" I said.

"Why not Rose?" Prince Girl asked. She's really annoying!

"I-I forgot, Malfoy has to do something with me. You know uhm we were doing an experiment you see… yeah yeah… Vaughen you know about Malfoy's uncle right? The one who invents strange stuff? I was asked by Malfoy if – if I could do something about a recent present he received from his mother" I explained. I hope I sounded like Weasel since she's always like this, or maybe she's not? Ah who the hell cares about that!

"O-oh, but you know, we can always do that some other time" Weasel insisted. Oh, so you're playing it that way ha? Then as Vaughen's friend I have to help him!

"Don't be stupid Malfoy, this is important, you do want to know what your mother sent you this time right?" I said.

"Let's just take a bath together some other time. But be sure to take a bath" said Vaughen. Good job Vaughen!!

"Well, you Rose will be taking a bath with me right now! Since Madam Pomfrey told me that you'll be released today that's why we're going to spend a lot of time together, because I really do miss you!" said Emily.

Nooo, you stupid Weasel, don't let me get carried by this stupid friend of yours!

"Meet me later in the library this evening or else I'll kill you" I managed to whisper in her ears, well actually my ears.

I can't believe that I got dragged by a girl, especially Vaughen's Cousin. And since I'm in this weak body of Weasels I can't pretty much do stuff right now. And it's revolting just to think about having to bathe with Prince Girl!! YUCK YUCK YUCK! KILL ME NOW!

"Now Rose, stop being gloomy, here I know you like staying in your bed, and I borrowed tons of books in the library since you love reading so much!" Prince girl cheerfully said.

Great, just what I needed, BOOKS. Tons of books. To read? Hell yeah! As if I'm going to open one of those giant hard cover books. They're really not helping me recover here…

"Ah now now, you don't have to look so sad becauseyou think I've done so much for you" she still said in a positive manner. How could you say such a thing? Is this girl as dumb as I imagined she would be? How very disappointing to have such a cousin Vaughen…I feel for you…

"Yeah… ok. Can you just leave me alone…p-p-please?" I said. I can't believe I said PLEASE!

"Oh it's ok. Alright then I'll leave you for now, but we've got potions later so just tidy up a bit ok? And brush your hair you have to always look good" she muttered. Then as she went back downstairs to leave me alone, she started humming to herself. What a weird girl…

I just can't believe this! I just really can't. Looking at Weasel's face in the mirror, it's like detention of some sort. I also feel defeated and lost! Argh…

"Oh so you're back Rose" said a girl who just came up stairs with another girl. They were still both in their pajamas. Oh wow those legs are killing me…

"I-is something wrong? Do I have something in my legs?" asked the blonde girl who had long legs and fair white skin.

"Oh n-o no, they're so long… how envious" I said.

"Oh thank you!" she said and giggled.

Hey, this is not as bad as it seems…

"That's the first time you've talked to me" said the blonde girl and sat at the foot of my bed.

"Yeah, we didn't know you were this sociable" said the other girl who had brown hair and brown skin.

"Thanks" I replied. Geez this stupid Weasel is missing out all the fun in the world!

"You know, I think Odette could really help you with your hair" said the brown haired girl.

"Yeah, and I think you'll even look better with makeup. I can do that for you" said the blond hair.

Both of the girls now seemed to be interested in transforming me, well weasels, and appearance. Well this is for the better so I think this might also boost her confidence and so.

"Thanks' that's totally what I need right now" I replied. Ha, did I make weasel sound too desperate? Nah…

And so the two girls called Odette out. As usual Odette looked stunning and very vela-like.

"Oh! So you're finally agreeing on the makeover thing! Well I think that you've made the right choice" Odette said, sounding a bit snobbish as usual. I like that part of her, kind of reminds me of…well… me.

"Yeah yeah, I really need it. Seeing that you're so beautiful, and I'm just… a nobody" I said. It's true; weasel's just a walking dictionary.

"My, you don't know how much happiness this brings me" said Odette.

And so Odette and her friends started doing weird girly stuff to me. Applying makeup, mascara, etc. all of the stupid girlish things they could think of, and she even made Weasel's hair straight. After a few hours or so they finally managed to finish.

When I looked at the mirror I saw a completely different Weasel. In fact, she even looked good, though not as radiant as Odette but still she looked very pretty. If only she could do something about her temper, and her stupid way of handling things. If she could be at least more confident with herself! Then maybe… I can't start and like her… NO... I didn't think of that… NO… La la la…

"I look… good" I said, as I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw Weasel looking very cute, with her hair all straight and a heart-shaped hairpin sticking in the right side part of her long her. Her lips were so pink and shinny it looked kissable, and she just seemed tidy and clean. As I smiled when I looked at the mirror I even noticed the charm that she has… no… I have to stop looking at her… at myself that is…

"You look so cute!" said the blond girl

"Doesn't she look so lovable, right Erie?" said the brown haired girl. So the blond girl's name is Erie huh… kind of eerie…

"Yes we all know we've done a good job here Rebecca" said Odette. So the brown girl's Rebecca huh, very exotic.

"Well we have to get going, we have Herbology now, you should go now too Rose, Emily should be down stairs in the common room, watch out for the guys" said Rebecca and gave me a very flirty wink.

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks again" I said. Then the three girls went to change clothes in their room and left me in bed. Well, I guess I have to change for class now. And so, as I changed my clothes, I never really looked at Weasels body, I closed with my eyes clothes since I don't want to upset my stomach.

"Rose?" asked Prince Girl as I emerged down from the girl's dormitory stairs. Well, it seemed that for everybody in the Gryffindor common room, Weasel's abrupt image change was a very hasty choice. They instantly noticed me, and kept staring at me. Well, this is really something uncommon to me since in Slytherin they always treat me like a VIP.

"Hey" I said. Though I am currently annoyed at Prince Girl but since she's weasel best friend I guess I have to act like I'm not.

"Wow, so you decided to take Odette's offer didn't you?" she asked. Duh. Isn't that obvious? I gave her a Duh isn't it obvious look.

"Wow, I think they really did great! Maybe I should go for one too" she said. Yeah. She definitely has to go too.

"Hi Rose" said one tall guy. Oh, so you've started to take notice of Weasel now, ha, what a jerk. So guys really do pay attention to looks.

"Hey!" said another guy, who had blonde hair and who definitely has a playboy air surrounding him.

"Oh sis, I brought the book you wante- WHAT happen to you?" asked a sturdy red haired guy. He seemed younger than me though, what so is she attracting young guys too?

"Why?" I asked. I just noticed, how soft, and small… and feminine Weasel's voice is…

"I mean, are you alright Sis? Weren't you against this kind of things?" asked the young boy. Yeah that's stupid weasel but this my dear young boy is me now… Malfoy inside Weasel's body. Though I remember this young boy, it's as if I've seen him somewhere…

Oh yeah! Its Weasel's brother!

"My dear brother, don't you know how much pressure it is to be me? I just wanted to be pretty somehow, because I'm always ignored. I'm a nobody, I want to be somebody, and can't I be somebody?" I said in a very dramatic way. I hope weasel forgives me for doing this in front of everyone else; I just love playing pranks especially when I get to play pranks on her body! Ha! Never thought this could turn out to be so much fun!

"N-no… don't get near me. You're weird; I sense something weird with you today. And I swear I'd get to the bottom of this" said his brother and stomped away out of the portrait hole. Well, suit yourself!

"Rose! I didn't know you were struggling with such feelings, I'm so sorry for not noticing it" said Prince Girl and started to pat me behind my back.

"Yeah ok, let's just go to class right now" I replied. Now feeling a bit bored.

"Ok, its potion's class right now!" said Prince Girl. Then the both of us went to potions class, only to find out that we were 30 minutes early than usual. Class didn't even start yet.

"You seem enthusiastic to study" I said. Trying to hide my anger. I really feel irritated right now, I swear if she wasn't related to Vaughen I'd have killed her by now…

"Oh but you like coming to class early, I don't even like coming to class 30 minutes early but you always want to be ahead of everyone so you could read more, and memorize stuff from the book" she continued.

"Ok ok I get it… I just want-"

"Silence I know" she completed.

As time passed by the room soon began to be filled with other people, the guys seem to keep staring at me, at Weasel. It's because of her metamorphosis…. I just wish these jerks would just get used to it and stop bothering me; even though it is Weasel they are bothering.

"Ohh its Malfoy, haven't seen him for 4 days!" said a girl from Slytherin who sat behind me and Prince Girl. Never seen her before, maybe I just never noticed her since she has a heck of a heavy makeup on her face.

"What's so great about him?" asked the Gryffindor guy who sat beside the creepy makeup girl. What!? What's so great about me? Well, it's because I'm popular, handsome and I'm a good Quidditch player! That's why you punk!

Then Weasel sat herself with Malcolm, whom I actually sit with all the time during potions. I decided to sit next to myself since I have to discuss things with Weasel, I just can't wait until we finish class. I have to talk to her now.

"Get out of there; sit with E-e… Emily" I said. I'm having a pretty hard time pronouncing her name.

"Oh, getting a bit aggressive now aren't we?" stated Malcolm and gave me a wide smirk. Oh you'll get it once I'm back in my body!

"Just get your butt out of that seat or else I'd expose your secret in the whole class" I said, which now sounded a bit unlike Weasel. I don't care!

"Looking a bit slutty today huh? Since when did you change this much?" asked Malcolm.

"She doesn't look slutty" Weasel said. Now everyone paid attention to what was going on between Weasel and Malcolm and now me.

"Really? Why not?" Malcolm asked me.

"Whatever, just go sit there, I have some business I have to discuss with Malfoy" I said. Sounding the bossy Weasel as usual.

"Yeah as if you'd make me move my butt out of here" he said.

"Just go" Weasel then butt in.

"If you say so, but are you sure?" he again asked.

"Stop being such a jerk and move" Weasel said. Now that's more like it, that's more like me.

He then looked shocked, annoyed, irritated and moved. He then sat himself next to Prince Girl who looked shocked and babbled.

"You really don't sound like me at all" I said.

"I'm trying; at least I try to be like you. But you're not trying to be like me! What's with the make-up and the hair? And the attitude?" Weasel asked. Bombarding me now with Questions? Hmp that's unfair, I'd like to know what happened.

"You seriously needed the makeover, since Odette was trying to be so nice you know. And you really need the image change, you've attracted several boys lately" I said.

"Yuck! I don't want that! Don't you feel disgusted if guys attack you like that? You're a guy you know" She argued.

"Yeah I know, they're disgusting that's why I told them to back off" I replied. Though it is kind of a lie, half a lie that is.

"Malfoy, since I'm trying to be like you, can't you at least be more like me?" she pleaded.

"I'm just giving you the attention you should've gotten" I replied.

"Well, I don't need the attention" she insisted.

"I do" I simply replied.

"Then… if you keep being stubborn… I'll do the same" she said threatening me. Yeah right.

"So let's start the class said Slughorn who now entered the classroom and started to lecture us on boring stuff like Boar herbs or something…

"Miss Weasley, I think we need you to grace us with your knowledge of how we make a polyjuice potion. Since you're my best student in this class, your also one of the best student in my class Mr. Prince don't get me wrong." Said Slughorn.

Shit, no… I don't know anything about such things…

"Can I answer on her behalf" I said. No Weasel said. No! Hell no! I don't want everyone saying I'm a brainy stuck up jerk.

"I want to answer since I'm the one who's being questioned" I marked.

"Oh, then feel free to answer… that is if you know the answer" said Weasel.

"Uh…uhm its-"

"Just sit down, I'll answer it" said Weasel.

Damn, if only I'd knew the answer! Stupid Weasel, now everybody's going to think I'm like you! Urgh!

"Well that's right! Very surprising Mr. Malfoy! You've completely changed!" said Slughorn sounding very pleased with me… with Weasels actions that is! If he's pleased then I'm not!

"Hey! What's the big deal?! I don't answer questions like that" I whispered.

"Yeah, and I don't dress up like that either" Weasel whispered back.

"Stupid! Stop doing this" I whispered back. She seemed annoyed. Hey, I kind of look good when I'm annoyed! Well I have to say I always look good no matter what expression I make!

"Hey, we should work thinks out alright? Didn't we agreed to lie low and not attract attention?" I said.

"Yeah, if you do the same" she said sounding a bit cold. Do I always sound like that when I speak?

"Well… let's just talk about thi-"

"-Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy care to join me later? In Detention?" Slughorn then asked.

"You just have to take me to detention with you" stated Weasel.

"Yeah, well that way we could talk things over, we have to think of something! And you should start working on how we even changed Bodies!" I said.

"Alright alright, give me time! But since you got me in detention today, then we have to suffer more right?" she said and smirked.

"Fine fine, oh… did Malcolm, you know the blond guy with freckles, mention anything about teams?" I bothered to ask.

"Ah yes! I really don't know what that was all about but it seems that Vaughen agreed to be in your team, since Ermine had to fulfill-"

"Oh yeah that doesn't really matter, but Vaughen agreed to join your team? My team? Ha! in your face Malcolm" I said.

"Shh, calm down or else-"

"Still not finished with that conversation now are we? Do you want an extended detention class?" asked Slughorn.

Now everyone kept staring at the both of us… I just hope they're not thinking about me and weasel… going out… that'll be a joke worth laughing at… I'd probably die if they really think we are…going out…

* * *

Another chapter! I feel so pumped up, it's because of all of the Reviews I get! Thank you! I truly appreciate all of your reviews and comments for the story, it's what makes me update fast, heheh thank you!!


	28. XXVII: Sick with him

CHAPTER XXVII: Sick with him

_Her circumstances_

"_I love thee, I love but thee  
With a love that shall not die  
Till the sun grows cold,  
And the stars grow old..."_

I hate it when I wake up early in the morning only to find out that I'm stuck in Malfoy's body. I hate staring at his green eyes, which are neither small nor big, a bit oval but charming. I hate the way his slender muscular body looks like, I hate how he yawns and that whenever I look at the mirror and try weird faces he just always looks cute and adorable. I can't even make one disgusting face in his face! No disgusting facial expressions! I even tried eating like a slob but everyone finds it cute and masculine. People in Slytherin are very weird; I mean how can they treat Malfoy like some sort of a king around here!

I've recently found out that there's this Arthur guy serving Malfoy, a mere 3rd year. He's acting like a servant, always fetching me stuff I don't even need, and a pile of Quidditch magazines and information almost every day.

Well, as I was saying, I just hate Malfoy. I hate his platinum silver hair! Why does he have silver hair?! I mean I saw his father and he had blonde hair! And his nose! Well it's kind of pointed, not crocked though I wish it was, and his lips. He has full lower lip but not much of an upper and what I dislike the most about his lips is that they never get pale and when it's cold it's never dry.

AND the most horrible thing happened to me yesterday! I tried to smile in the mirror, and he looked so good! It's as if it's a lie that I he can smile like that, looking so pure and jovial. Maybe he looks like that because it's really me, outshining his outer beauty, and letting my inner beauty shine…

"How long are you going to stare at your face? Yeah yeah you're handsome already" said Malcolm who just passed by and sneered.

"Morning" uttered Vaughen who came by to eat breakfast with me. This is just one of the little Malfoy wonders that make my day a blast; I get to spend more time with Vaughen.

Vaughen and I get to eat Breakfast, lunch and dinner together. We get to study together, we get to hang out together, and we can also stay up late together. We can always be together!!

While Vaughen and I ate our breakfast quietly there were a couple of 4th years who were talking excitedly, some of their listeners from the table behind me were all excited and awed while some were deeply aghast and hateful of the person they were talking about.

"Yeah! She's so cool, I never thought she knew how to ride a broom!" said one of the 4th years who were actually Hufflepuffs.

"I though she only knew how to study, guess I was wrong" said the other.

"Well I think she just wants attention that's all" said one of the girls.

"Yeah! She's just an attention-grabber. And besides she's a bit more clingy especially when it comes to Malfoy" said the other girl.

"Uhu-uhu! I hate girls like that"

I guess there are a lot of girls who like Malfoy… I don't know why… what is it to like about him? I mean he's just so hateful, there so many reason to hate Malfoy, ordering people around, pushing playing pranks, he calls people names… I can go on forever thinking of reasons why hate Malfoy.

"I heard Rose Weasley is at it again, flying recklessly outside near the giant squid's lake"

"See, there's this psychological sickness that's called attention-deficit or hyperactivity, maybe she's one" said another girl. Almost all of the girls laughed.

"She's flying this early in the morning? She's not in the Quidditch team right so why does she act like she's a part of one?"

"Dunno. Maybe she wants to be in the Quidditch team so she's showing her moves to Emily Prince"

"Now that's weird" mumbled Vaughen.

"DEFINITELY" I shouted enraged of what I've heard from the 4th years! I should've known they were talking about Malfoy… no me, since Malfoy's in my body!

I left Vaughen eating his breakfast and stomped my way to the place where Malfoy is. As I got near the place, there were a lot of students, the majority of them were 4th years, were staring up in the air. Malfoy was zooming there frantically happy and excited doing stupid Quidditch maneuvers. I even heard one saying I was imitating Malfoy. DUH! It's Malfoy who's in my body!

"What's this all about" I said.

"Hey" Malfoy replied.

"Do you even know what time it is? Doing stuff like this early in the morning-"

"Exercise"

"No its not, it's called showing off"

"I like the attention"

"No you don't, now come back down or else I'll let these people see me fly" I said with triumph. He then immediately went down speed his way through and grabbed me by the arm. He rushed me to a corner and left the people murmuring about us.

"You don't know how to fly, and you never will, so don't try flying while you're in my body or else everyone will think I'm a joke" he said angrily.

"Alright, but don't fly in my body! I just don't like the attention; try to be more like ME! If you don't then I'll be me… in YOUR body" I shot back.

"I…Ok! Hey… just wondering, but can you get the necklace in my drawer. I want it since its important so give it to me I'll wait by the lake" he said now sounding nervous.

"Oh… alright then wait here I'll go get it" I replied.

I don't know why but I feel like the necklace was important. I wonder whose it from…

As soon as I got to Malfoy's stuff, I found a necklace, must be the one he's talking about. But it's not really a necklace; it's pretty much of a ring with a necklace chain. What's more is that the silver ring weighed a ton, it was quite heavy for a ring, no wonder he added a necklace chain.

As I rushed upstairs out of the dungeons to see Malfoy, I caught a glimpse of Emily standing outside the library, I wanted to stop by and almost forgot that I was in Malfoy's but. So it'd be weird if Malfoy hangs around the Library.

At the time I got back to give Malfoy his necklace ring the sun was already up high in the sky, making the cold morning weather vanish. Malfoy never uttered a single thank you, but he nodded that made me feel quite happy…. Just a little! We sat at the edge of the lake; he dipped my feet in the cold icy water.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

"Of course not" he replied.

"Can I see it… again? I never noticed it looked quite expensive; never saw the tiny crystals encumbering it" I said. I really didn't notice!

"No"

"Please"

"No

"Can I?"

"No"

"Just want to see it and hold it"

"No"

"C'mon don't be such a jerk"

"No"

Since I knew he wouldn't let me, I decided to take some action and purposely grab it from him, which was very successful but…

PLUNK…

Accidentally it fell into the water because we were both struggling to fight for it.

"NOW SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"Stop apologizing" he replied annoyed.

"I'll try to get it-"

"NO! Can you at least understand what NO means?" he said and walked away stomping furiously.

Then I did the stupidest thing I've ever done in my whole life. I didn't know why but after Malfoy left I directly plunged into the deep icy cold water. It was freezing cold, and I could see anything deep down, I was engulfed with deep blue nothingness!! A few more minutes, a caught sight of something shiny and swam to its direction. Then I forgot I could only hold my breath for about a minute and the next thing I knew I struggled down the water and lost consciousness.

"Did he die?" said a voice.

"Stop saying such nonsense" said a query female voice.

"Shh"

"Fine fine! C'mon Ermine we should leave the guys"

"But-"

"Just come"

"Good grief! Good thing you were there Vaughen"

At the sound of Vaughen's name I instantly opened my eyes to see that I was back in my bed back into the dungeons in the dorm. Malfoy's friends were gathered around, Vaughen sitting beside me full of his books, whilst his other friends gathered around the foot of his bed. Why does he have so many friends? maybe slaves, since he's really not friendly!

"Look he opened his eyes"

"Ok get out all of you" said Vaughen.

Everyone got out of the room as soon as Vaughen eyed them.

"You caught a cold, that's new" he mumbled.

"Really? Haven't I had a cold before?" I asked.

"Never, just now" he replied almost instantly.

"I must be really healthy… ha-ha"

"Funny you caught a cold, you never get sick" he replied.

He must be the most caring friend Malfoy ever had. Vaughen's so sweet…

"I'll leave for a while class will start soon, I'll tell the professor you're sick" he said and left quietly leaving all of his books behind. Which was knew since he never, NEVER leaves all of his books behind, he'd always let them float near him. The wonders Malfoy can do to make Vaughen act like that; I'm starting to get jealous of stupid Malfoy more and more!!

I stayed in the room reading the books Vaughen left behind. His books were of about the most amazing things I never knew he was interested in. he liked muggle studies a lot, and he also likes Quidditch since he has 3 books about Quidditch history and history of Quidditch players. He also likes Herbology a lot since half of his books are about Herbology.

He even has Magical History, one of my favorite books though his copy better than I have back home. All of his books are brand new, guess it's because he's rich and has the privilege to buy all his favored books brand new. But I have seen him read second hand books too; the ones in the library are ancient so I think he must really like reading.

I spent almost 5 hours reading in Malfoy's bed, this must be the greatest day I ever had being inside Malfoy's body, since I'm band from the library and I found out that all of Malfoy's books were shredded or soaked with toilet water.

Then I heard a sudden hurried footsteps, it grew louder and gave me the idea that someone was heading towards the boys dormitory, in my room. I placed all of Vaughen's books back and lied in my bed with closed eyes.

No soon did the door opened and heard a panting female voice. I open one of my eyes slowly, squinting it and found Ermine panting and looking haggard. Her hair was a mess, she kept panting hard and loud, her uniform was a mess, everything was a mess. This must be the first time I've ever seen Ermine looking so…untidy.

"You hateful woman!" she roared.

I was frightened by her statement that I opened my eyes in panic. Does she know? That Malfoy and I switched bodies? Where did she found out? Oh no!!

"Ww-a"

"How could you do this to my body!!" she said still angry and panting.

"I didn't do anything to you!" I said outraged. Why would I try and do something to her?!

"Yes you did you stupid Weasel!" she replied.

"What? Who are you calling a weasel?" I asked. Funny, she sounds just like…

"It's me Malfoy you dimwit!"

"How-"

"I used polyjuice potion you idiot!" he said. No wonder Ermine didn't look like Ermine.

"So you decided to be Ermine?" I asked curiously, I mean he doesn't like her, so why her?

"I took it from Sarah, but I never thought it was Ermine's!" he said.

"Oh the girl Ermine hangs around with all the time? I dislike her then again I'm not really fond of Ermine as well" he said.

"Well this is not the time for you to argue who I am right now. Gezz! First being you, and then being Ermine! Don't you think I don't have a man's pride?! What would my father think of me if he finds out I've been cos-playing girls! Being in a girl's body!"

"I get it! But why are you mad!?"

"Duh! You got my body sick! I've never been sick before! NEVVEEERRRRR"

"But… I didn't mean to. I was trying to get your ring back…"

"And did you get it back?"  
"Well no… "

"See! And I was planning on get it myself"

"What with my body?"

"Of course, since it was your fault in the beginning"

"That's so despicable"

"I really am despicable" he said.

"I-I"

"You're what?! Just lie down and recover for me fast! I don't want everyone thinking I'm this vulnerable!"

"What's so wrong about getting sick? It's very humane!"

"Just shut up… now how to take care of a sick patient. I've never treated anyone, Vaughen hasn't had any colds, and neither did Ermine"

"So you're saying the three of you had never caught a cold before?"

"It's because we take care of ourselves better than you and your friends"

"Hmp" I marked.

"Well just lie down… let me see… let me see"

It so weird to see Malfoy panicking about his body, about his health. I never thought he'd be serious in taking care of his body. Maybe that's his secret for being so strong. As I looked at the funny Ermine who actually is Malfoy, I found everything happening to me funny. Seeing the Malfoy in front of me, it kind of feels weird, but I like this weird feeling. It's as if he was very approachable right from the start, it's just that I never noticed it. God what am I talking about…

"Something funny?" he asked.

"Nothing really"

"Well, where do you put this wet stuff? It doesn't say in the manual"

I lied down and I grabbed Malfoy's hand, placed it in my forehead and smiled at him. I don't know why, but maybe it's the fever that's getting to me. He stared at me for a while; I could see his image perfectly even if he is in Ermine's form. I could see it in his eyes which stared at me for a while, looking bewildered and lost for words. I couldn't help but not let go of his hand…

* * *

I'm sorry for not updating for so long; it's been about a week or two right? My mom forgot to pay the bills so my internet connection and the phone line got cut. Oh but I'm back now so I hope that two chapters would be enough to display my utmost apologies! Again I'm sorry! Oh and thank you for correcting the title, though I can't really change it now, because if the old readers look for neanmois they might not encounter it. Ill change the title when I finish the story, thank you again


	29. XXVIII: clouded mind

CHAPTER XXVIII: Clouded mind

_Her circumstances_

"_Who has not found the heaven below  
Will fail of it above.  
God's residence is next to min,  
His furniture is love__"_

Stupid Weasel is acting strange. She held my hand, and closed her eyes. Even if she was inside my body, I could see her image perfectly well in my eyes she smiled at me. It's the first time she smiled at me. She always used to scowl. She fell asleep and for some reason I couldn't let go of her hand on top of mine, my hand which was placed on top of my her forehead, my forehead.

And then I felt my heart beating a bit faster than usual. And it's becoming quite hot in here! I wonder why, its freezing outside. I almost lost track of the time since its already past 9pm. The polyjuice potion will wear of within 5 minutes. But I can't help but not let go…

"Ermine" said Vaughen. I was startled to see Vaughen entering the room quietly.

"Hh-hi!" I said.

"You look haggard" he replied. How blunt

"Yeah I know" I replied.

"I just saw you a minute ago in the library with Sarah"

"Oh- well-"

"No wonder you look haggard, you rushed in here right?" he said interrupting me.

"H-ha yeah!"

"I think he's all better now, it's just a cold" he said.

"Yeah, well ill go now-"

"Wait… you're worried about him right?" he asked.

"Ah yeah, but you're here so he's alright, I've got to go now" he replied. Shesh! Since when did Vaughen become so clingy?! I have to get out of here right now! 3 more minutes and I'm done for!

"A-alright go" he said.

I rushed out of the Slytherin common room and into the girl's bathroom on the second floor, since nobody goes there because of moaning myrtle.

It's so difficult to be a girl! Heck I'm already out of a man's pride because of this! As I looked at the mirror my features slowly changed back to Weasels. The blond long straight haired went curly and burned red. The small squinty eyes Ermine had became big brown eyes; the pointed nose became a little cute nose, the one I use to pinch every time I go to bed. And ermine's half lips became quite full, since Weasel has full little lips and very pinkish too.

The tall slender body of Ermine changed back into a petite size body, slim but rather small, maybe because everybody says that Ermine has a model's body. So Weasel's body must be a commoner's body, Ermine's stinking rich that's why she has porcelain skin, but Weasel's skin is not something to criticize about since she has rosy cheeks and pinkish skin.

It's so much of a hassle to get up every morning only to find that stupid Weasel's hair is all over my face. It's always like this, ever since the both of us switched bodies; I have to tame her wild hair for 3 hours just to make it straight and likable. I don't even know why I'm doing stupid things like this, but for some reason, after yesterday's events, I kind of hear my heart skip when I look at the mirror. Why is that?! Never felt like this when I was with Odette…

"Glad to see you're up early! Where'd you go yesterday?! You skipped almost all of your classes?! And you didn't come back to the dorm until 11 that's late!" said Noisy Prince girl. Duh! I was concerned with my body that I had to go and see myself! Besides it wasn't easy convincing Rachelle, a nerdy small 3rd year girl whose a big fan of Weasel, to make me a polyjuice potion. Good thing she had some brewed since it takes time to make one.

"Have you heard? Malfoy got sick! Who'd thought that jerk can get sick! I thought he was a robot" she said smirking.

"That's not a nice thing to say" I replied.

"Since when did you side with Malfoy?" she asked.

"Oh but I never hated Malfoy, I just misunderstood him that's all" I replied. Ha! This is so fun!

"Rose, are you all right?! Ah you must be joking with me! Hahaha you got me!" she said and laughing obnoxiously. So weird! Sometimes I rethink of Vaughen and Prince Girl's relation.

"So what are you going to do about the club wars?"

"What club wars?"

"You know about the Quidditch club's fight with the other houses"

"I'm joining" I slipped.

"Really? Didn't I tell you not to?" she asked.

"I guess I won't" I forgot, since I'm weak Weasel I'm not allowed to do stuff like that… it's so boring being Weasel!!

"Hey Rose! There's a Slytherin boy looking for you outside the common room. He says he wants to speak with you!" said Rebecca, whom I've recently befriended. I guess its Weasel looking for me to thank me! For some reason I'm all excited.

"Oh is he your boyfriend? Kind a cute huh! You've totally smite Emily's cousin" said Erie. Rebecca and Erie both giggled.

"Vaughen? What does he want with you?" Emily asked suspiciously.

"Dunno" I replied. I kind of feel disappointed…

I went out of the common room and found Vaughen around the corner standing straight and avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"What is it?" I said as I approached him. I feel annoyed, I don't even know why though, oh but I'm not annoyed at Vaughen, it's just that I can't help but feel annoyed! He seemed taken aback by my words… ops forgot I'm still Weasel.

"I found this in our dorm" he said and handed me the little notebook from yesterday. It must've slipped inside my pocket!

"T-thanks" I replied. Shoot!

"I wonder how it got there" he said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yeah, maybe Malfoy took it from me!" I replied.

"I wonder" he said and marched off.

Phew! And I thought I was going to be interrogated! But just when I thought I was off the hook Stupid Weasels brother came by stomping and wearing an angry face.

"Come here" he said and dragged me downstairs and into an empty class room.

"Why are you treating your sister like this" I said.

"Using 3rd person in mentioning huh! Stop the stupid get up Malfoy" he spat. WHAT?! How does he know? How how how?

"You must be joking I'm not-"

"Of course you are!" he said interrupting me.

"How can you possibly-"

"You know I'm not stupid, I'm not as dense as you think I am. I am Rose's brother after all, were related" he mumbled.

"Oh but I'm really not-"

"You can tell me, my sister already confessed"

"Really? Well yeah… it's me"

"So it really is you! You should've told me earlier"

"Huh?! But then about your sister?"

"Duh! It wasn't true. Then I should go find my sister and talk to her, you just watch out and protect my sister's body. Don't do stupid things again, she doesn't like the attention" he said and rushed out of the room to look for Weasel.

Those Weasels sure do know their family well. It must be good to have a sibling looking after you…

ACHO!

Is it just me or is it getting a bit chilly? After 5 hours of boring lectures and so I found myself totally drained out of energy, weak and a bit dizzy.

"Are you feeling alright Rose?" asked Prince Girl.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Sis!" said Weasel's brother approaching the classroom door and tugging me into another empty room.

"What now?" I asked. Still feeling dizzy…

"I've talked to Sis, so wait for me to find an antidote for the both of you" he said.

"Y-yeah" I remembered saying before my mind went blank…

"Malfoy" said the black haired boy who liked books. We've been friends for about a year now. I like calling him Vaughn, since Vaughen's such a long name!

"Malfoy" said the blond haired girl sweetly. Ermine's such a cute girl who often hangs around Vaughn and me. She likes to follow us around, though we don't really dislike her, we kind of feel awkward when were with her.

The three of us would often look around and explore Hogwarts. I noticed the Vaughn always wore a necklace ring around his neck. I asked him once who the ring was from, and said it was his grandfathers.

Vaughn hasn't really opened up to m, even to Ermine, mostly he puts up a big fat wall whenever we try to know things about him. He's always too distant, sometimes I feel like there's always this big secret he's been hiding. He likes reading books, he loves doing weird stuff like planting weird plants in their backyard. Ever since we became friends, I often went to his place because I felt lonely in my home. Vaughen's parents were very much the opposite of mine; they always welcomed everyone warmly, and give Vaughen special attention.

I like her mom; she'd often play with us and pull pranks, like a kid. His father too is very friendly and kind, he'd often bake sweet things, and tell us stories from the past especially the tales of his grandfather.

"Grandpa…" said Vaughen.

"Yes your grandfather liked to travel a lot, though I don't know him well since he left me with your grandmother when I was very young. But weren't you close with grandpa? After he came back, I already had you so in the end he stayed here for 3 years. Before he died you were always with him right?" said Vaughen's father tenderly. He always talks like that, always so pure and nice.

Vaughen nodded.

While Vaughen and I were lounging around their back yard he stopped and looked at the most strangest plant I've ever seen. It was of the color yellow, its leaves were square shaped and the plant grew as tall as a tree, not bearing lots of leaves, and an oval white thing, kind of looks like a hard seed, but it must be its fruit.

"I want one of those leaves! Square shaped! So cool" I remember myself saying. As I approached tree plant Vaughen suddenly pushed me away causing me to stumble down. I got angry and started pushing Vaughen too. We both got into a meaningless child fight.

"Why'd you do that!" I asked.

"Don't touch this, you can't touch this plant!" he said.

"You're being greedy! Hmp! I don't want to be friends with you again!" I recklessly proclaimed.

I ran out of their backyard and back to the guest room, where I usually stay. Then Vaughen's mother gently came into the room and comforted me she must've seen the both of us fight.

"Now now!" I remember her calming me down and gently caressing my hair.

"It's his fault! Why is Vaughen that greedy?!" I asked.

"He really isn't. You see, ever since he befriended you, he became more open and gentle. He put his wall down a little, but even if it's just a little at least it's something right? His father and I were both surprised when he brought you home to spend your vacation with him." she sweetly said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. We were both surprised of how he manage to get a friend! We knew that he was a very silent boy; we knew he was odd, and that his grandfather was the only one who could make him smile and laugh like a kid. He was too serious… too mature for his age" she continued.

"I always thought that Vaughn is cool. Since he's never scared of anything… the truth is I'm scared of cockroaches, keep it a secret okay?" I said blushing.

"Hahaha, sure, no problem. But you know why he didn't want you to approach that weird looking plant?" she asked.

"Why? I shot back.

"It's because it's poisonous. Everyone in this house knows that it's forbidden to touch it, you see, his grandfather liked planting weird plants, when his grandfather died he begged me not to dispose of the tree, even though it was dangerous. He said that it was an important thing for his grandfather." She said and smiled at me.

"Then?" I still asked.

"So he didn't want you to get poisoned. Because there is still no cure for that poison, and he doesn't want you to get poisoned" she finished.

As soon as I realized that Vaughn was protecting me, I immediately rushed back to the backyard to find Vaughn sitting in front of the strange plant. He was about to touch the tip of the leaf when I shouted a big NO out loud.

He was surprised and taken aback.

"Stupid! You don't want to die!! If you get poisoned then I'll be lonely! You know I don't have friends… I only have you as my friend" I said. I can't believe I said such a stupid thing…

"How cheesy" he said. Then I remember the first time he smiled at me. He looked so innocent and pure. His smile was one of the best in the world.

After that we sat and chat in front of the strange plant.

"Grandfather said that his family died because of this plant, that's why he planted this here, so he could study it" Vaughn said. He seems to be opening up more which is good.

"He went all over the world just to find a seed of this plant; since it's rare he left Grandmum. Before he died he gave me this ring" he continued. He then showed me a silver ring, with tiny little crystals embracing it.

"Wow, that looks expensive" I said awed by the tiny little crystals.

"I don't really care. I was fond of my grandfather. Did you know she had another woman besides my grandmum? It broke my heart when he told me that. Well the other woman died because of the weird plant, he was old so he died without knowing an antidote for the poison" he said.

That must've been the longest sentence I've heard of him say. I mean he talked a lot. He then realized it too and blushed. He then kept quiet again.

"It seems to me that you really ARE fond of your grandfather" I said with a smile.

"Here, since you're the first one I've ever told something this much, so keep it for me" he said and threw the ring to me. I almost dropped it if it wasn't for my great reflexes!

"And don't call me Vaughn" he said smiling.

Was it all a dream?! I remember why I kept a hold on to Vaughen's ring, it's because he's my first ever friend, and he'll always be since he's the only one who understands me more than my parents or anybody else!

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself in the hospital wing. I wonder why I'm here again, funny that ever since I exchanged bodies with stupid weasel I always end up waking here.

As I looked around I saw myself looking uncomfortable sleeping at the side of my bed. What is Weasel doing here?! I noticed that she was holding my hand…I wonder why she's been doing weird stuff lately!

Again…I can hear my heart skip…

* * *

Another chapter!! Thank you for all the reviews!! I love reading all of your opinions and comments about my story.


	30. XXVIX: A glimpse from the past

CHAPTER XXIX: a glimpse from the past

_His circumstances_

"_Love seems the swiftest, but it is the slowest of all growths. No man or woman really knows what perfect love is until they have been married a quarter of a century"_

"Hey Rose!" said Emily.

"Oh, hi!" I replied. She just got back from Quidditch practice.

"It's so tough being a 3rd year isn't it?! Unlike when we were in second year" she said as she sat next to me.

"I'm really pissed with my cousin right now! You see he's been awfully busy lately and I can't really talk with him freely with his stupid Malfoy friend following him around" she said. I've never met Emily's cousin. They say he's in Slytherin and that rumor has it he's a cold person. More like a cold prince as the girls in my class say. I wonder what kind of person Emily's cousin is, does he like Quidditch like Emily does? Does he read books or more like Emily, a Quidditch fanatic? I wonder if we have something in common? Hmm…

"Well as I was saying, I just hate it when Malfoy tags along when I'm talking family stuff with Vaughen, my cousin's name, and he's always annoying me." She continued.

"I know, Malfoy IS annoying" I replied.

"Yeah, and rumors have it that He's going out with a 4th year, and a Gryffindor too!" Emily said.

"We both really don't care who he goes out with. err isn't that Albus? He's come to get you again, must be tough being in the Quidditch team"

"Not really. Then I'll be leaving you again" she said and marched off.

Right then off to history of magic class. I always come to class 30 minutes early, that way I have time to prepare for my upcoming class. Today my every-day routine was disturbed by a young boy with black hair wearing Slytherin robes; this is the first time someone came into the classroom before me, even though I come 30 minutes early.

He sat in Emily's place, which was next to me. It's too much of a hassle to sit at another person's place so I decided to sit next to him. He decided to ignore me, which is favorable since I don't really like socializing with people.

He never put down his book, even if I made weird noises which weren't really on purpose. I find it strange for a guy to be so ignorant, but then again I don't find him annoying since he's so silent, it's as if there's no one else in the room but me.

But the lovely silence that this weird boy and I shared was soon destroyed by the noisiest person in the face of this planet: MALFOY

"OH my go- Vaughen! Could you please not sit there" Malfoy said.

"And why can't he sit here?" I asked. He decided to ignore me.

"C'mon! Just get your stupid butt out of that seat or else you'll get the weasel disease" he announced.

"How rude!"

"I'm not being rude, I'm being considerate"

"Obviously you're not"

"Yes I am and stop talking to me"

"What a jerk!"

"What did you say?"

"I'm not speaking with a jerk hmp!"

"What the? You Nerdy Weasel!"

When I thought our stupid riot would go on forever the black haired boy suddenly got up from Emily's seat and sat next to Malfoy; All of his books floating beside him and landing on Malfoy's table with a loud THUD. This must be his way of saying were annoying.

"Malfoy!!"

"W-what" I manage to say. I was still happily dreaming when Malcolm suddenly pushed me off my bed. It's so hard being Malfoy; I get to be treated like a guy!

"You lucky bastard! You didn't even tell Vaughen that you're going out with Ermine!" he said smirking. WHAT?! Since when did Malfoy agreed to something like that? I mean since when did I say something like that?!

"What?!" I said.

"Everyone's talking about it! Remember the ring you always treasure? The one you said you'll give to the special person, well we all thought you'd give it to Odette once. But now to ermine?!" he said.

"What ring?!" I asked.

"Duh! The ring you always boast about. The one with the necklace so you could out it around your neck? You use to talk about it when we were in 4th year. You said someone special gave it to you that's why you wanted to give it to someone special as well" he continued.

Does he mean the ring that fell into the lake?! But how could Ermine… I mean how did she know that it fell into the lake?

"Where is she right now?" I asked Malcolm who was now throwing all of his clothes down the floor, it smelled like rotten eggs. EW! Boys really don't know hygiene.

"in the common room, though she's constantly denying it we all know the truth" he said with a stupid wink.

I ran as fast as I could and reached the common room. Everyone was circling Ermine and bombarding her with questions. Is Malfoy really that popular? Even treating him like a celebrity?? This is so weird and insane it's as if none of this is real.

"Oh it's Malfoy!"

"Malfoy!" said Ermine who looked surprised. She suddenly fought her way through the crowd and grabbed me by the wrists. She then headed out of the common room, and no soon did I found myself outside in my pajamas, in front of the giant squid's lake. It's kind of freezing, since I didn't bring any coat, so she lent me her scarf and I gladly took it.

"What's this commotion all about" I said. This is a bit embarrassing, being pulled out in my pajamas, but then again its Malfoy's shame and not mine so I think this is alright.

"Oh well really, I told everyone that I just found it lying about elsewhere and nobody believed it. I mean no one would really believe it since you value this more than yourself" she claimed.

"Really? I-I mean really of course it's so precious to me, it's very expensive!" I said. I don't

"NO. You said it was valuable. But I don't know why you dropped it in the lake, the merman, a friend of mine, said that to me. He also said you were talking with a red haired bushy girl and that you were both arguing" she said sounding amused.

"Oh, yeah well… someone wanted me to give it to her, a girl who confessed, yeah that's it! And I told her not to then I dropped it it's an accident really-"

"-Don't give it to anyone else but me" she said interrupting.

"W-wha-"

But before I could finish a sentence or a word she just hugged me without my consent.

"OH MY GOSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said a female voice from behind. I could tell that the female voice shrieked so loud that it even echoed. And what's so fathoming about the voice is that it even sounded like my voice. What do I do, but Malfoy said she didn't like Ermine the way she liked him…

After a few more seconds of being paralyzed by Ermine's hug someone suddenly emerged out of nowhere and shoved Ermine away from me. She pushed her so hard that Ermine fell down from the ground, only to find out that the girl who shoved her away was… ME

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she shouted.

"What did I do? I didn't do that, she came up to me and hugged me stupid"

"And what do you think you're wearing? Pajamas… oh so natural, PAJAMAS! Especially wearing my old pajamas"

"Oh it's just that they were cute, these were the only ones that looked cute, and all of them were plain. Besides I love the color blue with the printed clouds on it."

He then looked behind me and found Ermine bewildered by my intimate discussion I had Malfoy, well with myself actually that Malfoy began tugging me hard far away from Ermine and into a corner of the Hogwarts castle. The place looked so deserted that even animals nor insects were anywhere to be found.

"What is this place anyways?" I bothered to ask.

"Here take this" he said shoving me my red jacket.

"Where'd you get this?" I asked. I thought I already lost this jacket. My dad bought me this jacket, since it's so plain and it doesn't even have pockets that I just keep it in the drawer, that way it's like treasuring it right?

"What's this about Going out with Ermine?" he asked.

"She has a mer friend, down the giant squid's lake, she said he took it and gave it to Ermine" I exclaimed.

"Oh, I forgot she had one. Not a friend, it's obvious that that mer guy was trying to give it to Ermine as a lover's gift" he said.

"Look at the bright side that way we don't have to go down the lake and get the ring, since she has it already" I said.

"What's so bright about that since everyone's going to think we're going out, have you met with Vaughen yet?"

"No not yet"

"Good, don't meet him yet. I don't even know how to face him"

"Oh"

"AHA! I've got it. It's the only way! Though it's kind of disgusting!" he exclaimed.

"What's disgusting?" I asked.

"Guess there's no other way. Pretend to be my Boyfriend, just pretend to go out with me." He said.

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"YES I think I have gone crazy"

"No way! No way no way no way-"

"It's the only way stupid! Besides you started this!"

"No I didn't"

"You have to… I'm already disgust and so but you have to!" he insisted.

WHAT? Is he joking? Because that's not really funny! How can I possibly let that happen? I mean I like someone else right no, it wouldn't be right. It won't feel right!

"Just do it ok?!"

And I thought changing bodies with Malfoy was the worst thing that could happen to me, but pretending to be his girlfriend, well more like me pretending to be his boyfriend since I'm stuck in his body. This is just getting crazier by the minute!!

* * *

Thank you for the Reviews! Looking forward to reading them again! Hope you like this chapter since things are going to get crazier.


	31. XXX: A pathetic choice

CHAPTER XXX: A pathetic choice

_His circumstances_

"_Hatred ever kills, love never dies. Such is the vast difference between the two. What is obtained by love is retained for all time. What is obtained by hatred proves a burden in reality for it increases hatred"_

"Guess there's no other way. Pretend to be my Boyfriend, just pretend to go out with me." I said. I cant believe I said that…

"WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY?!" she said, well she sounded like she screamed or so.

"YES I think I have gone crazy" I briefly replied

"No way! No way no way no way-"

"It's the only way stupid! Besides you started this!"

"No I didn't" she denied.

"You have to… I'm already disgust and so but you have to!" I insisted.

"Just do it ok?!" I added.

I don't really know why this sort of thing crossed my mind, I mean risking such a thing, pretending to be my girlfriend. This must really mean that I have gone crazy; I can't stay in Weasel's body because if I stay for one more week I swear I'll get my head cut, well Weasel's head cut off.

I don't get myself. It all started the day when Weasel got my body sick. It's like; I somehow changed my point of view, sort of. Since then it's like I don't dislike her, yet I still dislike her, no no no… I'm confusing myself. I just don't understand why it's like this, at first I thought that being with weasel was the worst thing that happened to me but now it's not.

Now I see Weasel as a … well… a person… a human. Yesterday when I was walking alone carrying weasel's books some stupid 4th year girls surrounded me and started carrying some of her books, and to my surprise they were her friend, more like teacher but a friend as well. And there were more people who liked her, I never really knew these people, never thought they even existed in Hogwarts, they must be called the unknown crowd, the ones that don't stand out.

Well back to the point… the thing is… I want Weasel to pretend to be my girlfriend, wait I mean boyfriend since she's in my body because I don't want Ermine to be my girlfriend. That's right, that's just it; I don't feel anything for weasel. Really really don't, it's all her fault so this is punishment that's it!!

"Hey, Hey Malfoy! Snap out of it!"

"Oh he-"

"Stop zoning around! Stupid, fine, I'll agree to that but this is just pretend so don't think over the line like I'm doing it because I like you"

"Of course I won't, ew! That'd be gross!" I marked. Truly, that will be gross!

Next day, I met with Weasel in front of the library, since I have to pretend to like going in this stupid place. As usual there weren't a lot of people just some nerd type students hanging around and reading peacefully by themselves, until my handsome face and undisputable charming presence captured their attention.

"You're late" I said. Everyone seemed to be a lot more interested in us now rather than reading their stupid old books.

"Sorry, I had to comb your hair, didn't know you had a hard time keeping your hair as it is" she marked.

"Well, at least I still look good-looking so no worries and keep up the good job" I said.

"Hey wait, don't walk ahead of me, since were pretending to BE a couple, you have to wait for me to walk with you, side by side" she said.

"Fine"

As we both walked side by side the few people who inhibited the library glanced and turned their complete attention towards us each of them having so many different reactions at a time.

"Don't you have the feeling that everyone's staring at us?" Weasel asked. Of course they are! They're thinking about how lucky Weasel is having Malfoy the handsome charming irresistible young Slytherin Quidditch captain. The very lovable and indispensable platinum silver haired boy who possesses the lustrous green eyes that captivate most of the women in my house, ah well enough about me, since I could go on and on using so many adjectives and sentences to describe my many wonders. It was a blessing for my father and mother to have such a wonderful boy.

"Oh Hey Hey Rose!!" said Prince Girl who now entered the stupid library along with James potter.

"Hello" I said. I'm supposed to greet her…

"And what are you doing here?" she asked Weasel.

"I-I'm here to see Rose" she said. What did she say? R-O-S-E… I wonder whose name that is… oh yeah its Weasel's first name, I can' believe she said that, she could've just said Weasley.

Prince Girl and Potter eldest sat opposite of us. Potter looking suspicious and Prince Girl looking annoyed at the sight of her best friend, if she only knew that Weasel's in my body…

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked Weasel.

"It means I want to see her" I said.

"Are you joking? Could you not bother her?" she shot back

"No, it's alright. I wanted to see him too. I mean who wouldn't since Malfoy so damn good loo-" but before I could finish my sentence Weasel abruptly interrupted me.

"Yeah, I've wanted to see you too. Now why don't we go out and have some fresh air since we don't have class until 3" Weasel said and started getting up from her seat and started dragging me away from her best friend and annoying potter. Both were left dumbstruck while the few people in the library started to whisper to each other.

"Could you please watch what you're saying? Don't use so many adjectives when I start talking about you. It's not like you're the only one who could do that, you want me to talk to you all sweet and icky and stuff…honey" she said.

"STOP! Don't call me honey, it gives me the creeps"

"Well then don't be stupid and act so reckless, I mean, you still have to portray me, I'm trying my best not to raise any suspicions or so"

"Alright geez! It's not something to-"

But then before I could finish my word I didn't notice the now large crowd who were following us from behind. They must've accumulated while Weasel and I were walking together from the library to here outside Hogwarts near the Quidditch pitch.

"Why are we heading to the Quidditch pitch?" I bothered to ask. She can't fly, especially not in my body!

"Well, since you're the Quidditch captain, everybody's been oh so angry of you skipping practices. They haven't seen you for weeks" she replied.

Oh no, this smells trouble…

"Well, tell them you're not feeling well or, or make up a story and stuff!! You can't fly, please not in my body! No!" I begged her.

"I already told them that story last week! What am I suppose to do now?! That's why I brought you here! To distract them" she said. No soon did we enter the Quidditch pitch that I saw my Quidditch family…

Ermingard the bloody four eyed blonde 7th year boy who saves every Quaffle since he's the goalkeeper.

Sasha the 3rd year voluptuous black girl alongside her trusted giggle-friends Tasha the grey eyed brunet and Keisha, Tasha's twin sister who looks exactly like her sister. They're kind of known as the Sha sisters since their names all have sha in them; I always call them lame sisters.

And the other Quidditch members who are not so worth mentioning since they're the weak one's who don't help the team evolve and reach their potential.

"Why'd you bring her here" asked Sasha eying me.

"Like yeah! She's so not you're type Malfoy" said Tasha and Keisha in unison. They like to do that.

"I'm sorry I can't practice today, you see I need some tutoring sessions with Rose uhm… because…-"

"Oh but because he needs it badly! He has to pass potions or else! That's why he can't practice today, or tomorrow, make it a whole week!" I finally said improvising.

"Yeah that's it! I'm really sorry guys! I really really am! But I hope that with me gone you all should still practice hard and do your best"

After that Weasel and I headed to the classroom for History of magic class, sadly I have to watch stupid weasel sit next to Vaughen. Dunno why I feel sad, it kind of bothers me, ah maybe because I don't like it when she's close with Vaughen, that's right it's because I'm afraid she'll steal my best friend that's it noting else! Or am I in lo… THAT CANT BE SERIOUSLY! Alright I'll just look at her… so I decided to conjure a mirror and looked at Weasel's face… I don't feel anything; I don't feel like kissing her at all… PHEW…

When Weasel and I both entered the classroom everyone looked like they were anticipating us, it's as if we were an instant hit with the people that everyone had different kinds of reactions. Some people rejoiced some smirked some loathed and the majority of the girls were all staring at me in disgust. Ah those must be the jealous girls, poor Weasel I'm sure they'll go and bully her all the way…

"Oh, the Malfoy fan club sure is disappointed" mumbled weasel.

"Yeah of course they would seeing that I decided to dedicate my time in courting you, though its PRE-tend" I mumbled back"

"Then watch out for the bullying girls" Weasel said and winked.

Shit… I forgot… I am in Weasel's body… so this means I have to confront those psychos? DAMN… I'll get you for this Weasel, I surely will! You just wait!!

* * *

Another chapter! Thanks for reading and for the reviews. I was thinking about how long my story should be, I mean were already in the 30th chapter, and well I was wondering if it's alright if I end it in chapter 50. So I can make another fan fiction with a different story, thought it'd still be a Scorpious/rose. And so I wanted to know everyone's opinion about how long should the story be, should I end it in chap. 50 or should I move on a little. Again thank you for everything!!


	32. XXXI:A skip beat

CHAPTER 31: A skip beat

_Her circumstances_

_I love you  
Not only for what you are  
But for what I am  
When I am with you_

Yesterday was the most disastrous day I think I've been in. Almost all of Malfoy's girl fans stalked me constantly the worst ones were the Slytherins since I am in the same house living in the same common room. Everyone was just chasing me, hunting me down when I'm not with Malfoy, a.k.a in my body, and I had to even evade the gays. Yes! There are some gays who like Malfoy!! The only miracle was that Ermine never appeared once before me, which is weird since she's like the number one girl who likes Malfoy and has the best chance because she's his best friend. She just completely disappeared.

"I have no idea how hard it is to get away from that mob!" exclaimed Sarah.

"Yeah" I replied. I'm so tired of running around and silently waiting for everyone to go away and all.

"Ah, well at least we now know how popular you are" added Malcolm.

"Like that helped" I shot back.

"I don't really get you, dating someone like…Weasel?! That girl? Though now we know she kind of transformed and all-"

"Not only that, but after she kind of had her make-over she got dumber!" added Sarah

"I know, yesterday she didn't even answered professor Slughorn right" Said Malcolm.

"Isn't that weird" commented Vaughen.

"Ha-ha" yeah right it is weird! It's because it's Malfoy! I just hope my stupid brother's potion is finished that way I could go back to being, well, me!

"Hey, your girlfriend's outside surrounded by girls as usual, you'd better help her out now or else face the consequences" marked Henry.

I dashed out of the common room and found Malfoy surrounded by almost very mean looking girls circling her out.

"Cut that out" I said and pushed my way through the other girls circling her. I sounded weird; I mean I'm the girl right? I'm supposed to be the one who's going to be saved not the one saving a girl, well a boy!

I grabbed Malfoy by the wrist and brought him inside the library where madam pince was silently stroking her cat that looked like Mrs. Norris but a bit more tamed and groomed.

We sat at the corner of the room where not a lot of people gather since its next to the restricted area where all the profound odd books are found, books that bite actually. Malfoy looked kind of pissed and energy drained, it's as if he didn't sleep last night.

"What happened to you?" I bothered to ask. He looked at me with boorish eyes.

"Can't you see? I'm dead tired" he said.

"Well, I can see that" I replied.

"You must be enjoying yourself now, since I'm being tortured because of you"  
"I wasn't the one who suggested this"

"Yeah whatever… just let me…"

But before he could finish he fell asleep lying in one arm in the library table. Good thing he didn't snore.

He must be seriously tired, since he didn't argue with me that much. It's been 3 weeks since we switched bodies; I thought that being in Malfoy's body was dreadful but in the end it turned out quite well. I get to hang out with Vaughen, whom I started liking in secret since the start of the school year. I didn't want to mention it to Emily because I don't want anyone to help me with someone I like to work hard.

I even thought that Malfoy was this heartless guy who just thought of himself and no one else, but little did I know that he had the biggest heart in Slytherin. I even got the chance to know why Malfoy and Vaughen are the best of friends, how they met and how they bond with each other. I even got to know Ermine quite well; her habit her likes and dislikes and how to avoid her as well, since Malfoy want me to.

And his friends are all nice guys that kind of look up to him especially the lower years. There's even this little guy called Arthur who gets all of the most bizarre Quidditch stuff for me every day. He gets up early in the morning and hands me the latest Quidditch magazine, trims my broom, and even helps me with my homework, though I don't really need his help since I know it better than he does but really, he tries.

I thought that he was forced to do things since he's afraid of Malfoy or that he was blackmailed or so but I learned that he did all of those things because he was inspired by Malfoy. INSPIRED?! He was practically inspired by Malfoy… I can still remember Arthur talking about Malfoy as if he was sent by god to walk the pilgrimage of the good and blessed people!

"You're such a nice guy! I remember when I was a first year, everybody bullied me and called me names like oddie or pruney and many more odd names. They always took and tore my Quidditch magazines and discouraging me because of my height." He said.

"And… what did ma- what did I do to make you change that?" I asked.

"Don't you remember? You told me that losers always lose, and that to be a winner you had to lose several times before being mold into the best winner. And you also called me shortie, in fact you always call me that, but you haven't." he said with a smile on his face. His wicked brown eyes were glimmering, and that twisted smile he had on his face made him look like a pretzel.

"But, didn't I beat you up? Or force you to do stuff" I asked again.

"Of course not, though you did order me around, but you do it to everyone so I thought that you were just being you" he said and smiled again. He really does look like a pretzel.

"Did I reeeaally said something like that?" I asked again hoping for a different answer. And it was the right choice since I really did get another answer from him.

"No, not really, though I thought that that was what you were trying to say-"

"Then what did I say?"

"Well, you said to shut up and that I'm such a big loser" he replied and smirked.

"Oh… sorry for that"

"No no! It was good that you said something like that, that way it motivated me to be a bit stronger and well, now you see nobody's bullying me since they all know I'm your friend and all"

"Ha-ha, oh well I've got to go Arthur, see ya"

Arthur is such an interesting boy, if he could've been a few years older maybe I could've liked him in some sort of way. I like how he's so optimistic now ever since Malfoy called him loser, though I don't really know what happened at that moment but now looking at Arthur serving Malfoy, it's like it's not such a bad thing. After all he did said he was doing it because he wanted to, so I think this is alright, him serving Malfoy.

As I was walking past the great hall I heard voices from a pillar near the potions classroom. There were some girls circling a bushy haired girl. As I tip-toed near the girls I immediately noticed that the bushy haired girl who was being bullied by was none other than me, or so I say Malfoy.

"What do you want now?" Malfoy asked.

"Nothing really, we'd just want to know how in the hell did you make Amortentia" said one of the girls who had frizzy black hair and a fair complexion, she did look kind of like a poodle.

"I didn't, and if I did I wouldn't choose to give Amortentia to Malfoy, he's the one who likes me" he shot back. Is this true? Or am I hearing things? Is he actually protecting me? This has got to be a fake Malfoy. But there's something funny about Malfoy today, I mean not only is he weird and strange, like he's always been since birth, but today he looks a bit of well ungrounded and spacey.

"Oh, aren't you a good player? So who did you want to give that? He's best friend?" asked one of the girls, the one who was the shortest of the five.

"Maybe, who knows" he replied.

"Why you-"

"Don't touch me, don't you dare touch me, not with those filthy hands" he said. by the way he kind of look a bit pinkish, and weird…

"How dare you-"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" said a familiar voice. I caught a glimpse of my brother shoving the girls away from Malfoy and grabbing him by the wrists. I took another route since I know where my brother's going to take him, the best place for hiding.

In the room of requirement

I entered hurriedly. I want to know what's up with my brother and Malfoy. As I walked inside the room I then heard a very strange conversation about me… and since they were talking about me, I decided to keep silent, I feel like eavesdropping.

"I just don't know what you're trying to pull, proposing to my sister to pretend to be his girlfriend, are you stupid? Did you forget that you were in my sister's body?" Hugo said angrily.

"I don't know" he answered back. And then he hiccupped.

"You don't know? YOU DON'T KNOW? You really are a royal jerk like my sister said" he replied.

"Did she really say that?" he asked. And hiccupped again.

"OF course she does, every day to think of it" I replied.

"Oh…"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. Am I really that bad?" he asked surprisingly.

"Well, to tell you the truth yes?"

"Yeah, I get it… I should go back to the common room" he said and lazily went out of the room. He looked discouraged and sad, I wonder why. So I followed him silently…

He was kind of walking in a weird way, I've just noticed. I mean, he looks kind of… DRUNK? DRUNK DRUNK DRUNK, ME DRUNK?! WHAT THE HELL?!

"HEY" I said, as soon as I emerged from the pillar that I was silently hiding Malfoy just collapsed. Yup, he just collapsed from the floor smelling like a drunken old man. Well in this case a drunken woman. Good thing Malfoy's strong because I got to carry my own body and entered in the now empty history classroom.

I laid my body gently on top of the table; I conjured a warm mattress and some basin with water.

"What do you think you're doing? And why are you drunk?" I tried to ask him since he's hind of acting weird and spacing out. Of course he is drunk. How did the hell did he ended up getting drunk?

"What?" he asked. And hiccupped.

Pathetic…

"I said, why how and when did you get drunk?" I repeated.

"Oh, I just love firewisky. Hahaha, it's the best drink you could ever have" he said and smiled at me broadly.

"Alright but I didn't asked for that"

"I just wanted to drink that's all, can't a man have fun once in a while?"

"Have you forgotten you're a woman right now?"

"Me? Nah, I don't practically live to be like a girl. Maybe I can consider myself a lesbian" he shot back and laughed.

"If you think that's funny then maybe people would think you being gay is funnier"

"Hahaha, that can't be, I'm so manly"

"How can you still praise yourself even when you're lying there in a stupid mattress drunk?"

"I don't know hahahah"

"Quit laughing, you're giving me Goosebumps" and he really is, it's like all of my hairs are starting to stand up.

"Excuse me, but are you my friend?" he suddenly asked. He got up from the mattress and sat straight, well tried to sit straight.

"Are you playing? Because I don't feel like playing" I shot back. How rude! So rude!

"Aren't you handsome?! You must be my friend" he said and giggled. Is this Malfoy going crazy? well this is a bit extreme, he needs to be handled with care now.

He's kind of… SCARY

"Yeah, I am your friend, we are JUST friends now lie down you stupid jerk"

"Ohhhh, but if you're JUST my friend why do I feel like I want to do something to you in this lifeless room?"

Now I'm scared. He's gone MAD, COMPLETEELY INSAAANEEE!

"NO! You're just dizzy stupid now lie dow-"

But before I could finish he just suddenly… just suddenly… suddenly…

Ki… Kis… Kissed me?!  
OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THIS HAS GOT TO BE A PUNISHMENT! THE GREATEST PUNISHMENT IVE EVER HAD!

I'm sorry for being too close to Vaughen, I'm sorry for trying to be Malfoy, but having to kiss him is almost like suicide! SUICIDE I TELL YOU! SUICIDE!!

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, oh you have to watch out for the upcoming chapters since they're going to be exciting now that we know something's developing. As for Vaughen and Rose, who knows if they end up going out together? Hehehe oh well we'll just have to see! Thank you for all the reviews and for reading!!


	33. XXXII:Insanely, Madly, crazy

**CHAPTER 32: Insanely, Madly, crazy**

_His circumstances_

_Infantile love follows the principle: "I love because I am loved."  
Mature love follows the principle: "I am loved because I love."  
Immature love says: "I love you because I need you."  
Mature love says: "I need you because I love you."_

"Why is your face swollen? Who slapped you?" asked Annoying Prince girl. As if I know! I woke up with a big swollen red mark in my left cheek, Even though I'm in Weasel's body, I can still feel the pain.

"Well, I do remember taking you out of the stupid history room. you were drunk." She commented.

"I-I… yeah I was drunk but I took a sip of the wrong glass and-"

"Hogwarts never server any liquor especially on a daily dinner basis, Were still underage" she said cutting me off. SEE WHY I HATE HER?

"Yeah whatever"

I don't remember anything at all, of why I got this big swollen left cheek, I mean how could've it had gotten swollen by itself? I remember seeing my handsome image appearing right before me after I, uhm collapsed.

Maybe it must've been…

"Oi MALFOY" shouted a voice from behind me. Could I have been figured out? Why does he know that it's me? But then again when I turned around I forgot that I'm in the great hall with the other students from the different houses. Duh! Weasel must be near!

I spotted weasel sitting at the corner of the Slytherins table with the usual people surrounding me, Henry, Malcolm Sarah and Vaughen. It's surprising how Ermine completely disappeared. I mean she's not even attending class and so!

I pretended to walk around looking for something so as to get close to Weasel and do a little bit of eavesdropping. It wouldn't hurt to hear what they're talking about, since it's me!!

"So where'd you ran off to yesterday? I heard you came into the room pretty late" asked Henry. Stupid Henry nosing around private stuff! Oh but why was weasel late? I mean she's always so prompt and all.

"I-I oh well, I just wasn't feeling all right, yeah, I went to the hospital wing!" she replied energetically. What a fake energy! I mean she's like faking to be happy and so! That sucks, since its me whose being seen as the one whose faking happy!

"But I went there too!" Sarah said staring at stupid weasel intently as she tries to think of a way to answer back.

"Maybe you missed him" Vaughen replied, never looking at someone at their face and always butting in every conversation. THANKS!

"Well, moving on, have you heard about the news Of Ermine getting hospitalized in St. Mungo's!" Malcolm said and sprayed some of his saliva in Henry's face causing Sarah to shriek with disgust.

"That's so gross!" Sarah said as she covered her mouth trying not to puke.

"It's just saliva" Vaughen commented.

"What about Ermine?" Weasel asked looking a bit worried. How can she be worried? I mean it's not like they were best friends in the first place.

"They say that she's been having this strange disease and stuff-"

"She's sick, she has a weak body" Vaughen interrupted.

"Really? You seem to know about this Vaughen" Weasel asked.

"Don't you know it too?" he fired back.

Well, I can't really remember but I know that Ermine has a fragile body and that her parents are always 24/7 protecting her. Even if it doesn't seem like it the guards are even in Hogwarts, some of the 7th years were also paid to guard Ermine with precaution.

"R-right…" I heard Weasel mumble.

"What do we have here?!" a voice remarked pulling Weasel's hair and yanking it. As I looked back I saw Tarou, a 7th year, who's been paid to guard Ermine in Hogwarts. He's also Weasel's secret enemy.

I remember him sending Weasel ton's of dung bombs, it's because he's kind of Jealous of Weasel's brains. He's always the third, since Vaughen's second. A but he doesn't mind if Vaughen's better than he is because he kind of idolizes Vaughen. Little did Vaughen know that He also likes Ermine.

Tarou is a half Japanese and is often teased for being small eyed since he posses such pitiful small eyes. He's tall, taller than Vaughen and me but he's kind of a jerk/nerd. He's very quiet but also opinionated especially when it's a topic that he can't resist.

"ow!!" I shrieked.

"What is that brat doing here?" Sarah Asked as Tarou dragged me and pushed me to sit next to Vaughen. He shrugged.

"What are you doing here? Were you eavesdropping?" Weasel asked me. She blushed almost instantly as I faced her. It was awkward to see my face blushing so violently. Malcolm and Henry noticed it too and asked if I had a fever or so. Though of course they asked weasel but she denied it.

"Is it hot in here?" Vaughen asked Weasel. She nodded.

"I should just disappear" I said and started to creep my way out of the Slytherin table but Tarou's thin but strong hands held me.

"Not yet. I was just wondering why you were eavesdropping" Tarou asked.

"Nothing, I was looking for something!" I said trying to sound innocent, faking it!

"Liar" he snapped.

"Liar"

"You're the liar"

"You're the liar"

"Stop mimicking me!"

"Stop mimicking yourself!" I shot back.

"Shut up both of you!" Henry said.

"I forgot, I have to do something." Vaughen said slamming his big ancient book and levitating his other books that were placed at the side of the table. He suddenly pulled me away from the others. VAUGHEN PULLING WEASEL'S HAND? This is puzzling since I'm Weasel right now!

"Err, why'd you do that!" I asked curiously. WHY DID HE?

"Nothing. Yesterday…" he said, and then stopped as he thought of what to say. I never noticed that we were walking at the changing staircases while he kept quiet for a while but leading the way. I mean, where are we supposed to go?!

"Where are we going?" I bothered to ask, but he seemed to involve in his self-critical thinking stuff. Well, he is always like that…

"Uhm, yesterday. I saw you, you… why did you kiss Malfoy?" he suddenly blurted out. Both of us stopped dead on one of the changing staircases in the 5th floor.

"WHAT?" I said almost shouting. Me? Kiss myself? Of course I could always do that in the mirror, but in Weasel's body? Kiss myself? I don't know if it can be gross or not since kissing my own self, my image, it's like kissing me in the mirror only to feel the pressure of my own lips as well. FREAKY!!

"Haha! That's so funny! What a joke" I said and laughed. He MUST be joking!

But he didn't laugh nor smile nor show any kind of facial expression, though he does that all the time.

"I thought that you and Malfoy were both pretending to be going out" he said.

"Why? Why did you-"

"I know Malfoy. I thought that he was doing this for fun, joking around telling everybody that the both of you are really going out!" he interrupted.

"How mean! You're supposed to be Malfoy's friend, how can you say such things to him?!" I shot at him. Now Vaughen, I knew you were bound to find this out but I have to pretend that its true… sadly it has to be true, just for now!

"Sorry, yeah sorry" he replied.

Just then the staircase suddenly moved, it was about to change its position again. I lost my balance and was hoping to fall when by change Vaughen took hold of my hand, his other hand firmly grabbing the staircase handle his other grasping mine.

"Why did you do that?!" I suddenly said. WHY DID HE DO THAT?

But he didn't speak…

"Do you, by any chance… Like me?!" I dared to ask. I was hoping for a negative answer, something he'd say like of course not, or like not respond at all. Maybe a NO or… a no! but yo my disappointment, I don't even know why I am disappointed he said maybe…

"Maybe" he said. His response still ringing in my ears.

"Pardon me, I must be baffled or crazy right now but you just said maybe" I said.

"Maybe" he repeated!

How could Vaughen like Weasel? Why am I angry? Or is it because I don't want Vaughen to end up with a lowly half-blood like her?! Is the heat getting into me? And what this kiss about me and myself?! But the worst case scenarios is that Vaughen MAYBE likes Weasel? MAYBE MAYBE MAYBE MAYBE… I don't know but I kind of feel some hatred of some sort…

* * *

It must've been weeks since I last updated a new chapter! I'm sorry; I'm currently finishing too many home works projects and essays since school here in my country started. But today I got the chance to update my story somehow, Thank you for the comments and for eagerly waiting for the new chapters! I am truly thankful for all of it. You didn't offend me in any way Arooma don't worry! And reading all of your comments aren't a waste of time since it gives me the inspiration to write and update as fast as I can! THANK YOU!


	34. XXXIII: Valentine's Day part 1

**CHAPTER 33: Valentine's Day part 1**

_Her Circumstances_

_Is it so small a thing  
To have enjoyed the sun,  
To have lived light in the spring,  
To have loved, to have thought, to have done..._

"Malfoy, when do you think Ermine will be back?" Asked Sarah playing with her hair because of boredom.

"I don't know" I eagerly replied. I wouldn't mind if Ermine's not around, it would be awkward if she's here, but I'm not saying that she should stay in St. Mungo's.

"Well, I hope she gets better, since Valentine's Day is tomorrow" Sara said out of the blue.

Valentine's Day! It's finally come, the day when at least we girls can give something to the boys, maybe it's a girl's fantasy tomorrow but it would be my upcoming nightmare; especially when I'm in Malfoy's stupid body. We have both started pretending to be going out, I don't know what Malfoy's thinking but I am forced to do such things. Not everybody accepted the fact that we started going out, which is gross, so I have to prepare myself to not eat Amortentia Chocolates or be stalked or be kidnapped.

"So you're going to give something to the stupid half-blood? Really Malfoy, I don't know what you see in that girl but we'll all wait until she runs out of ingredients for making that strong Amortentia on you!" She said with a tone of disgust. How rude! I would never, ever make Amortentia, and especially give it to Malfoy; I'd rather eat my brother's unwashed socks!

"What makes you think I drank something she'd over? Do you think I'm that stupid?" I shot back angrily.

"Calm down, it was just a fact, but hell everybody thinks that way" she replied.

How rude! Everyone's siding Malfoy! Why? Why? Why?

"Oh well just prepare yourself for your endearing assaults for tomorrow, good luck" she said and walked to where Henry was beside the large portrait of Slytherin.

After finishing all my homework's in the common room, I decided to go for a stroll since tomorrow's going to be chaos. The corridor was so wide and solemn, the ceiling was enormously high and the armor's on the left side all lined up were all practicing Valentine songs for tomorrow. I would like to give Vaughen something for Valentine's, but it would be creepy giving it via Malfoy's body.

That would be disgusting, and he might also think Malfoy's gay, which is alright for me since it's his body and all but if he finds out I did something like that he might get even.

Being in Malfoy's body, I've learned so many things about him that I never imagined he'd ever be. Like how he's nice to people yet not being nice, being rude but people think he's not rude, nor being boastful yet people think that that's just pride and honor. It's like people are misunderstanding him for some reason, but little by little I've come to accept the fact that he's all not pure evil.

I still can't bear to see him, not after the INCIDENT when he was drunk! How stupid could he have been! Drinking, I remember telling him every day not to drink, not to drink, but oh no! He ends up wasted and drunk! And on top of that he k-k… o well he just did something like that and the next thing I knew I slapped my own body, my own cheeks. HOW STUPID CAN I GET?!

"Malfoy! Hey you!" said a familiar voice. In fact it was so familiar that I started to speed my way up to the moving staircases, of course he followed me. I listened to our footsteps echoing and noticed that he's footsteps grew louder as if he was running. And then the next thing I knew, he was in front of me. GREAT. Malfoy…

"Go away" I said not looking at him, I also never looked at the mirror today, it's just that I keep remembering the k-k…

"What did I do? Well I wanted to ask!"

"W-what?"

"They say I kissed you?! Is that true?" He said as he was eying me carefully.

"W-why would you do that?!"

"Yeah, I thought so too! Crazy people ah but now that where here…" he said looking at the moving staircases.

"What about here?"

"Well yesterday Vaughen kind of well helped me out here. And guess what he said"

"What? That I'm stupid and stuff"

"No stupid Weasel that'll be something I would say. Since it's very true, but he said maybe he liked you, disgusting right? He's not really your type now or is… he?"

Wait, did Malfoy just say that MAYBE Vaughen LIKED me? ME? ME? ME?

"Is that true?" I asked.

"Do you think I'm joking? Though I hope it's only joke"

WOW THIS MUST BE THE BIGGEST STEP I COULD EVER LEAPT SINCE BEING STUCK IN MALFOY's BODY!

"So does this mean that you're fine with it?" He asked.

"I-i-I yeah. I'm fine with it, why not? He said M-maybe right?" I said shaking!

"You're kind of weird, kind of scary"

"Of course not! You're just a coward" I said smirking. Oh my gosh! Vaughen! So tomorrow I must give him something! But what? And how?

"Listen, Your Vaughen's friend right?" I asked Malfoy

"Hell yeah"

"Well don't you think it'll be good if you could give him something? Since right now you're in a girl's body, nobody would think something weird and stuff"

"Are you joking? I still have a man's pride! I'm still a guy, a boy even though I'm in your stupid weak body and besides why would I give something girly to Vaughen, I know he'd never accept that! He only accepts the chocolate's Ermine give"

"Oh" there we go again… ERMINE… when will he ever think of someone else or look at someone else other than Ermine…

"But- but at least it could be a sign of your undying friendship, c'mon now you must miss hanging out with him right?" I said, one has to try hard right?!

"Well"

"C'mon do you have no heart?"

"ARE YOU STUPID?! Everybody thinks were going out, what if they see me with Vaughen? Then they'll go and bully you!" he replied.

"OH, but you could give it to him SECRETLY!"

"Yeah right, fine but I won't make him anything; you make it I'll just give it! Things I do for… never mind!"

YESSSSSSSSSS!

But… did he say something important? It's like hmm… o wonder why he agreed? Oh who cares! As long as I get to give something to Vaughen! YESSSSS! YESSSS!!

* * *

_Sorry! I got a writer's block! It's as if I couldn't write the continuation of the story, good thing I thought of this one, since this is going to be a fun chapter! I'll write the next one as Part two! Thank you for being _

_patient with me, thank you soooooo much! I always appreciate all of your comments and suggestions!! Thank you! Thank you!_


	35. XXXIV: What

Chapter 34: What's to like and not to like?

_His Circumstances_

When you're asked to choose whether you like the first person or the second one you've loved. Go with the second, because you know you won't love anyone else but the first…

What is taking Weasel so long? She must be brewing Amortentia. I wonder why she likes Vaughen, I mean c'mon, there are tons of good looking guys out there who are so handsome and brilliant and talented. But of course no one can ever be better than I am at everything…Except cooking.

"Aren't you excited Rose? We get to make chocolates for Valentine's Day secretly in the 2nd floor of the girl's bathroom. I couldn't believe Gina could talk Moaning myrtle out" Stupid Prince Girl said, Enthusiasm written all over her face.

"Yeah, I know. Who are you going to give it to anyways? Potte- I mean my cousins? Which one of them?" I pried.

She blushed almost instantly, but it was clear that she didn't know whom to give the chocolates to.

"I guess you'd better give each of them one, since both of them are your friends"

"You're right Rose, Thank you" and with that she hug me.

Yuck

So Disgusting

Vile

Toxic

Waste

"And who are you making chocolates for? She asked after realizing me from the horrible hug she just launched a second ago.

"For are friends you know, my cousins, cousins, anyone who's a friend of mine will do" I just had to blabber and go on with keeping stupid things.

"Oh will you give chocolates to my cousin as well? He seems pretty friendly towards you I wonder…"

"Of course he does, it's because I like reading books too but nothing more than that. He doesn't even speak to me in normal conditions. Not even a greeting in the corridors." Of course, I made things up. Since what's been happening is the entire opposite of it.

Vaughen's treating me like I'm a new Ermine, since Ermine's gone, it's like I'm the replacement, WEASEL'S THE REPLACEMENT. I wonder what that idiot of a friend of mine is thinking, or is it that he's conspiring something that I should know.

"Well then, I'll go on ahead of you James class will start in five minutes. I want to give it to him before class starts, I bet there'd be tons of other chocolates made from the other girls that like him, and it's hard to compete. I think your chocolates going to burn so look after them with love and care" Prince Girl said and gave me another disgusting hug.

I hate Cooking; I don't enjoy cooking since it has nothing to do with me. I'm just dragged to make stupid chocolates for nothing, as if I'm going to give someone a chocolate. What am I nuts? I'm a guy for heaven's sake!

After arguing by myself in the pretty empty bathroom, there was a soft knock on the door. Turns out it was me who entered.

"Weasel"

"I heard from the other girls from Gryffindor. Shh, I'm ditching history class so I can make the chocolate" she whispered. She paled my things on the ground and directly examined the hot cauldron in front of me.

"That's the first time you ditched something" I said bored.

"It's alright as long as I'm not the one who ditched it" She said with a grin.

"Stop grinning, you're making me fall for myself" I replied.

"Good thing I came here before you let the chocolate burn, I mean look at this it's been so warmed up that you should just, put the fire out." And with that she reached for my wand and chanted a fire expel charm.

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" I asked I mean there's really no point in giving Vaughen a piece of chocolate that I know he won't take a bite from.

"For the sake of FRIENDSHIP" she eagerly replied. Yeah right, I can't believe I got tricked into doing this.

"So, after I give him that I'm supposed to kiss him and stuff right? Perhaps offering my virginity on Valentine's Day isn't bad either"

"What are you talking about? Stop being so sarcastic! You already agreed to do this"

"Yeah yeah whatever"

After that silence engulfed the stinky bathroom. I got bored, so bored that I just stared at myself, at weasel for no reason at all. Even when she's inside my body, I could still see her perfectly well, her Bushy hair, untamed yet kind of alluring. Her brown eyes gleaming with delight as she mixed the chocolate with the white chocolate she just brought. Her swift but gracious movement as she took ingredients inside of my bag.

I just stared…

And stared…

…Until I felt something throbbing in my rib cage.

It felt heavy, I didn't know why though, I felt relieved of seeing her yet it was kind of bitter sweet. Knowing the fact that she's happily making something… not for me

But

…For someone else…

"Why are you staring at me? You're becoming more and more obsessed with yourself that it's kind of scary you know" She said.

"Yeah, maybe I am"

After Weasel finished her stupid chocolate it was time for me to get a move on and head for the library. My mission was to give Vaughen the chocolate without someone noticing me. It was a stupid task bestowed upon me by Weasel, as if I had a choice to begin with.

The corridors were all empty, even the always busy great hall was empty; I guess everyone's dating in Hogsmeade now since it Friday. Not to mention the fact that it's 7 o'clock in the evening.

I arrived at the library with no bombarding insults and harassment from the other girls. Everything inside the library was quiet and still that it was kind of unnatural to even see Madam Pince absent from her usual desk in front of the counter of the Library.

…Strange…

"You're here" said a cold voice.

"Hey" I replied.

"I was waiting for you" Vaughen replied.

"Really? I don't remember promising to give you a chocolate, oh but well here. A friendship chocolate" I said and shoved the neatly wrapped boxed at Vaughen's free hand.

His other hand held some sort of vile with a bitter green liquid inside, it looked super disgusting.

"W-What's that?" I asked.

"It's for you" he shortly replied.

"Valentines present for me too? You shouldn't have"

He really didn't have to!!

"No… it's to return you back to your body…Malfoy"

WHAT? H-how does he know?

WHEN?  
HOW?

A new chapter! I know I know its been long since I wrote a new chapter, there were lots of things going on and so… well I'm back again to finish what I've started  all I can say is sorry everyone and thank you! Thank you for still reading my story!


	36. XXXV: Valentine's Day part 2

Chapter 35: Valentine's Day part 2

_Her circumstances_

"But one of the attributes of love, like art, is to bring harmony and order out of chaos, to introduce meaning and affect where before there was none, to give rhythmic variations, highs and lows to a landscape that was previously flat."

It's been a 2 days since I've heard anything from Malfoy. He's been evading me on purpose; I suppose something happened when he gave the chocolate to Vaughen. I wonder what Vaughen thought of it. Rather than that, I'm more curious of what Malfoy said while he offered my good intention friendship chocolate.

Did he really offer my virginity away?

Yuck, so gross of Malfoy!

Of course he wouldn't do that! Even if he is inside of my body he still wouldn't want to make out with a guy especially his best friend.

But I wonder, why the big evasion…

"Hasn't your girlfriend been ignoring you?" Malcolm asked. We were sitting at the usual place beside the fireplace in the common room.

"Rumors say that she's been spotted with Vaughen, Yeah right that's totally absurd" Sarah said.

"Like that's going to happen" Malcolm responded.

Vaughen, He's been spotted with Vaughen? Why would he be with him? Is he really planning on doing something despicable as to kiss him or anything? Is he doing this to get revenge?  
I swear Malfoy's really going to get a beating when I see him.

Later that day I went to the library to check on Malfoy, to see whether his still in pretending to be me by opening big old books covering my face while he slept. Good thing I don't snore.

I entered the library walking slowly, ignoring the giggling girls sitting at the right corner of the room, each one having this murderous attempt to jump on me and tear my clothes off right here in the library. I swear these girls are all crazy; they've been looking at me like that since forever. Don't they even know that I have a girlfriend already?

"Don't worry, we all know you haven't made a pass on Ms. Bookworm yet" said one of the stupid girls.

WHATS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?

I could see her lust while she glared at me, her piercing blue eyes wanting to do something… eww…

Moving on, I spotted Malfoy at the History books corner, to my surprise, with Vaughen. So the rumors are true… That Vaughen's been with me… with Malfoy for a while.

"W-Where have you been?" I asked. They both looked startled and decided to ignore me.

"Hey"

"Would you mind leaving us alone for a while?" Vaughen calmly said.

"Would it be alright if I stood here, I'll jest blend here in the wall" I replied.

"Don't disturb us please"

"I promise"

With that, I stood there as hard as stone. Eyeing both of them suspiciously and wondering what the two guys were up to. They were both looking at books, even Malfoy's helping Vaughen look for stupid books in the shelf.

I wonder what's gotten into Malfoy; he seems a bit energetic, happier this time. Is he….

Might he be…

Turning…

GAY?

Oh no… That can't be, he's not turning gay… He's not

"Meet me later 12 at the room of requirement" Malfoy Whispered. I didn't notice him get close, since I was too busy thinking about Malfoy's sudden gender switch, well I don't really know if he really turned gay or so.

"Why?" I asked. He then scowled.

"Just meet me there, Vaughen's going to be there too so SHOW up" and turned back his undivided attention to Vaughen who was busy looking through some of the books Malfoy found for him

Now I see the great connection between the two, it's like they're always like this, they must've been brothers in their past life, or maybe lovers?

Oh no, I should stop thinking about such an absurd idea, Malfoy's not gay, like he would ever be one he loves his self to much

I like looking at Vaughen and Malfoy, of how Vaughen understands Malfoy's childish actions whilst Malfoy withstands Vaughen's ignorance of the world. But the only problem is, Malfoy's inside my body, so how can that happen?

Later that night, I crept silently out of the boy's dormitory; Vaughen didn't come back, so I suppose he's been with me the whole time. Good thing I know where the room of requirement is, 3rd floor, it only show up when you need I the most.

After entering the room of requirement I found the room dark. The only thing that guided me was candle's floating, Isn't Halloween finished?

"You're late!" Someone shouted. It sounded like me… Malfoy

"Yeah sorry" I replied.

After reaching the final candle I saw Vaughen with a big cauldron full of vile green liquid.

"What were you making? Pumpkin juice? Uhm don't you know that they're suppose to be orange not green?"

"So stupid, Why would we both brew pumpkin juice in this big of a cauldron!" Malfoy protested.

"It's to switch you back to your bodies" Vaughen said.

"H-H-How d-do you kn-"

"I'm not Vaughen unless I'm Vaughen. I've known since the beginning" Vaughen replied quietly as he stood there looking as handsome as always wearing his green Slytherin scarf around his neck. His uniform also fits him so well…

But I can't believe it, if Vaughen really knew from the start then why did he bother to tell me such things, like his secrets and stuff; Like that one time in his house on Christmas, or the time at the library. It just doesn't make sense, but then again with Vaughen, anything's possible.

But still… it's kind of embarrassing…

"You just have to take some of these, but we have to both take it or else we won't change bodies" Malfoy said.

"That looks very disgusting"

"It's not a matter of taste here alright?"

"But look at it? Surely we could've coated the flavor or something"

"Just get a glass and drink it, mind you drink it all or else no body switch" Vaughen interrupted.

"F-Fine as long as we get to switch bodies back…"

So

This would be the last time I'll see Vaughen in Malfoy's eyes, to see Vaughen without looking up so much because I've the same height as him; To pretend to be Malfoy and sleep in classes; to pretend to be Malfoy and be rude to people. This would also be the last time to see myself stare at Malfoy in the mirror.

The last time huh…

Maybe I've grown attached to this body, knowing I've been inside of it for such a long time that I can't even remember….

After this thing is over, I know that I won't be seeing anymore of Malfoy, not one of his stupid bickering or rudeness or stupidity ever. He'd probably tell everyone how I brewed Amortentia to win him over.

He'd also make my life more miserable…

"Ready?" Malfoy asked.

"Yes" I responded

And with that I pinched my nose and shoved the vile green liquid down my throat.

Something kind of busted out and with that I felt like flying or so, I couldn't see anything just flashes of white light here and there. I could remember the loud bang too, it was ear chattering… and the next thing I knew, I was back in my body.

My womanly petite body

Not the stupid built body, not the manly one, but the one with woman curves, and long bushy red hair, and small frame. I could see through my own eyes again, see my hands, and compare them to the old big hands I had when I was in Malfoy's body.

I instantly looked up, searching for Malfoy and Vaughen, but mostly Vaughen. I spotted him sitting in one of the wooden chairs near the Cauldron; at last again I could see Vaughen with my own eyes.

"I'm glad you're back" I heard him mutter.

He didn't looked at me, but looked at the other body lying around the other side; he slowly got up and sat on the floor. He looked at his hands and touched his body, gracefully touching his hair and suddenly turning his face towards me.

"I guess it worked" He said and smiled.

I didn't know what to say or what to do. I just stared at him for a while. Stared at the body I was once used to be in, his smile, different from the smile's I've seen in the mirror was captivating. I guess no one's better being Malfoy than Malfoy himself.

"This would be my Valentine's gift to you" He said.

I don't know why, but I just felt hot all of a sudden. It's like the room's temperature increased somehow, maybe it was the potion's effect or something.

I could feel my hear skipping every now and then while I stare at Malfoy, who was busy getting up and talking to Vaughen. I guess they're both happy that they're finally reunited.

I'm stupid, I really am, at first I thought that Malfoy was turning gay and now the next thing I know is that my hearts acting all weird. I should've known Vaughen would figure us out.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" and with that Head mistress McGonagall entered the room of requirement.

"DETENTION THE TWO OF YOU" she shouted. She looked angry, very angry.

But I wonder why she meant two, I mean there's three of us right?

But when I looked back, Vaughen was nowhere in sight, just me and Malfoy…

Another chapter! I've wanted them to switch bodies back; they've been in each other's throat for too long! So another new chapter! Hope you like it!


	37. XXXVI: Detention

CHAPTER 36: Detention

_His circumstances_

"Anyone who conducts an argument by appealing to authority is not using his intelligence; he is just using his memory_."_

At last, inside my body again! I can't believe it! I should've known that Vaughen knew, of course he'd know! He wouldn't be that stupid not to know or notice anything at all. I guess I'm pretty thankful that he's smart and observant.

It's so nice to be inside my body again, my gorgeous body. To touch my soft hair, and see myself whenever I look in the mirror. I'm big again, taller than everyone else, and stronger too. I could also fly again in my broom or insult everyone like I use to when I was in my body in the first place. I could also stop pretending to be stupid Weasel, which is a relief since I never liked pretending to be some snotty nerd.

"Could you stop idling already?" Weasel shouted.

Damn

I forgot

I'm in detention with Weasel. I guess things don't go that smoothly…

"I get it sheesh"

"Oh don't give me that attitude" she replied.

Again, I'm so happy to see weasel back in HER own body, not to see her inside mine. It's like, I feel better now that she's back in her own stupid body, her small fragile body.

"Hey, I feel like you've been glaring at me for a while, what's up?" I asked Weasel. She flustered and then grinned.

I just don't get girls at all

"Now, you both don't need to use your mouths when cleaning the storage room right? I'll be back later expecting everything to be in ORDER. And remember, NO MAGIC" Madam Pince reminded.

She then went out of the room and closed the door shut letting some of the dusts get into my eyes. Really, cleaning the library's storage room without using magic? What's the point of being a wizard then?

I'm sure Weasel's having the blast of her life, since her mother's pure muggle, I bet she's got more experience than I do. I mean I don't really CLEAN, I've got house elves to do that for me, and for my family.

"I'm going to have a small break" I announced.

This kind of irritated Weasel since she carelessly knocked some of the piled books besides her, causing it to emit dusts again.

"Could you mind? I already hate this place. Don't give me more reason to hate it"

"Sorry, it was an accident" Weasel weakly replied.

This small and dusty storage room full of old books is kind of claustrophobic, not only does it not have any windows or anything to let air come through, it's pretty much dark, if it weren't for the floating candle's limitedly available for our torture use it'd be pitch dark here.

"You just love books don't you?" I asked Weasel as I eyed on her.

"It's not obvious right?" she playfully replied and gave me a fake smile.

"You look good when you smile" I commented.

"Should I take that as a compliment or another one of those rude insults you give?"

"Whatever, it's like I care"

"You know, I'm pretty much happy the way things are. You in your stupid body, I'm in mine. so I guess this might be the last time we'll be together again right?" she then asked. It's like she sounded happy that after detention we won't get to be together anymore.

It's pissing me off…

"H-how would you explain to people about us? I-I mean were both PRETENDING to go out right?" I managed to ask.

"Then we'll just explain that I broke up with you, but I know that nobody's going to believe me so why don't you just boast to everyone that I just brew some Amortentia to get you or something"

"Then… wouldn't that make you the victim of all? I mean people would bully you forever"

"Yeah right, forever. I don't really care about other people; you're the one who cares about them"

True… or not true… I don't know, do I really care about how people think about me that much?

"Then I guess this would be the last time right? It's not like I had fun being around you" I said.

"True" She shortly replied.

It's kind of irritating, really. I just don't get it, she's deciding what's best for her already, and she thinks it's best for the both of us too.

I just don't get it!

What's worse is that I should be happy about this but yet I'm not, I'm actually angry… irritated and pissed off!

Really

Really

Pissed off

"Uhm… I don't really know why, but because I'm kind I'm just going to say this to you once okay... T-Thank you for everything" she said. She turned her back on me and started pulling some books from the dust old shelf.

Thank you she says…

I kind of feel pleased somehow

I wanted to look at her face yet she turned her back on me, I knew she was busy pulling all of those stupid dusty books out of the shelf, but just when I was about to approach her the shelf seemed like falling.

I went in an instant to Weasel and covered her, I landed on top of her, the bookshelf on my back with some heavy books thrusting me to fall flat there on top of her. But because of my strength I managed not to really be squished on top of stupid Weasel, at least I gave some gap for us to breathe.

So now, I'm kind of in an awkward position with weasel.

But it's not like I'm going to do something to her…

It's not like, I'm going to do something to her now exposed white neck, not with her stupid scared expression written all over her face.

It's not that I find her body alluring…

Or do I?

"T-thank you" She whispered. I could feel her breathe while she whispered to me; she was an inches apart, of course I would feel her breathe. She was too damn close.

"You owe me" I replied and gave her my special trademark grin.

She kind of seemed flustered for a second but then managed to make herself a bit calm.

"It's…awkward, d-don't you think so?" she murmured. Again, I could feel her breathe; I can even smell what she ate before detention, Strawberries.

"Yes it does" I replied.

"C-can you hold on any longer? Is it heavy?" she asked.

"Yes, its heavy, I don't think I can hold on to it much longer. Maybe a minute or two but after that-"

"A-after that y-you're-"

"I'm going to kind of squish you flat on the ground" I finished for her.

"Yeah" she replied.

"Doesn't that sound wonderful? Every girls dream, Malfoy on top of her" I sarcastically said. This made her smile.

"Yeah, wonder what kind of girl she is, she must be one of those crazy dumb girls"

"Not all dumb girls fall for me, there's a variety of them that are attracted to me"

"In your dreams" she said and laughed silently. Then I felt like the pressure of the shelf with the books was kind of getting heavy that o couldn't hold on to it much longer.

"I see you're trying hard not to squish me"

"I guess" I replied.

I swear I was already an inch apart from her already. I could already feel her neck near my lips, its like they're tempting me or something.

I just can't believe that I'm seeing Weasel as a girl…

Especially right now… that were both in this bizarre and awkward situation.

I could feel the tension! Ha-ha! Another chapter!! Hope you like it!


	38. XXXVII: Her feelings, His intentions 1

Chapter 37: Her true feelings, His true intentions Part 1

_Her circumstances_

"If you can't forget someone, do not give yourself to anyone. Be brave enough to face that you're still not prepared… because there's such a thing called…"UNFAIR""

I'm so glad to be back inside my body; so glad to have long hair flowing at the back of my head, To have a small frame body again, not the tallest but the smallest; not the strongest yet the weakest. The best thing about being me again is that I can stop acting like a jerk and insult people like Malfoy wants me to do when I was portraying him.

The funny things right now is that

First: I'm in detention with Malfoy: Which is the worst possible case scenario

Second: I don't know where Vaughen went and disappeared

Third: Now I'm stuck with Malfoy: And not literally, but really stuck with Malfoy here in detention

The worst of all is that he's on top of me meaning a very awkward situation. Not only that but I feel very uncomfortable and flustered and hot.

Very

Very

Hot

"Stop fidgeting" I heard him say.

I feel very uncomfortable right now, he's on top of me, and I feel really weird too. I just don't know what I'm really feeling right now but one thing's clear: I can hear my heart beat, and its beating loud and fast.

"Are you alright? I hope someone comes soon or else…" he said. He then whispered something like give in to temptation and stuff. It was low so I probably heard it wrong.

"Y-yes, S-sorry for being such a klutz"

"You should be" He whispered again.

"Why are you whispering? It's creeping me"

I hate it when he whispers. I don't know, I just kind of find it alluring, his whispering voice, low and attractive.

I can feel my heart stammering, racing as fast as it could in an unknown race, I could also feel the pressure of his body close to mine. It was just painfully awkward.

"I-it's so damn heavy" I heard him whisper.

"I'm sorry Malfoy; I'm really s-sorry. If only I had my wand with me" I said.

"It's fine. You know, I like strawberries" he commented

Strawberries?

Did he actually see my underwear? I mean I like my bra with the cute strawberry design. How does he know? Could he see right through my clothes?

"You ate strawberries huh?"

OH! The dessert! Phew!

How silly of me to think of such thing as Malfoy being a pervert and stuff. I mean he's Malfoy; he's arrogant and self-centered but not a pervert.

"Y-yeah, I like strawberries"

"I like them too; I'd like to try some"

"Too bad were stuck here. We could ask the house-elves to make some for you" I replied.

"Or maybe I can have some right now, here"

"Really? Don't you think it's not right to eat strawberries in this situation?"

He didn't reply. He just went silent all of a sudden and stared at me. I felt the tension that he was feeling, it was like he was holding back on something, I'm just not quite sure of what. He looked like he was ravenous, hungry of something, not food but something else. This kind of scared me yet it kind of excited me as well.

EXCITED

What am I thinking?

He then got closer, making our lips touch for a second; he then backed up again, trying to push the shelf up. I got paralyzed for a while, I mean what's the big deal, and he just brushed my lips with his accidentally right?

There's nothing, it was just an accident…

After a moment he looked like he wanted to get closer until we were an inch apart. I felt paralyzed once again, and I felt my blood pulsing through my veins, my body hot.

I could think of anything to say, I mean once I open my mouth and if he accidently brush my lips again then we would probably end up kissing…which I don't think is a bad thing

Or a good thing I don't know!

Then I thought of Vaughen for a while, envisioned him standing there with his black hair being blown by the wind. His eyes fixed on me whilst he smile. I couldn't feel anything because the next thing I knew I was looking at Malfoy with his stupid face grinning at me. This though made me blush, I felt butterflies all over my stomach.

As I looked at Malfoy I noticed that he also looked hot, it was like he looked a completely different person than I use to see him. He was just an inch apart, and then I felt like he wanted to kiss me…

I closed my eyes, I didn't know what made me choose to close my eyes, but it felt like my body reacted on its own. I was waiting for something to brush my lips but…

"What in the world"

I was expecting something; I felt the pressure on my body lighten, when I opened my eyes I could see my brother standing there looking as if he wanted to murder someone.

"Hugo"

"Good thing I arrived in time to spoil Malfoy's fun" he said and glared at Malfoy like he was about to murder him with his wand.

Malfoy looked flustered and quite annoyed at my brother. He was also brushing his hair back and lazily sat at the chair.

"I owe you one" I heard Malfoy say.

"Jerk" Hugo replied.

"Brat" I heard Malfoy murmur.

"Come on, Emily's looking for you" Hugo said and started tugging me out of the room.

"B-but I have detention, I have to fix the room-"

"He'll do it"

"He doesn't know how, were not suppose to use magic"

"He's not stupid, he'll think of something"

And with that he finished our conversation. He dragged me back to the Gryffindor common room to meet Emily who looked like she was about to break. She was crying her eyes out.

"What happened?" I asked her. When she saw me, she instantly hugged me and sobbed more. I wonder what happened.

"T-thanks' Hugo" Emily said.

Hugo then stepped out of the common room and left me and Emily on the corner of the common room. There weren't a lot of people present in the room, just some 3rd years playing chess.

"What is it?" I asked again.

"It's James and Albus"

"What about them?"

"They're driving me nuts" she replied.

"How?!"

"It's just that… I liked Albus… but I like James. Then all of a sudden it's like I like James better than Albus. I was afraid that I liked James because he reminds me of Albus, like a copy of him. But Albus broke up with Joelle, and tells me he still likes me, and then James ignores me and goes on a date with Odette. And I feel miserable"

I didn't know what to say to her… I didn't know that there were tons of things happening to her than I just hugged her whilst she cried her eyes out. I didn't know that she was suffering because of my two stupid cousins.

"You know… The best thing to do her is to first ask yourself who do you like more. Is it Albus or James? Who's more important now? You're past or you're future? It really depends on how you feel. I mean I don't know how you feel, I'm sorry I'm not being helpful because I haven't had any experience with this at all but the thing is just follow your heart"

Yeah, kind of cheesy

But I just didn't know what to tell Emily. She cried there for a while and after that she smiled weakly.

"Thanks… I needed you here" and with that she hugged me again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After yesterday's events I couldn't help but think of what happened to me and Malfoy back then in detention. I guess I have to meet up with him again since we still have detention. I also got scolded by Hugo yesterday because he got to see us in such an awkward situation. He got really mad at me and threatened me that he'd tell Dad what happened if I don't ignore Malfoy. I promised him I'd keep myself away from Malfoy after we both finish detention.

Also, people have been noticing me and Malfoy separating. We just meet every time in Detention. its been 4 days since we've both been stuck here cleaning up the storage room. people have been scowling at me every now and then, its like everyone's already assumed that I've poison Malfoy's drink with Amortentia. Good thing i don't care about what they think, as long as Vaughen doesn't think that way. I'm sure he's smart enough to think that i don't like Malfoy... i don't know...

"Finally… I need help here?" Said Malfoy.

I forgot I was idling for a while

"Sorry!" I replied.

"About yesterday"

"What about yesterday" he questioned me

"N-no, N-nothing"

"Really?"

"Well it's just that… I'm relieved that you didn't do anything to at all. I mean most men would've easily use the situation as an excuse to do something to well you get my point"

"Were you expecting something?" he questioned me

"Of course not"

"Oh really?"

"Uhm lets just get back to work, never mind" I replied

I wished that I didn't start the whole awkward conversation because the next thing I knew Malfoy was behind me helping me pull the book on the top shelf. I could feel my hair all standing up, it was like an instant electric shock. I felt numb there; It was like my feet was rooted on the ground.

"Careful, you wouldn't want another weird accident happening again" he whispered in my ear.

I was completely paralyzed again by his sensual voice. I could feel my heart racing again, my blood boiling, and my body hot.

"T-thank you" I shortly replied.

Then I felt like he was kissing my neck. I wasn't sure because I had my back turned on him, this shocked me. He'd never do something like this. I knew he wouldn't. When I turned around I was surprised by the kiss he launched. He kissed me right there square on the lips, without asking my permission.

It felt wet, of course it does, it also felt wet when Ted first kissed me. But the differences from both kisses were obvious: Malfoy's was intense. I just couldn't believe it, I just stood there like some stupid buffoon because I just couldn't believe that he'd kiss me.

Yet I felt relieved, it was immensely pleasing, that I just closed my eyes and let my body react the way it wanted it to, let the feelings flow, because right now I don't know what I'm truly feeling…

I felt bad for making people curious about the next chapter; it didn't quite feel right to make people hanging so I made this new chapter longer. I just didn't know how to make the whole situation better, but isn't it better to see this in Rose's perspective rather than Malfoy's? Hehehe Thanks for the review and for reading!


	39. XXXVIII: Her feelings, his intentions 2

**Chapter 38: Her true feelings, His true intentions Part 2**

_His circumstances_

The aim of education is the knowledge not of fact, but of values.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I can't believe it, I just can't!

I don't know if what I'm doing right or wrong. But one thing's for sure… I can't help but feel attracted to Weasel.

I just kept kissing her like an insane maniac, I just felt like it. It felt so right; I just went on and on until she parted. Of course, she couldn't breathe. I too, was gasping for air, but it didn't matter to me, I just wanted to kiss her so badly. It was like winning something yet you can't have the prize, its like deprived in some way.

I looked at her for a moment, she was red, her whole was burning, and I don't know if it's from anger or if she's blushing but one thing's for sure: she avoided eye contact.

"There you are" said a low cold voice. It was Vaughen who just entered the storage room.

"Where've you been" I asked. Both of us seemed to choose and ignore Weasel's presence which she gladly implied and went out of the dusty room.

"Did I interrupt you?" he asked.

"Of course not" I quickly replied.

"Well… Ermine wants you to visit her in St. Mungo's" he said.

Oh

"Alright, I'll find time" I replied.

"I just finished this last potion to secure you inside your body. I already told you about its side effects right? Just be careful and drink this"

He then handed me a vile with purple liquid inside it. It didn't look to appealing, though I doubt Vaughen put any flavoring to it.

"Thanks"

"Remember" he said.

"Yeah fine"

After that he went out of the room. Weasel entered 3 minutes after Vaughen went out. She now looked more composed and calm.

"Could you stop doing that…" she requested in a low voice.

I find it alluring…

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Never mind…" she then focused her attention into shifting and arranging the old dusty books on the shelf.

I just didn't know what I was thinking… do I like her? Or do I not?

Do I like her because I know I can't have her, or do I like her because I really do?

But I know that… she likes Vaughen…

Though Vaughen doesn't like anyone else but Ermine… maybe I've started liking her stupidity, her obliviousness to things that are too obvious.

Xxxxxxx

Yesterday's incident didn't seem to shake Weasel's concentration on cleaning the old storage room. She seemed more focused and decided to ignore me whole heartedly. I can't blame her… since this morning I've heard about the rumors spreading about her.

It seems like everyone's talking about how she finally stopped using Amortentia to get my attention. It's not like she really did that… but I find it wrong somehow, it's just stupidly wrong to frame her and judge her like that.

Even Malcolm's spreading the rumor about Weasel making me Amortentia. I also saw Weasel dodging the brutal glances and insults in the great hall. Prince girl seems to be missing with all of her struggles as well, probably having a crisis between the stupid potter brothers. Everyone's been really ganging up on Weasel which I find very childish.

"People seem to think that you've been slipping Amortentia in my drink" I said, I just wanted to start a meaningful conversation.

"Yeah, I don't really care" she replied.

"I know, you're that kind of person"

"Uhu"

"About Vaughen…" I asked.

"W-What about him?" this question caught her off guard.

"Do you like him?" I asked. Though I knew what the answer was, I still asked. I just couldn't stop myself…

"W-who knows" she replied, sounding a bit nervous.

"So you do…" I whispered.

She seemed to hear my silent whispering and immediately replied a no. which of course is a yes…

For an instant it felt like someone was stabbing my chest with a knife or something. I didn't know why, but it was heartbreaking the pain.

"He likes Ermine" I said.

"I know he does" She replied in a low voice, she sounded defeated.

"Aren't you jealous?" I asked. Again I couldn't help myself but to pry…

"I don't know… once I was super jealous but now…" she then bit her lower lip.

Then does this mean?... of course not, I doubt that she'll like me.

I guess I do like her now…

…Which is super insane of me to like such a stupid girl…?

But maybe it's because she's one of a kind that I was attracted to her…

I went out of the room a little bit earlier than expected. I went straight into the great hall to fill my empty stomach. I was thinking too much of the things that I didn't notice Weasel entering the great hall with the majority of people staring at her sickly. Their reaction made me feel like punching each one of them with my fists. It's like they're judging her the wrong way…

What made me angry was that there was this stupid Hufflepuff girl who purposely laughed at Weasel while she took a sip at her soup.

"Could you all stop looking at her like that? I'm not stupid enough to drink something with Amortentia" I announced.

Everyone looked at me, there were mixed reactions some looked bewildered, and some looked like I was bluffing.

"It's alright Malfoy don't cover for the girl, we all know what she did" said a Raven claw boy.

"Yeah, I didn't know she'd stoop that low" said a blonde Huffle puff girl.

"Enough, I'm not joking… were…-"

"Stop this Malfoy, stop protecting me" Weasel Protested. She then got up from her chair and glared at me.

"I'm not protecting you"

"Then what's this all about?" she questioned.

Does this mean that she doesn't care if people think I've been poisoned by Amortentia?

That's unfair…

"Nothing, it's just unfair don't you think? You didn't really give me –"

"Stop it, just leave things the way they're suppose to be, it's not like you really like me to be able to protect me-"

"What if I really did like you stupid?!" I replied enraged.

"Well I don't…" she replied unsure… she then looked at Vaughen who was calm enough to take a sip off his cup like there wasn't anything interesting happening… Very Vaughen.

I just got angry and the next thing I knew I walked out of the great hall.. who knows where I'll go, I shouldn't have said anything to begin with, stupid me… stupid weasel.

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Hello guys! New chapter updated. I wanted to give you a sneak peak of a new story that I'm writing, of course it's still a Scorpious/Rose Story, but don't worry, I'm not slacking off, I'm still writing my current fan fiction Neanmois Devoue.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**There were Five**

The five most popular and handsome boys in school are composed of bunch of weirdo's including a disgusting pervert, a super nice guy, the ice prince, the liar and the most innocent boy in school. Oddly enough they're the best of friends which drives me insane. At least not all of them are weirdoes…

_Could you guess who Malfoy of the five is? Hehehe it's a secret for now…_


End file.
